Unexpected Turn Of Events
by The King of Swag
Summary: What would happen if a teen male appeared in Equestria? What would happen if he was mutated a bit from the messed up spell cast of Twilight Sparkle? What would happen if Fluttershy found him first? What would happen when Celestia gives him a mission? Well, I guess Nicholas Burton will need to expect the unexpected! OC/Fluttershy Funny adventure, Human/Pony lemons. Read for laughs!
1. The 'Failed' Spell

**Ay yo what up everybody! Second story, Unexpected Turn of Events is an MLP parody! Basically it's a story with my OC character will be transported to the Equestria. He won't be a full human due to some mistakes in Twilight's spell casting, but for my OC it'll just make the unexpected even more unexpected! As well as falling for a certain pegasus!**

**The sorry will revolve around the MLP plot and many episodes will be in the story. Not all of them, but most of them. Got it? Good, now...**

**I do NOT own MLP:FiM. Hasbro does.**

**Here... We... GO!**

* * *

**Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter 1: The 'Failed' Spell**

"Ooh, I think I'm ready Spike!" Twilight Sparkle squealed in excitement. "I can't wait to perform my latest spell! Aren't you excited, Spike?"

Behind her leaning against the wall was her small green and purple dragon assistant, Spike. Instead of his usual cheery self, his eyes were drooping in a state of exhaustion. His eyes were slowly closing to a shut and a small drop of saliva hung from his lower lip.

He was about to fall forward, passed out, until Twilight gave a sharp "Spike!" that effectively got him awake once more. The dragon tripped before regaining his balance against the wall. When Spike stopped stumbling Twilight frowned. "Spike, what's wrong with you?" She asked and Spike gave a long yawn.

"Oh I dunno, maybe it's because I'm still awake at 11:42 at night." Spike drawled, his grumpy attitude showing. "C'mon Twilight, let's just get some sleep. We can wait 7 hours to perform a simple spell, right?"

Before he knew it, Twilight's face had appeared just a few inches from his own. The young dragon yelped in surprise while Twilight narrowed her eyes. "Spike! This isn't just a _simple spell_! It's the Cross Dimension Rift Spell!" She exclaimed sternly.

"Princess Celestia sent me this spell so I can figure out how it works! She wants me to perform it Spike! As soon as possible!" She said, a little out of breath while Spike gave another small yawn. "Okaaaay… but did you really need to trash the whole Library for this?" He said pointing behind her. The Element of Magic turned her head and soon gained a light blush on her cheeks.

Littering the floors were piles and piles of books and scrolls, each open and tossed around without care. Twilight chuckled nervously. "Oh, oops." Spike sighed and rubbed his head.

"Look Twilight, I know you're all for doing new spells, but you need some rest. Like you always told me when I was younger, 'staying up too late will cause health problems.'" Spike recited and Twilight bit the inside of her cheeks. "Ooh, I know, but this was the most sophisticated spell I've ever received and it took me a week to figure it out! At least let me try it once." She pleaded with a quivering lip.

Spike just stared at her. Normally it would be reversed, him asking her to stay up for something not the other way around. Spike chuckled inwardly. Right now, even if it didn't mean much, he had the choice of her actions.

He tapped his chin in a teasing way and started mumbling incoherent words. "Spike," She whined. "Think about the wonders of a new world!" She reasoned desperately. Seeing Twilight get annoyed, Spike gave her a small smile. "Oh alright. Just once and we go to bed." He said.

"Ooh, thank you, thank you!" Twilight squealed like a schoolgirl getting candy and went to the center of the room. Once she got into a good set of firm footings, she started to chant ancient words under her breath. Her horn began to glow a light purple as words started to fly out her mouth.

Spike had resumed his position on leaning against the Library wall, trying to stay awake, even though the sound of seeing a new world intrigued him to know end, his body was still too tired to show excitement. He continued to watch Twilight from the sidelines and after a few seconds of hearing chants, wind was slowly swirling around the library.

His eyes opened farther as he saw Twilight's horn pulse a few times and her mane started to float up into the air. Feeling her magic pulse outwards and getting stronger, Spike got a little worried. "Uh, Twilight?"

She didn't hear him and continued to chant the words. Soon her eyes opened up and appeared white while she started to float into the air. "Twilight…!" Spike said as he tried to take a step back from the now forming ball of purple magic. The wind had already started to pick up, shaking or pushing over everything in the room.

Spike looked at the flying books that seemed to orbit around Twilight's form like the Solar System. "Hey! Twilight!" Spike exclaimed, trying to shout for his friend's attention. Since the wind had been flying around ferociously, pulling and/or pushing objects during its rampage, the wind had a grip on a large book on the top shelf behind Spike's form.

A large, very large book started to shake in its spot before it had begun twitching forward into the chaos inside the Library. Once the wind's hold managed to pull the book out, the weight of the book had caused it to drop. When Spike had taken a deep breath to call out to Twilight once more, the book had fallen down on him, accidently pushing the air from his stomach and out of his mouth in the form of green flames.

When the flames flew at the floating Twilight, the bubble of magic surrounding her took the hit, but instead of breaking apart, the flames were absorbed into the magic shield and were swirling around Twilight as well.

Spike started to squirm under the book, trying to escape while he watched Twilight finish her chanting. When the purple unicorn had finished the spell's enchantments, her eyes were opened as far as they could and the magic bubble exploded outwards, sending any floating books into the walls or floor. The magic on Twilight's horn pulsed with a small course of static running along it before it shot forward towards the wall. The small pulse of magic bounced off the walls surfaced and off the floor's as well.

Twilight had already fallen to the ground and took shelter from the rogue magic as it ricocheted from wall to wall, floor to ceiling. When the magic's course had turned towards Spike, the small dragon let out a loud yelp and closed his eyes. Before the magic energy could touch Spike, it turned into vapor and disappeared before coming in contact with Spike's face.

Twilight crawled out from under a pile of books and ran towards her assistant. "Oh Celestia, Spike are you okay!?" She worried as she used her magic to lift the heavy book off the dragon's back. The small dragon was whimpering with his arms shielding his face.

"Spike!" The young reptile popped his eyes open to look at Twilight's worried glance. He realized that he was shaking like a leaf and quickly sprung up onto his two feet, his claws dusting himself off. "Um, I'm alright! No need to worry!" He said, trying to act tougher than he actually was. Twilight let out a sigh of relief and then giggle at her assistant.

"Well Spike, I guess the spell was a bust. A deals a deal, let's get to bed." She said, disappointed that her newest spell didn't work like she hoped.

Spike let out a breath of relief at the thought of sleeping in his bed, but before he took a step, he let out a forced cough and pointed behind Twilight once more. "I'm not cleaning this up." Spike said, his tone holding annoyance as Twilight gave a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'll clean up while you get to bed." Spike nodded at her answer and began to walk towards the door to their bedroom. "Goodnight Twilight."

"'Night Spike." She answered back as the door closed behind Spike. Twilight let out a long frustrated sigh. "I thought I got all the details right this time!" She mumbled angrily. "What happened?" What Twilight didn't know happened was with Spike's flames and her magic, the spell worked, but not in the fashion Twilight wanted.

She would've stayed up and read what she was supposed to do, but the unicorn was too exhausted to even care. All her excitement left as she used her magic to lift of numerous books at the same time. She decided to try again in the morning when her body was well rested and her mind clear.

As she continued cleaning, she failed to sense the presence of magic somewhere around Ponyville's borders.

* * *

_**Everfree Forest **_

In a small field, a large portal of swirling light purple and green colored magic formed over the grass, its light radiating through the dark forest trees. Animals, becoming curious at the strange energy, began to draw near the area. Squirrels and bats hung up in the tree tops and larger animals like bears and leopards stayed on the ground. As they heard the portal make a whirring sound, the light made from the portal glowed brighter.

When the animals saw nothing else happen, they're curiosity started to get the better of them. Bears started to communicate in their language as well as squirrels, most likely saying 'What do you think it is?'

As all the animals continued to communicate, 2 bats screeched at each other. The bigger bat seemed to talk to the younger and smaller one in shock. 'What do you mean you wanna check it out!?'

'What, don't you?' The smaller bat screeched and the bigger one shook his head. 'No I don't! That magic energy... thing, seems dangerous! We shouldn't even be here!' The smaller bat started to shriek back.

'But father!'

'No buts! We're leaving right now!'

The smaller bat had a weird breath, probably a sigh. 'Okay... we can go...' He said in defeat and the older bat nodded. Once the bigger bat stretched his wings, he took off and began to fly through the night.

'C'mon, if you hurry, you might catch up with you're mother for din-' The father bat stopped when he looked back. Where his son was supposed to be flying behind him was empty. His eyes widened. He zoomed back to the branch they were last at and once he landed, he looked around quickly.

'SON! SON!' He screeched as loud as he could before a squirrel scurried up to him. The squirrel picked her ear and stood up on her hind legs. 'Why're you screaming so loudly?'

'I lost my son, that's why!'

'What does he look like?'

'... ME!'

'Oh, is that him?' The squirrel said pointed to the swirling portal. The bat looked towards where she pointed and gasped. Flying in front of the portal was his son. His child looked like he was gonna enter the portal and jumped off the branch.

The younger bat, looked at the portal with wide eyes. He saw strange images flash through the light. Some good, some bad, some horrific. The small bat flapped his wings harder and was about to fly away to join his father until he heard a scream.

'SON WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'

The small bat yelped in shock and accidentally flapped backwards, shooting himself into the portal. The older bat gasped and stopped flying towards the portal. His eyes were wide and mouth was hanging open.

'Son...'

After a few seconds of silence from everything, the bat held his head down and positioned his wings to spin him around. Before he took off, he heard a familiar screeching noise and looked back to see a small bat fly through the portal.

The older bat flapped to his child and was gonna scold him for scaring him like that until he saw a frightened look on his boy's face. 'RUN!' The child screeched loudly, zooming past his father. The older bat blinked before taking after his son and flying off as well, planning to question him as soon as he caught up.

All the other animals looked at the small bat family and thought, 'Run? From what?'

Without warning, a hand had poked through making some animals back away. They all saw something else as well. Following the hand was an arm, then a torso, then a head, and following after that was a pair of legs. When the body was finished being spat out from the portal, the creature fell to the floor, groaning in pain before the portal flashed for a quick second before disappearing.

As the creature lied across the grassy ground, his image was shown to any and all creatures that weren't frightened and stayed. He had a black jacket with a red undershirt, his pants were a light blue with ripped holes at the knees and he had red, black and white shoes with a man shaped symbol holding a ball at the ankles. The skin of the creature was brown, his black hair short and glasses hanging on his face. This creature is known as a Human, a species long extinct in this world.

As the Human slowly got up, animals backed away when they saw a hand rub the human's forehead. "Ouch." The human spoke, surprising most of the watching animals. The voice sounded like a male, so the human was diagnosed as a man. "Ugh, my head." He muttered as he opened up an eye. That eye widened as he saw creatures hiding in the dark, their eyes glowing as they stared at him. "Wh-where am I…!?" He whispered in panic, backing up slowly.

When the boy started to get up, his body had begun to twitch and he fell back to the floor in pain. "What's going on!?" He grunted as he clutched his chest. While the animals of the Everfree Forest watched on, they all saw a blackish red aura start to ooze from his body.

The aura covered the boy's squirming form like a dome. Once the dome was completed, the animals looked closely and saw an interesting scene. On his back and under his jacket were moving bumps, going back and forth, side to side, and up and down. The human started to scream in pain before the bumps pushed the jacket up.

With the sound of a tear, the jacket was pierced through by two very large wings, bat looking dragon wings. They were covered in blood from being pushed out from the skin. They flapped in a dazed manner.

Pretty soon, all the animals saw another bump, this time a few inches under the wings. The jacket didn't have a third hole because this time, a long arrowhead tipped tail poked through the back of his pants. The tail was long and black, as thin as a whip. It was covered in blood as well. As the transformation continued, the animals were too far away to notice that the human's canines had begun to grow longer and sharper, like fangs. As the red aura slowly started to leave, the human's screams had died down to heavy pants for air. The boy was sweating from exhaustion as his eyes opened up slowly, showing slit like pupils. His hands were still clutching his chest, but this time it wasn't from pain. It was because he felt a strong heat inside his lungs and before he could comprehend what happened, he started to cough out puffs of smoke before the last cough let out a small stream of red fire. Animals saw the destructive element erupt from his mouth and immediately began flee.

'RUN AWAY!'

After the fire stopped flowing from his mouth, the boy fell on his back, gasping as his throat burned slightly. His eyes glossed over in a dazed manner as darkness took over. But before his vision left him, he could've sworn her saw a blurry blotch of yellow and pink slowly coming near him, a soft and far away sound of "Oh Celestia… are you… okay….?" He finally closed his eyes and sleep overtook him.

This 'human' was me… Nicholas Burton.

* * *

**Weird chapter 1 with the bats and the animal stupidity and the spell gone wrong... But let's just talk about other things like reviews! Good or bad, doesn't matter as long as it helps me realize what needs to be added or changed.**

**Anyway, Chapter 2: Trying To Fit In. Stay tuned.**

**Peace!**

**(I'll be a bit slow with updated, but I'll try to work every 1 or 2 weeks. Always check my profile for new stories. Remember: check, read, review. Simple 3 step plan.)**


	2. Questions and Answers

**Hello readers! I'm back with a new chap of Unexpected Turn Of Events! If ya'll waited long enough for me to update and forgot what happened last, then let me enlighten you! **

**1.) Twilight's cast of the Dimensional Rift Spell got 'fucked' up because of Spike's dragon fire. **

**2.) Portal opened in Everfree Forest and a bat child accidently flew in and out because of his stupid father's yelling. **

**3.) Then when my OC was pooped out of the portal like a turd, he was mutated from being exposed to Equestira's magic environment, gaining wings and a tail.**

**4.) And finally, an angel appeared and took him too her home, aka Fluttershy's being nice and caring. **

**That is all! Now on with the story/series parody!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MLP**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Questions and Answers**

Nicholas groaned lightly as he turned around in his bed. "Are you awake now?" A soft voice asked, making Nicholas' eyes snap open. With a quick movement, Nicholas sat up in his 'bed' and looked at the owner of the voice. His eyes widened. There in front of him was a female yellow colored pegasus with a pink mane. On her flank was a symbol of three pink butterflies. Her large worried eyes were a greenish blue color.

"Oh my, did I startle you?" She said quietly as Nicholas stared at her in shock, his mouth hanging open.

As if his body was catching up to his mind like a race, Nicholas finally let out a terrified scream, making the pegasus jump back. "AAAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL!?" His voice was loud, but that didn't surprise the pegasus as much as the fact that he was able to speak English. The pegasus saw Nicholas start to back up in the bed before he pushed his wings against the wall, making him scream even louder from both surprise and pain. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" He said taking notice of his new appendages, as well as his swishing tail.

The pegasus raised her hoofs. "Please calm down, mister." She asked quietly as Nicholas' head turned towards her quickly. "You can talk!?" He exclaimed, his voice a bit scratchy from screaming as loud as he could. The pegasus nodded slowly. "But how is that possible? How is _this_ possible!?" He asked motioning to his wings. The pegasus nodded slowly as she walked closer. "Just calm down and take a deep breath." She instructed calmly, her voice saying otherwise than the fear in her eyes. The 'human' was hesitant to nod, but he did. He placed his hand on his chest and took a deep breath to calm down his beating heart.

When Nicholas opened his eyes again to look at the pegasus, he saw a small on her mouth. "See, was that so hard?" She asked and Nicholas shook his head slowly. "How is this happening? How are you able to talk?" He asked quietly, but the pegasus didn't answer his question like he wanted. He was only answered with a "Oh my, you must be hungry. Excuse me for a minute." Nicholas saw the yellow pony hover out the room, leaving him alone. He looked over his shoulder to spot his right wing. He raised a hand to touch it to check if it was real. Unconsciously the wing flinched when his fingertips touched, making his body jump in surprise.

'What's going on? Why do I have wings and a tail!?' He thought as he raised his right hand to his face. The second the hand touched his face, he realized something was wrong. He didn't have his glasses on and his vision was as sharp as it could get when the lens were clean. First he woke up to a talking pony, then he realized he had new limbs, and now he can see perfectly without his glasses. But for some reason… he believes he's seen her… somewhere. But still, how many talking ponies can you say you remember until you mix up who is who and forget someone"

"This has to be a dream." He said to himself, he muttered putting his face in his hands.

"What dream?" He heard the same quiet voice and he flinched again when he saw the same pony hovering next to him with a loaf of bread on a napkin. "Oops, sorry." She apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you again." Her voice was so quiet, but caring in every possible way. Why does it bother him so much!? He saw the bread in her hands… hoofs, and outstretched his arms to take it.

The pegasus saw his gesture and dropped the bread in his hands. "I thought you might be hungry." Nicholas gave a small smile, a little bit forced. "Thank you." He responded, but when Nicholas remembered what happened before, shook his head. "Oh yeah, it's not your fault I'm easily startled, I'm still a little jumpy from all of," He motioned his arms around the room and then to her. "This. I mean where I come from, there were no talking animals. Or flying horses." The yellow pegasus titled her head a bit, letting her pink mane hit the floor slightly. "Really? Where do you come from?" She asked politely.

Before Nicholas spoke however, the pegasus cut him off in a hurry, like she just realized something. "Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself!" She coughed a little before smiling. "My name's Fluttershy, nice to meet you." Nicholas froze so quickly, he thought time was stopped.

'That name! I knew I recognized her!' Nicholas' eyes widened as his blood ran cold. 'I'm in My Little Pony!?' Nicholas looked at the bread in his hands in deep thought. 'But how is this possible? I… I should be at home, getting ready for school. Not in a world with talking ponies!' Nicholas' breathing started to pick up. 'What if I never get home? What if I can't hang out with my friends anymore? What if-' Nicholas gasped in horror. 'What if can't get laid!? AAAAAHHH!' He screamed in his mind, his head shaking from side to side.

He felt a hoof on his shoulder and turned to see Fluttershy's worried eyes. "Are you alright? I tried talking to you and you weren't listening." Nicholas gulped as he turned away from her. "I really don't belong here. I need to get back home." He said quickly. "Where in Equestria do you live?" Nicholas could easily tell that the yellow pegasus was confused. The whole world was filled with talking ponies! There couldn't possibly be any other place in this world where there weren't any. Nicholas gulped again. "I'm not from Equestria. I'm from a different world." He said making Fluttershy's eyes go wide. "W-wha-" He felt a bit too daring, but he needed to understand how he got there. He opened his mouth.

"Can you take me to Twilight Sparkle's house?"

Fluttershy took a few steps away in surprise, a slight fear in her pupils. "H-h-how do you know Twilight?" She demanded as he raised his hands. She looked even more scared from his gesture.

'Damn, forgot they don't know what hands are.' He took a breath. "Look, I don't want to cause any trouble. I just need to speak with her. I promise I'll explain everything when we get there." He said carefully and saw Fluttershy whimper slightly. "Please?" Fluttershy stared at the 'human' before giving a small nod. It was unsure, but it was still a nod. "Okay, follow me." She said and Nicholas smiled.

Before he got up, his stomach rumbled, scaring Fluttershy enough to let out an "Eep!" He chuckled sheepishly and grabbed the bread from the bed.

* * *

_**Nicholas' P.O.V (Most of the time)**_

I really can't believe this was happening. I can't believe I was in the _world_ of _**My Little Pony**_!

I looked at Fluttershy who was trotting at my side, a bit nervous at my being. But I could still tell she was giving me a chance. I mean, this was Fluttershy! _The_ Fluttershy that would give any creature a chance, no matter how big or small they were. But I guess telling her I was from another dimension kinda scared her more than I thought. I couldn't really blame her. Other than her character of being the kindest, but most easily scared per- I mean pony, she was in the spot of being next to creature, that she had no idea what I could do, from another dimension. I mean, she could easily believe I'm an invader wanting to take over her land!

But hey, that's why I think.

Anyway, we've been walking through Ponyville for a few minutes and I could tell you that my excitement was getting higher and higher with each passing second. Looking at a lot of Technicolor ponies doing their own things is a lot better than watching the show. Sure I've been receiving a few, no scratch that. A LOT of suspicious, slightly disgusted, and scared expressions from almost every pony that I'm near. I swore I heard someone mutter under their breath, "Was that a burnt Diamond Dog? No it has wings." I snorted and crossed my arms with a huff. "Of course somepony calls me a _burnt_ Diamond Dog." There better not be any racists in this world, or I swear there will be hell.

"We're almost there." Fluttershy said so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I looked away from a stand of carrots and saw a large tree like house just a few feet away. It's surprising how much I didn't seem to notice it. I bent down a little bit and turned to Fluttershy with a grin. "Thank you for helping me Fluttershy. I really appreciate it." She turned to me and I thought she was gonna give me a smile, but I only saw her eyes widen and her mouth clamp shut when she looked at me. I lost my grin. "What, what's wrong?" I guess Fluttershy couldn't speak so she pointed her hoof to her mouth. I looked a bit confused until I reached into my pocket.

Fluttershy saw a small thin rectangular object in my hand, on side a shiny black and the other was a silver coloring. I looked at the black side and saw my reflection, or more specifically my now identified, lengthened canines. "Jesus, I have fangs!?" I exclaimed in surprise putting a finger under my right canine. 'Damn, I look like a black Dracula right now! I wonder what other surprises there are?' I thought to myself until I heard a small voice.

"Um, what is that in your hand?" Fluttershy whispered and I looked at my IPod.

"Oh this?" I chuckled. "Back in my world my people created advanced technology. This is just one of the many things that were created. It's called an IPod." She looked at me in surprised curiosity. "What does it do?" I smirked, showing my fangs on accident. I saw Fluttershy try to hide a flinch so I tried to speak without exposing my teeth. "Well, back in my world it can go on something called the Internet. It's like a very large digital…" I tried to find a good word until I looked at Twilight's home. "Like a digital library! It holds everything you want to learn." Fluttershy's eyes widened. "Really?" I nodded.

"But that's not all. It can hold music, take pictures, videos, I could talk to friends," I rubbed the back of my head. "Well if I had internet connection I could talk to them. But yeah, that's basically the gist of things." I explained and I could see Fluttershy floating next to me, looking at my IPod with amazement. "All that in that tiny thing? That's amazing." She said and I raised my hand to point forward. She looked in the direction of my finger to find that we're at Twilight's door. "Oh!" She said, blushing a bit in embarrassment. I had a choice to warn her that we were already at our destination or say nothing and let her hover face first into the door. Hey I'm not an asshole... to ponies.

She landed back on the ground and raised her hoof to knock.

_Knock, knock!_

We heard the sound of shuffling and childish version of curses from the inside. "H-hold on! I'm coming!" We heard Twilight's rushed tone. Fluttershy and I looked at each other before I shrugged. Both of us heard hoofsteps and the door unlocking.

The door quickly opened up to see a puffing purple unicorn with unruly hair. Twilight had her eyes closed and a nervous smile. "Sorry, welcome to Ponyville Li-" Twilight's words died in her throat when she looked at me. Her eyes were wide, pupils shrunken to pin dots. "D-Diamond Dog…" She whispered and I quickly waved my hands with a shaking head. "No, no, no, no! I'm not a Diamond Dog!" I said quickly making her take a step back. "I-It can talk…!"

Fluttershy sighed and took a step forward. She like me, needed answers and being scared won't do much help. "Twilight, can you let us in? We need to talk about, uh," I forgot I didn't tell her my name. "My name is Nicholas Burton. Nick for short." I said kindly. Fluttershy nodded. "Yeah... Nick." Twilight stared at me before looking a bit unsure. "What are you?" She said, a bit on her must-learn-about-new-things side. I chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything inside." I assured and Twilight gave me a small nod, a little cautious, but still granted me access into her home.

I stepped inside to look around, seeing some books scattered around on the floor and on the left side of the room, I spotted a small green and purple dragon. He was swiping the floor with a broom, trying to get rid of the dust or ripped paper. I raised my hand. "Hello." I said, careful not to alarm him. My efforts were in vain when he turned around. His eyes widened. Shit. "Diamond Dog!" He screamed before running towards me with the broom. I gasped and ran away from the rampaging mini-dragon. "He-hey! I'm not a Diamond Dog! Cut it out!" I shouted as Spike continued to whack me with the broom stick.

Fluttershy and Twilight were still at the door, and surprising to me, they were both giggling. I guess seeing me, a creature that could possible kick Spike across the room, running from a small dragon with a broom stick was funny to them. I frowned. I didn't think so. "Can you tell him to stop!?" I shouted, dodging another swipe.

Twilight gave an amused sigh and trotted forward. "Okay, Spike stop attacking Nick." She said, but Spike didn't exactly hear correctly with his yelling. He brought the broom stick down on me again, but as if on reflex, my tail shot out and grabbed the broom, holding the dragon in the air. Spike was kicking in frustration. "Hey, put me down!" He demanded and I grinned at him.

"Not so tough now are ya?" I teased until Spike took a deep breath. Another shit.

As Spike let out a small puff of fire, it was like time slowed down for me for multiple things to happen. 1.) I took in more air than I should of for a small gasp. 2.) I felt a warm feeling boiling in my stomach and lungs. 3.) When the extra air began to release from my lungs, I felt the warmth flow up to my throat. 4.) My throat began to burn lightly and my cheeks puffed up. And 5.) My mouth was forced open by a small burst of red flames, shooting towards Spike's green.

Right now, I didn't know what the hell just happened. All I remember from the last 2 seconds was Spikes fire, air in my lungs, warm in my throat, and then flipping fire from my mouth! While I couldn't comprehend my new actions, neither could Spike as his green flames made contact with my red and both canceled each other out, making both of our eyes wide.

"You/I can breathe fire!?" We said at the same time until I heard a cough. I looked over to see Twilight with an uneasy expression. "Nick, can you please put Spike down? Spike stop trying to burn our guest." She ordered and both of us slowly nodded. I lowered Spike to the ground and unwrapped my tail from around him. I saw the small drake look at me with a suspicious eye, but said nothing insulting.

When all of us calmed down, I sat in front of Twilight, Fluttershy and Spike taking a deep breath. "For starters, I really don't know how I got into this world." Twilight immediately cut me off. "This world?" She said confused. "Uh yeah, this world. I'm saying that I'm from a different universe." Twilight's eyes widened. "Really!?" She exclaimed. 'Did my spell work?' She thought and I continued.

"Anyway, the only thing I remember was talking to one of my friends at his house before walking to his kitchen to get something to drink. Then when I opened his fridge, all I saw was a green and purple swirling vortex before I got sucked in. I even thought I heard the sounds of screeching in my ears and before I knew it, I was in a forest in the middle of the night with a tail and wings. Then I passed out and woke up in Fluttershy's cottage." I explained and Twilight hummed lightly.

"So you're saying that you were taken from your world on accident and when you came here you gained wings and a tail? Like you normally don't have?" I nodded. "When did you get to the Everfree Forest?" I didn't mention Everfree did I? No, I couldn't have made a simple mistake so soon! Luckily to calm myself down, I remembered that Fluttershy's cottage was nearest to the Everfree so it was safe to assume that Twilight didn't think suspiciously of me. Yet.

Fluttershy spoke up. "I found him last night around 11:30 when I saw a flash of light during my time putting the chickens to sleep. They seemed kinda scared a bit before the lightshow, though." Before me or Fluttershy could say anything, Twilight jumped towards Spike with a gleeful smile. "Spike, the spell worked!" She screamed in his face, making the dragon cringe from the volume. "I _did_ cast the spell right! It worked!" Watching the purple unicorn shake her assistant back and forth, I couldn't help, but raise my right eyebrow.

"Wait, what spell?" I accused, my arms crossed over my chest. Of course I was a bit peeved because for all of your information, I was just kidnapped and taken to another universe! With talking ponies who can use magic or fly!... Actually this doesn't sound that bad.

"My mentor, Princess Celestia, gave me a spell that allows dimension traveling." Twilight explained. "I perfected it last night and casted it, but when it looked like nothing had happened, I thought it didn't work so I gave up. But now you're here, saying you appeared in the Everfree Forest! Just around the time the spell was casted! Ooh, this is amazing!" Before the girl, er mare, could jump around, Fluttershy held her down with a horrified face. "Twilight, you mean to tell us that you brought Nicholas here?" The unicorn nodded. "Twilight that's horrible! You just stole him from his home!" She screamed, even though it sounded like an inside-voice.

Twilight blinked before realizing what she caused. She stopped her bouncing and her eyelids dropped. She turned to me with an apologetic frown. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." She said solemnly.

Wow, that was the fastest I've ever seen a female change moods. Sure, I should've been a bit more peeved, but she was only doing what her teacher ordered her to do. Plus, I'm the only human who's getting the chance to talk to a freakin' unicorn and pegasus! I sighed. "It's alright. I guess if I were in your shoes," She looked at me in confusion. "Hooves, I probably would've tried the same thing." Twilight blinked at me.

"So you forgive me?" Twilight asked.

"Of course I do. Even though I'm still a little freaked out that I'm in another universe, it's still pretty amazing." I joked as Fluttershy looked at me with confused eyes. "But don't you want to get back to your world?" I nodded. "Well yeah, sure I do. But c'mon, wouldn't you want to explore a world you've never seen?" I quickly saw Twilight nod her head, but Fluttershy shook hers in denial. I didn't notice that Twilight's ears had perked up when she heard the word 'explore'. I saw her horn glow purple and appearing before her was a small notepad and a quill.

"Nicholas, can I ask you some questions? I'd like to know what you are and what you're world is like." I smiled and nodded. "Sure why not?" Twilight gave an excited squeal. Right now, I had to think of things I barely even learn in Biology _and_ keep my appearance friendly.

"Okay first question: What is your race and how old are you?"

"I'm a Homo Sapien, human for simple terms. If you want to know more, I can tell you that my race has evolved from the simian race." Twilight nodded, her quill writing on the pad ferociously. "And I'm 15 years old." She stopped writing and looked at me in surprise. "15? But you're so big and your voice is so deep!" I chuckled. "Yeah, humans can grow differently. I'm pretty sure I'm the normal height of a teenager or a grown person, but I guess from puberty, my voice got deeper." Twilight smiled and wrote it down. "I'm gonna ask you what and how long this puberty thing lasts later." I felt a small amount of heat in my cheeks. Talking to a female, even a mare, was still embarrassing when talking about hormones and wet dreams.

"Okay, second question: How long do humans live?"

"Rough estimate, I'd have to say to 80 years old, maybe 90 if they live healthy enough."

"Are you a male or a female?" I looked at her with a deadpan expression that said 'are you kidding me?'

"I'm a male. I have the male genitalia to prove it." Twilight looked up from her pad. "And where is it located?" I was hesitant, but I stood up and used my hands to circle around my crotch area. She seemed to have realized I had pants on. "Why are you wearing clothes?" I blinked.

"Well, back in my world, it's taboo to be naked around others. But in scientific terms, I'd have to say because our skin is too thin to protect against cold temperatures."

"Okay… fourth question: Do you use magic?" I answered quickly.

"Huh, I wish I did. Back in my world, we use technology. A lot of it." Fluttershy smiled and turned to her friend. "That's right, Twilight. Outside he told me that his world uses something called the Internet. It's like a huge digital library." Twilight's eyes widened. "A library!?" I nodded, already seeing this coming. "Yeah, we have lots of things that use the internet or technology. You can go on something called the computer and search up anything you want and it'll pop up in 2 seconds saying 'this out of 3 billion results.'" Twilight's eyes began to sparkle in astonishment. "The internet sounds so amazing! Do you have it with you?"

I sighed and shook my head. I saw her eyes dull in disappointment. A total 180 in emotions once again. "I'm sorry, but even if I did have a computer it wouldn't work. On my planet, called Earth," I saw Twilight write it down. "In space, we have a satellite that gives us Internet Connection." I swore I almost saw Twilight explode. "You've perfected space travel!? What didn't your race perfect?" I snorted and rolled my eyes. "I guess you can say lots of simpler things because most of my race are really ignorant. But in my world we didn't come close to portals to another dimension or the use of magic. Scientists in my world believe that parallel dimensions are a myth and magic is just tricks with scientific shortcuts." Fluttershy, Twilight, and Spike gasped. They looked a bit insulted.

"No magic?" I shook my head. "Well that's, um, weird." I chuckled. Hearing a OCD purple unicorn called me weird was ironic.

I saw Twilight bring her pad to her face again. I guess she still wanted answers.

"Okay, fifth question: What are your… eating habits?" I winced when I saw her hesitation. I wouldn't lie if I said I didn't hear the slight fear in her voice. I didn't want to answer this, especially to Fluttershy. I mean really? Telling them that most humans eat meat would scare them enough to think I was their predator. I tried to sugarcoat it.

"My race is omnivores. We eat plants, fruit, and meat." I tried to make it sound like we eat plants and fruits more than meat, I still saw Fluttershy back away a little in fear. I answered quickly. "Humans eat different things, like some of my kind are vegetarians. Humans who only eat plants. And some other humans like to uh," How do I put this without giving the Element of Kindness a heart attack? "Hunt for food?" Fluttershy paled. Fuck, why did I say that!?

"You eat animals!?" She screamed, higher than last time. I was reluctant to give a nod. Hey, at least she didn't have a seizure on the floor. I guess that was a good sign. "Yes, we do. I'm sorry, but most of my race has a sick mind. Lots of humans like to kill animals for sport or to make new kinds of foods." I swore Fluttershy was gonna pass out if I don't choose my words. Twilight gave me a nervous glance. "So, uh, what are you? What do you eat?" She said.

"I'm an omnivore." Fluttershy eeped again and flew up into the air, as if I was about to turn into a monster and tear her to pieces. "But!" I shouted in a rush. "I won't hunt animals for food. I promise you that." 'In the day maybe.' I reassured and Fluttershy came back to the ground, slowly.

She still looked at me carefully, as if I was gonna attack her. "But then what would you eat? It's not like you can survive on flowers and oats all the time." Twilight stated and I nodded. "I don't know how long I will be staying here, but I do know for a fact that eating flowers or veggies all the time wouldn't help me. I'm not even sure if my digestive track could handle eating flowers."

"So you're saying you're still gonna eat meat?" She whimpered and I was gonna shake my head to say no, but I chose to nod instead. I'm not gonna lie, but I'm not gonna be a douche and scare her even more. I sighed and held my hand up in a gesture towards Twilight. "Like Twilight said, I won't be able to survive here if I only eat oats or other plants. My body needs that stuff to survive, but trust me. I won't eat it near you if it makes you uncomfortable." Fluttershy nodded weakly. "Thank you. I-I wouldn't be able to handle seeing you… eat animals." She said with a small smile, but I could tell it was forced and she was still scared of me. I sighed. Great, I've already made Fluttershy, the pony who gives all creatures a chance, scared of the Human race.

Twilight and Spike's eyes flashed back and forth between Fluttershy and I while we all sat, or stood, in an awkward silence.

Without warning, I saw Twilight stand up with a forced smile. "Okay! I think today's questions are done!" She said, poofing the pad and quill away with her magic. 'For now' I thought, but I could tell she noticed Fluttershy getting uncomfortable. For the moment, I was glad she tried to take away the tension.

"I believe that Princess Celestia will like this new discovery!" She said before turning to her assistant Spike. I almost forgot he was still here since he didn't even bother to say one word. I did see him stare at me with a curious stare, but he didn't say anything. He just turned back to Twilight. "Spike, I'd like for you to take a letter!" She said with a smile. Reaching behind himself, Spike pulled out a paper and quill from who-knows-where.

"Ready when you are Twilight." He said and Twilight nodded.

**Dear Princess Celestia,**

** The Cross Dimension Rift spell you've sent me a week ago worked, as I have tried the spell last night at exactly 11:45 pm. **

** I have been talking to a two legged creature called a human, Aka a Homo Sapien, and have learned his species basic nature. He **

** appears to be from a world called Earth where humans have created technology and my now personal favorite, the Internet! I will **

**send you all the facts I've learned from Nicholas Burton, the human, tonight. Thank you Princess Celestia,**

**From Twilight Sparkle**

After filling the paper with the directed words, the small purple dragon rolled up the paper into a scroll. Spike let out a small stream of fire that engulfed the scroll and turned it into magical dust that flew out the window. I watched it go with amazement and then I heard Twilight speak up. "I forgot to tell you. I'm Princess Celestia's prized pupil. I've been her apprentice for 12 years." I whistled. "How old are you?"

"Fluttershy and I are 21 years old." She answered. I instantly did the math in my head. 'That meant she's been learning since she was 9!'

"Really? But you both look so young! Like you're both 17!" I guess my compliment had some effect as both mares blushed at the praise.

"Th-thank you Nicholas." Fluttershy said with a small smile. I chuckled when she tried to hide behind her mane. Before I could comment on how adorable she looked, I saw Spike's face scrunch up before he burped out a scroll. 'Wow, that was fast.' Twilight nodded and picked up the paper. "This should be the Princess' response." She told me. She began to read aloud.

**Dear Twilight Sparkle,**

**I have received and read over your letter. First, I'd like to congratulate you on perfecting this spell **

**along with meeting a new species called a Human.**

**I am impressed at your skills once more. I wish to speak with this Nicholas **

** in person tomorrow at noon. I will be coming to Ponyville for a visit so you don't **

**have to go out of your way to travel to Canterlot.**

**I await your progress report of Friendship and the facts on Nicholas' race tonight. **

**From, Princess Celestia.**

Twilight turned to me with a grin. "Princess Celestia is coming tomorrow! She wants to see you tomorrow! In person!" She squealed. I chuckled nervously.

Sure watching My Little Pony on TV and seeing Celestia appear was okay, but in this case, I am meeting the _real_ Celestia in person. A powerful goddess in this world! I guess you could say I'm a bit nervous that I might fuck up and make a fool out of myself. But what are the chances of that happening; 99.9%? I let out a slightly nervous breath. "Okay, well at least I know she's gonna come here to talk later." Fluttershy looked at me. "What are you gonna do in the meantime?"

I tapped my chin. "I don't know. Maybe have a look around Ponyville?" I suggested.

"My question for you is, where are you gonna stay? It's not like you have a house right now." Twilight asked. I blinked before giving myself a quick face-palm.

"Crap, I knew I was forgetting something." I muttered before I heard Fluttershy's voice. "H-He can st-stay with m-me." She stuttered.

"Are you sure Fluttershy? I mean, I've only known you for a few hours. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable." God that sounded so wrong, but luckily I said it carefully and she smiled. "Oh no worries, it's perfectly fine. I'd love to help my friends in need, even if they are from another universe." She giggled at her small joke and a smile.

"Thank you Fluttershy, but I didn't know I was your friend." Fluttershy's smile got bigger. "I guess you didn't understand it before." I looked confused. "Understand what?" Fluttershy blushed lightly. "The bread I gave you this morning when you woke up." She said, getting quieter with each word. Twilight's eyes lit up and her mouth was in the shape of a small o. "Oh yeah, you might not understand some of our cultures, but sharing bread is a sign of wanting to start a relationship." I nodded in understanding. "Oh alright," I said with a calm smile before I froze and my mind caught back up.

Beep, beep, beep, WHAT THE FU-

My eyes widened in shock as I jumped up onto my two feet. "Wait what!? A relationship!?" I exclaimed in shock making Fluttershy eep and hide behind her mane while Twilight started laughing. The purple unicorn saw my startled expression. "No, wait." She began, trying to stop laughing. "You misunderstand! Sharing bread can mean two different relationships. Friendships or," She pointed a hoof at me with a smirk. "Whatever you're thinking."

I blushed and Fluttershy's cheeks got darker. I felt like an idiot. Of course it wasn't to say 'Oh I've just met you and I want to be your girlfriend.' I sat back down with a few sheepish chuckles. "Oops, I'm sorry Fluttershy. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that." The yellow pegasus smile behind her mane. "No worries. You're still new to our home." She said quietly and I stood back up.

"Well I'm glad that explanations and housing arrangements are taken care of!" I started to walk towards the door. "I think I'll take a walk around Ponyville, get used to walking around here." I said with a chuckle before I opened the door. I heard Twilight's voice. "Be careful out there!" She warned and I smile. "Don't worry. I promise nothing bad will hap-" I gotta stop jinxing my shit.

A second later I found my face colliding with dirt from a powerful impact. I felt a moving weight on my back and when I tried to get up, I found my arms being pinned to the floor by blue hooves. I heard a _very_ voice.

"What are you doing here in Ponyville Diamond Dog!?"

I recognized that voice easily and I stopped struggling. "R-Rainbow Dash?" I said making said pegasus on top of me stop for a second. The rainbow pegasus scowled when she regained her bearings and pressed on my arms and back harder.

"How do you know my name!?" She demanded and she pressed down on my spine even harder, making me wince. "First, get off!" I said, my tail wrapping around her right hind leg. She yelped when I pulled her off and I saw her land on her back. Quickly stood up with my fists up, ready to protect myself. Rainbow Dash rolled over and stood back up with her wings flared, ready to attack me again. When I saw Rainbow leap at me, I had no choice, but to run forward as well, my right fist flying. Before Dash and I realized it, my body was lifted off the ground by a purple aura of magic. Rainbow Dash was as well.

I heard a shout from inside the library.

"Would you two just calm down?" Twilight said with an annoyed scowl. Rainbow Dash turned to her friend, pointing at me at the same time. "Twilight, all I was doing was coming here for a Daring Do book and all I saw was a Diamond Dog coming out of your home! What the hay is going on!?" She said glaring at me when she was finished. I couldn't help, but stick out my tongue to aggravate her even more. I heard Twilight sigh. "Look, let's just go back inside the library and explain everything one more time." I groaned, I never liked saying this more than once. Once the cyan pony and I went back in, we took our seats and I began my recent history.

* * *

**Second Chapter is finished and the mayhem finally starts! Will Nicholas get used to their customs? Will he find food? Will Fluttershy reveal her shed? Just kidding! But yeah, will our only Human survive in Equestria? Will Rainbow Dash stop tackling people to the ground going a good 30 miles per hour? Find out next time on Chapter 3 to whatever on... Unexpected Turn of Events!**

**(PS- I almost forgot to tell you guys, but I'm planning on putting Human/Pony sex scenes in my story(s) I'll warn you by putting 'Lemon Alert! Oh Shit!')**

**Please review**


	3. Trying To Fit In (Part 1)

**I've finally gotten around to updating Unexpected Turn of Events everybody! Damn I have no life-Uh what I meant was, let's reminisce about what happened in the last chapter for my OC okay?**

**1.) Nicholas woke up, freaked out about not getting laid, and almost gave Fluttershy a seizure.**

**2.) Scared the hell out of Twilight Sparkle and Spike, breathe fire, and answering questions.**

**3.) Almost got hitched on accident**

**4.) Got the shit tackled out of him by Rainbow Dash and sitting back in the Library**

**5.) Waiting to be put back into the story after Disclaimer**

**Don't own MLP**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trying To Fit In (Part 1)**

A few minutes later of explaining, I saw Rainbow Dash rub the back of her head with a sheepish grin. "Oh, well sorry for accusing you to be a Diamond Dog and jumping you like that." I shrugged with a small smile.

"Eh, it's alright." I stated. "You were only trying to protect your friends from a threat. I would've done the same thing." Rainbow Dash had a very light blush on her cheeks, but since she didn't make any motion to act shy, I guess she didn't notice. I don't know why the hell she's blushing. I swear I've heard plenty of people, or ponies in their case, call her heroic and I've never EVER seen her blush. Not even a little bit. Or maybe I was just blind.

"But are you sure you're alright? You've been rubbing your back for a while." Fluttershy inquired. I blinked.

I didn't even realize my right hand was behind me, rubbing my spine. Wait, how long have I been rubbing my back? I had a little wince when I sat up straight. I turned to her and gave her a nod. "Don't worry, I'm fine." That was a lie. It was still really sore, but hey whaddya expect? I was just tackled to the ground by a 170 pound mare going 30 miles an hour. I blinked when I realized what happened approximately 10 minutes ago. I know it defied all logic to be transported to a world of magical talking ponies, but logic should still have meaning right now. Shouldn't I be ripped to pieces or an explosion shaped pile of blood? How am I still alive right now!?

"Hey, are you alright?" I flinched and jumped back to reality when I heard Rainbow Dash's voice.

After I shook my head a bit, trying to push away my thoughts, I saw her hover away and I guessed she was probably waving her ha-hoof in my face. I noticed Fluttershy, Twilight and Spike were staring at me in confusion and slight concern. I decided to give a small nod with a wide grin. "Uh, yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. I was just dosing off for a bit. Just a little thinking…" I said with a small chuckle. Rainbow Dash let out a small breath of relief. I could see that the cyan pegasus didn't want to have the memory of giving me a fatal injury on her conscience.

"Well good. I didn't think I hit you hard enough to cause brain damage." She said and I playfully snorted.

"I'm surprised I _don't_. I mean, you did hit me pretty hard and my back still hurts." I stood up from my chair and leaned back enough to hear a few cracks.

When I stood up straight, I saw their faces of horror and disgust. Spike was the first one to speak up. "Dude… doesn't that, like hurt?" He asked and I quickly shook my head. "No it doesn't. That's what my race does if they feel stiffness in their spine." I answered. I honestly didn't think that cracking my back would have a negative effect on them. Hmm, guess I hafta rethink _all_ my actions before I do them first.

Twilight gave me a calculating gaze. "Interesting," She declared, her eyes a bit narrowed. Uh oh, I know that look. It's the kind of look that expresses a person's nature and I can easily pick out what Twilight's is. She the type of person who loves to take things apart and see how they tick. I took a small step back. "Nicholas, would you like to stay a bit longer so I can learn more about you?" I gave her a nervous grin.

Back on Earth, if you heard someone said that with _that_ kind of look on their face; you're gonna be involved in sexual acts, be it willing or forced. And the only solution on Earth is... to run the fuck away from them and cover your ass! In this case?

"Uh, how about later?" I suggested and Twilight had disappointment in her eye.

"Why not now?" She said in an almost whine-like-a-filly manner.

"Well for starters, I'd like to walk around and get myself used to this world."

"Oh, well I guess it's okay." Twilight shrugged. "I mean I _did_ force you here, so you should have the right to travel around."

"Oh! I could show you around, like a tour guide!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"That sounds interesting." I commented. "Yeah and even better," I saw Rainbow fly closer to me with the biggest grin she could make. I felt her hoof pull lightly on my left wing. Once again, logic was broken when I noticed her pulling without fingers. "We can even be flying buddies!" She declared and I immediately lost my smile. My eyes drifted to the floor, embarrassing heat rising in my cheeks.

"What's the matter?" Rainbow said, a little worried. I mumbled quietly, but she didn't hear me.

Her ears flicked as she hovered closely, a hoof behind her right ear. "What did you say?"

"I said I…" The volume of my voice had went down so quickly, the Element of Loyalty sighed 'Geez, he's acting like Fluttershy!' She thought. Rainbow Dash had a look of annoyance plastered on her face. "Seriously, speak up!"

"I said I can't fly!" I declared, making the cyan pegasus fly back a bit. She blinked at me in confusion. "W-what?" She stuttered and I nodded. I couldn't help, but feel really embarrassed at the moment. My lifelong dream was to be able to fly into the air or at least hover a few feet off the ground. Ever since I started to like My Little Pony, my dream actually shifted into a wish. A wish where I could fly alongside Rainbow Dash like partners. And now that wish came true.

Mostly.

Sure I had wings, but I was never born with them so they were basically like props on my back. I could make them twitch, but if I tried to move them more, they'd most likely pop open in a disorganized manner and start having spasms, embarrassing me even further. They even weigh me down a bit where I'd almost lose balance. I could move my tail around, but it feels so weird that it'd make me want to cut it off just to feel a bit more normal. I even grazed it with a finger and it sent shivers throughout my body. So basically overall, I have a very sensitive tail and a pair of useless and weighted wings.

"What do you mean you can't fly? Look at those things!" Rainbow Dash pointed to my new appendages. "They're twice the size of my wings!" She said turning slightly to prove her point. Her wings did look small enough that they shouldn't even be able to carry her into the air.

I sighed in annoyance. "Didn't you hear me explain how I got here? How I was mutated after being spat out from the portal?" I said and Rainbow Dash blinked. "Wait, so Humans don't have wings? Or tails for that matter?" I shook my head. Twilight nodded as she walked up to both of us. "That's right. From his description, Humans aren't born with appendages like Unicorns or Pegasi like us so of course he wouldn't be able to use them properly. Just look at him and picture him without a tail and wings and that's what a regular Human looks like." She explained.

I saw Dash leaned towards me, staring at me in concentration. I felt a little uncomfortable with her staring and soon I saw her pull her head back. "Well that sucks." Rainbow deadpanned and I rolled my eyes. If I was transported into an anime, like Naruto, I'd most likely have sweatdropped by now.

"Ya think?"

"Well, uh…" Dash tapped her head with her hoof, before she perked up with a smile. "I can teach you how to fly!" She suggested.

I blinked. "R-Really?" The cyan pony nodded quickly. "Of course! It's the least I could do to repay you for smashing you into the dirt." She chuckled.

I couldn't exactly explain how I was feeling at the moment. It's like everything I've always wanted to do and have was pushing themselves into my face at every turn. First I get the chance to meet the characters of My Little Pony, then I grow wings and a tail, and now I'm being asked to be a flight student of the Rainbow Dash herself! I swear, if I wasn't good at hiding my excitement, I'd be running around the town, breaking through walls and yelling 'OH YEAH' like a retard and scaring everypony.

I just took a deep breath and gave her a cool smirk. "I'll take your offer, but not right now. Right now I'd still like to look around Ponyville and meet people." The three mares stared at me.

I sighed. Getting used to saying their custom words were gonna take a while. "I meant everypony." They nodded with smiles and I turned to the direction of the door. "I'll see you in an hour, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash." I informed and looked forward. I didn't see Rainbow stop waving her hand and blink in confusion. She narrowed her eyes at my back. "Wait a minute…" She had the face of remembrance before she held out her hoof. "Wait!" I stopped when I was clutched the door handle. I looked back at a suspicious Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah?"

"I just remembered… before when I tackled you to the ground," I wanted to groan. How many times was she gonna bring that up!? "You said my name." I stopped thinking and my stomach dropped when I remembered my mistake as well. "Y-Yeah, you said Twilight's name at my cottage before we got here." Fluttershy said softly, a bit cautious now. Twilight took a step forward. "I heard it too when you and Rainbow were fighting." She continued to walk towards me, as well as Fluttershy and a hovering Dash.

I began to sweat. I didn't want to tell them that 'in my world, you're entire lives are broadcasted as a TV series for children's entertainment. Now dance for me!' That would definitely freak them out and most likely get me attacked. And don't even get me started about Bronies.

"Nicholas, is there something you'd like to tell us?" Twilight questioned.

"Yeah! If Nicholas is your real name!" Dash inquired.

I coughed in my hand and took a step back to the door. "Look, uh," I quickly racked my brain for a good excuse. "I um," My eyes widened. "You said that Princess Celestia would visit tomorrow, correct?" Twilight slowly nodded, seemingly not liking to hear her mentor's name from my mouth. "W-Well, why don't I tell everypony about how I know your names tomorrow when Celestia visits?" I really, really wanted to hold off on telling them now because I really didn't want to repeat the level of awkwardness that was about to enfold.

Rainbow gave a warning growl. "Yeah right! You just wanna do something to our princess! Like we'll ever let you-"

"Rainbow, calm down." Twilight ordered coolly, holding up a purple hoof in front of her cyan friend. Twilight narrowed her eyes slightly. "I for one don't think Nicholas here wants or can do any harm to any of us or Princess Celestia." Twilight stated. Dash and I looked at her in shock. Did she just call me useless!? Motherfucker, I'm not Haruno Sakura! I didn't say anything though. Rainbow did so for me apparently.

"What!? How can you believe-" Second time she was cut off. This time by Fluttershy.

"B-Because look how scared he is." Fluttershy said, pointing her hoof at me.

Sure, they're unknowingly or purposely insulting me, but it was true. I was leaning against the door, looking like I was ready to bail if things got out of control. While I may be brave against some Humans, I don't really want to fight Rainbow Dash, a Pegasus who can kick my ass in 10 seconds flat, and Twilight, a Unicorn who can teleport me into a volcano. Oh did I mention that they are horses, creatures that can kick my head off?

"So!? He could be acting!" Rainbow tried, but Twilight ignored her. She spoke to me again.

"You're able to leave Nicholas." I blinked. "So…" I said slowly waiting for a signal. Twilight nodded after looked back at Fluttershy and Rainbow for a moment.

"Yes, we trust you enough to take your deal. Tomorrow, we'll bring all of our friends and when Princess Celestia visits, you'll tell us what you know. But," Twilight gave me a seriously stern gaze. "If we see anything suspicious and think you want to harm the princess," The purple unicorn's horn began to glow in a purple aura and the broom Spike used was lifted into the air before exploding into dust (Where hell was Spike anyway? Wasn't he just next to me?). "We'll take you down before you can even blink." Twilight warned and I nodded quickly. Damn! Who know the bookworm could be so damn scary!?

"O-Okay." I said and quickly turned around, grabbed the door handle and ran out the door.

Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash stared at the open door before Twilight broke the silence. "Rainbow, you mind keeping an eye on Nicholas? I don't really trust him." She admitted and Rainbow gave a smirk. "Sure! No prob!" Twilight nodded. "Also, don't reveal yourself until Nicholas shows traits of a spy." Rainbow gave the unicorn a mock salute. "I'm on it!" She was about to take off through the window until she felt something snare her tail. Yelping, she looked back to see Twilight's magic holding her back and said unicorn giving her an annoyed scowl.

"The door is 6 feet away from you and is wide open. Use it!" She ordered and Rainbow Dash chuckled sheepishly before nodding and doing what she was instructed to do.

Fluttershy looked at Twilight. "Twilight, do you think Nicholas is d-dangerous?"

"I don't. He can barely control his tail and wings and doesn't look like he has a weapon on him. Plus, his race doesn't use magic." I still heard each of them while I was running down the street and I scoffed. "I can be dangerous if I wanted." I mumbled.

* * *

It took me a while to relax after getting interrogated and almost jumped by three mares, but I did it.

I hummed lightly as I walked through the forest. No I wasn't in the Everfree Forest, just a regular forest on the other side of Ponyville. You might be thinking 'why the hell would anybody walk through unknown areas, especially a forest, when they don't know what to expect?' Well that's your answer! I don't know what to expect, so to learn what to expect, I have to expect the unexpected by going through a forest with unexpected things. Sure it may sound stupid without going with a partner or a map, but I think I'm safe for many reasons:

1.) The forest is too small to hold dangerous animals?

2.) For some reason my hearing is better than before so I can hear the chatter of many ponies in Ponyville. I can hear them just towards the… north I think? Eh, who cares?

3.) I can now breath fire… when I learn how to do it on purpose.

4.) I can fight pretty well without the help of fire.

5.) And I have someone, or_ somepony_, watching over me in case something happens.

I chuckled as I saw a blobby shadow moving a few feet in front of me. At the top of the shadow, I saw a small part of the shadow move up and down a few times. I can easily tell that Dash was hiding on a cloud above me, watching my action. And I know it's Rainbow because she's too obvious. Anybody could figure out that someone was following them because:

A.) The cloud's shadow moves and stops the same time I do.

B.) Fluttershy would be too afraid to be near me alone after what was discussed at the Library

C.) Twilight would stumble on branches and her colors would stick out

D.) Rainbow Dash's multicolored mane was a dead giveaway for a white cloud when I looked into a small pond.

E.) My enhanced hearing could hear her mumbling on the cloud.

P.S.- She could fly back to Ponyville in 10 seconds before I could even make it to the border of the town.

It didn't bother me much though. I thought I'd be a little freaked out about being stalked like prey, but I guess I can understand where she's going with this. Spying on a creature she's never heard or met before just to warn her friends if I wasn't who I said I was. I had a smile on my lips. That's why I liked Rainbow; because she's loyal to her friends, home, and princess. And she was never afraid of fighting anything that was scary. I mean, didn't any of you guys see the Dragonshy episode where she kicked the dragon in the snout? I chuckled at the series moment. I'd most likely have been running back down the mountain after that.

Rainbow Dash leaned forward a little over her cloud, staring down at me. "What's he so smiley about?" She whispered and I still heard. "Probably planning on how to take us out, I bet." I rolled my eyes at her superstition. Sure it hurt to be called a murderer from your favorite character, but still… she's only thinking about her friends.

As Dash continued to watch me for 6 more minutes, I just stopped walking. The shadow of Rainbow's cloud stopped as well, matching my actions. I let out an annoyed sigh and looked around from where I stood. I gazed at the beautiful nature surrounding Ponyville's… was it north? I don't know, let just say north. The forest at Ponyville's north was simply amazing. Most could see it wasn't anything different from a normal forest back on Earth, but here… everything was at peace. The birds flew through the sky, rabbits and squirrels racing each other on the ground, large insects walking up along tree bark; nothing was trying to fight anything. It was just breath taking.

Back on Earth, if you were in a forest, you'd be attacked by a bear or snakes, the area would smell like shit, most of the trees would be cut down, and animals would be eating each other. Sigh, Earth is shit. But while I still liked the silence, with only a few chirps of birds and chitters of squirrels, it just wasn't in my nature. I have ADHD so I always need something to do, be it totally annoying and distracting or reading a book and listening to music. I smirked and chose the only thing best for me; Music.

Dash's right eye began to twitch in frustration. If I was able to see her annoyed face, I'd have to say she had ADHD as well. Especially when all she does is flying and wanting to do everything fast.

'Why the hay isn't he doing anything!? He's like Fluttershy! Just staring at plants and animals like they're the best things eve-' She paused her thoughts when she saw me reach into my left pant pocket. She leaned over to look closer and saw me pull out a long white string with two tips on the end I was pulling. She blinked. 'What is he…?' Soon she saw my hand pull out my IPod Touch. Again, she blinked.

'Is that the IPod thingy he mentioned earlier, the one with that Internet crap?' She thought and saw my right hand's pointer finger press down on the top right corner of my device. Quickly and unexpectedly, she saw a picture light up on the screen.

It was a background picture of a weird looking demon girl with red skin, long black hair, horns, crab hands, and torn Christmas clothing (Not a fully naked pic. It's Mimi from Grim Tales). Rainbow Dash leaned back with her left eye narrowed and her right eyebrow going up in confusion. "What kind of picture is that?" She mumbled and I chuckled. If I was a pony, I'd be a little confused too.

Anyway, choosing to scroll to the left, a panel of numbers appeared ready to have my password put it. "Is that supposed to be for a password? Why numbers?" For amusement and being on the safe side, I purposely shifted to the side to cancel Rainbow's view of what numbers I tapped. I heard a few curses of being denied knowledge about my stuff, but why should I care? I may not know if pony hooves would work on the touch screen since Rainbow basically destroyed logic by pulling on my wing with her hoof (they're starting to get itchy back there).

I don't care if they're friendly, Twilight would most likely get too curious and if found out my password, go into my stuff and get freaked out by funny videos of people doing jacked up things to others. That would definitely make me seem like a sick creature to them.

Anyway, when I took a step to the left again, Rainbow Dash saw my second background picture. This time of a blonde girl with red eyes, bat wings, black armor like clothing, and a glowing tail (Minnie from Grim Tales!). 'Seriously, what kind of pictures do they have in his world?' Dash questioned in her mind. The cyan pegasus then saw me tap on an icon and a screen of a white background with multicolored music notes appeared with ITube in the center. When I was scrolling through my music, I began to put my headphones in.

Before I could press on a song, Rainbow and I jumped lightly when we both heard a scream saying 'Help! Somepony help me!' I immediately put my headphones and IPod away in my pocket and was about to run, but then I had a thought. 'Wait, my hearing is better now and if I can remember I had the volume all the way up.' I almost paled when I realized I could've made myself deaf on accident. I rubbed the back of my head nervously. 'Heh, well it's a good thing I-'

"Help!"

"Right, right!" I said before booking it towards the source of screaming. I couldn't shake the feeling that I heard that voice somewhere.

* * *

I panted deeply and leaned against a tree. I had sweat going through my clothes and my back was still sore. And it didn't really help that it was 81 degrees, I was out of shape, and I have on a jacket. "Somepony help me!" I pushed myself from the tree and looked around. I didn't see anything out of place, but I could tell the voice was near. If the ringing in my ears were telling me the right thing.

"Where are you!?" I shouted through my dry throat. It really hurts to do that. I heard the shout again. "Help! I'm up here!" I blinked before tilting my head back, letting my eyes travel up a tree.

Stuck in the air about 20 feet, 'why the hell are the trees so damn big!?' I saw a small orange pony attached to the tree bark by a brownish-orange substance that also covered his/her eyes. "Is this tree sap?" I mumbled and squinted my eyes to look closer. Soon I took a step back in surprise. I was right about the substance being tree sap, but through the tree sap I saw a harness and rope on the pony's stomach, but I had also noticed the purple mane and tail. When the pony screamed for assistance once more, I finally recognized it. It was the voice of a filly named...

'Scootaloo?'

* * *

**God damn cliffhangers for short chapters! I hate it! You hate it! But I love it when it happens to you! More useless questions that you don't know the answer to!**

**Will Nicholas get turned to dust!?**

**Will Nicholas ditch Scootaloo and book it for the hills!?**

**Will Rainbow stop humping the shit out of clouds!?**

**Find out next time on, Unexpected Turn of Events!**

**Review!**


	4. Trying To Fit In (Part 2)

**Ay yo, out of all my stories, ones showed publically and ones in secret, I really want to finish this first out of all of them. That's why I'm trying to work as much as I can as fast as I can. I already posted 3 Chapters before this and I want to make this the best story I have that isn't Naruto based. **

**Thanks for reading my comments and now...**

**ARE YOU READY FOR CHAPTER 4!? I DON'T THINK YOU ARE! WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST CHAPTER!?**

**1.) Nicholas had to explain for the second how he got into Equestria, what Humans are, and how he was mutated.**

**2.) Caught for knowing their names before hand**

**3.) Traveling around Ponyville forests with Dash as stalker**

**4.) Left off when Scootaloo was stuck on trees by sap**

**I DON'T OWN MLP! **

**GOT IT!? NOW LET'S... go...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Trying To Fit In (Part 2)**

I blinked in surprise and took a step back as I watched the filly struggle in her sticky bindings. 'Scootaloo? But what is she doing here?' I thought before looking at something mixed in with the sap. Rope and a harness. I almost faced palmed. 'Of course, trying zip lining. How many times is she gonna try it to realize that it won't work?' I thought in annoyance before taking a step forward. "Uh, hey little filly!" I said, careful not to say her name in front of a watching Rainbow.

Said cyan pegasus was still on her cloud, biting at the soft substance like it was cotton candy. She had a panicked look in her eyes, something I didn't have to see. Hearing the clattering of her teeth was enough to give me the clue. "Ooh, why did Twilight tell me to stay hidden!?" She whispered hastily. "I could be saving her right now!" I shook my head at her. Even if she was loyal to her friends, sometimes she was a bit too loyal. Like right now, staying on a cloud when a filly is hanging from sap on a tree 20 into the air? What kind of loyalty...?

"H-Hello? Mister are you still there?" Scootaloo called, moving her head side to side as if trying to find me with sap over her eyes. "Yeah, I'm right below you. Look, I'm gonna go and try to find a pegasus to get you down. Okay?" The second I said that, I saw Scootaloo start kicking. "No way, you can't leave me here! Please get me down!" She screamed in panic. "I have to! I don't know any other way to-" I paused because I swore I saw a piece of bark crack from behind her when she moved. "Mister? Mister are you still here? Mister!?" Scootaloo started to panic even more and the more she moved, the more cracks on the bark behind her grew. I held both sides of my head, can't believing the situation I was automatically put in.

I could hear in my ears that Rainbow Dash's clicking teeth grew louder with each passing second. When I saw a few pieces of wood fall to the grass at my feet I held up my hands. "Whoa, hold on! Stop moving!" I shouted and Scootaloo froze like I ordered. I let a sigh of relief come from my lips and stared up at her with focused eyes. 'Okay, so how do I get her down? There are no pegasus near me besides Rainbow and if I went to her, she's gonna think I was acting nice on purpose.' I thought quickly and I noticed small pieces falling down. "Mister, are you still there?" Scootaloo asked me. I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "Yeah, yeah I'm still here. I'm just trying to figure out how to get you down."

Scootaloo's skin furrowed above her sap covered eyes. "What do you mean? You don't know how to get me down?"

"No, I don't. I can't fly and I can't leave you or you'll fall."

Scootaloo's breath hitched, I heard it as well as her heart beating harder. "W-Well, you may not see it, but I'm a pegasus. I think I can float down If I just," She said before squirming in her sap trap. My eyes widened as I saw the large cracks get larger. I even saw a branch fall. "W-WAIT!" I screamed and before I knew it, I heard a loud crack and then screaming from two mares. My ears rang with the high pitched shriek from Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo combined as the small orange pegasus broke off from the tree. But she was still covered in sap. "I-I CAN'T OPEN MY WINGS!"

I didn't know what happened. One second I was standing still in shock, my heart the only thing active in my body. Then in the next, I was running straight forward. "SCOOTALOO!" I shouted, not caring if I heard the gasp from Rainbow. I didn't know how fast I was running, but it was much faster than I ever had. And I didn't care. As I ran, I kept my eyes locked on the falling Scootaloo. I run directly under her, passing the spot she was designated to land and to a tree in front of me. When I was 5 feet away from the tree, I jumped from the grass and put my legs forward. When my shoes had hit the tree bark, my legs locked up for a second before unlocking in the next, acting like springs that pushed me off the trunk.

When I was gliding through the air, I unknowingly opened my wings at their full length, 2 feet long, and started to glide without losing any altitude. I saw Scootaloo right in the view point, dead center, and I held out my arms. The sap covered filly was screaming her head off until she felt a sudden and powerful force slam into her. She stopped screaming when she felt my arms wrap around her and the fast winds that went up her body quickly went to the side.

When I felt a good grip of her in my arms, I finally realized my wings were opened and accidently closed them. Luckily we were both at least 3 feet from the ground and I managed to do a perfect spin around that placed me at the bottom and Scootaloo on my chest. The ground had came into contact with my even more sore back, making me groan in pain as I skidded to a halt, creating a small indent in the dirt.

When felt the traction of grass and small pebbles against my back stop, I finally eased up my tensed muscles, letting my arms fall off from Scootaloo's body and my scrunched up legs spreading out. The air going in and out of my lungs were fast and heavy from the loss of adrenaline, but even though my aching body wanted to rest from the sudden explosion of energy, I managed to lift up my head to look at Scootaloo. "... Hey... you okay...?" I whispered and the shaking filly whimpered lightly as a response. She looked like she was crying, but I couldn't tell from the... "Hold on, we need to get this sap off of you." I said, annoyed when I realized I had sap on my clothes.

Scootaloo gave a nod and I sat up, almost forgetting that the sap basically made us like Siamese Twins, with her stuck on my chest. I gave a small chuckle and lightly pushed her off hard enough to separate us. I placed the filly on her behind on the ground and immediately began to take off the sap from her fur. "Ugh, this sap is annoying. You even have leaves and branches in here." I commented in frustration.

"... thank you." I head Scootaloo say quietly. It surprised me a bit how a little duplicate of Rainbow Dash could sound just like Fluttershy. I smiled. "Ah, there's no need to say thanks. I was only doing what was right." I answered honestly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the blobby cloud shadow move a bit closer. "Really...?" I heard the whispered and then, "No," Scootaloo started. "You saved my life! I owe you so much!" The orange filly exclaimed and then she yelped in pain when I accidently tugged out some fur on her side.

"Sorry." I said, chuckling a bit. "Mister, what's your name?" Scootaloo asked. I smirked and continued to tug off the sap from her back. "My name is Nicholas Burton. Nick for short if you want."

"Nicholas... Burton? What a weird name." Scootaloo openly admitted and I laughed a little. "Oh really? Well, I guess it is, but I was born with it." I said and Scootaloo twitched a bit. "Oh, I didn't mean to be rude!" I shrugged. "No, it's perfectly fine. After all I am the abnormal one here." Scootaloo would've looked at me in confusion if it weren't for the sap on her eyes. "What do you mean? How are you the weird one?"

"Remember when I said I was gonna leave to find a pegasus to help you?" I got a nod in response.

"Well, I was gonna get anypony to help. I didn't exactly know what to do in that kind of situation. Cause I'm not exactly a pony." I said truthfully. I felt Scootaloo tense a bit in my arms. "Y-You're not a pony?" She said quietly again a I pulled the last of the sap that was stuck on her wings. I could hear the fear so easily. "Oh, you don't have to be afraid! I'm not a bad pony!" Scootaloo frowned. "I thought you said you weren't a pony?"

"I'm not."

"Then you are just bad?"

"Yes-wait no! I'm not a bad guy!" I said, getting a little trippy with the filly's questions. "Then what are you?" She finally asked and I let out a sigh. "I'm a human." I said and when I turned her to face me, she tilted her head to the side. "What's a human?" She questioned quizzically and I decided to play with her. "Well, I'm a special type of human, but a normal human is a really smart monkey with no hair." Scootaloo stuck out her tongue. "No hair on a monkey? That's disgusting!" I laughed at her childish reaction. "But wait, they're smart? If they're such things as humans, then how come I never heard of them." When I was about to reach for the sap, my hands stopped and then I let them fall down slowly. What do I say to a filly like Scootaloo. 'I'm inter-dimensional traveler taken from my home because of Twilight Sparkle.'

"... Because I'm the only one in Equestria." It wasn't a total lie. I was the only one, but I wasn't like a survivor of some genocide type shit. "Oh really...? I'm sorry." Scootaloo said sadly, a bit guilty thinking I was upset with her. "Don't be. I'm not sad nor am I upset at you. You were only asking." Scootaloo still held her head down. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, but didn't get much of an answer. I hummed lightly trying to think of a thing to do and then I remembered why I turned Scootaloo around. She still had sap on her eyes. It was kinda funny how we both seemed to forget about it, especially Scootaloo.

"Hey, uh..." I acted innocently like I didn't know her name. I really hope she didn't hear me scream her name at the top of my lungs earlier. She turned up to me. "Oh, my name is Scootaloo." She said kindly making me wipe sweat from my forehead. Thank god.

"Okay, Scootaloo, do you wanna see how a human looks?" Instantly I saw her perk up with a wide smile. "Yes!"

"Okay, just hold still while I get the sap off your face." I instructed and Scootaloo did exactly that. I could tell that she liked being a wise ass because her stomach didn't even move and that told me she wasn't breathing on purpose, to be like a statue. I graced my fingers across the sap. "Okay, keep your eyes shut. I don't want to rip anything." I said as the final order and when I started to pull off the sap, I began to see Scootaloo's face more and more.

When I was done, Scootaloo didn't have much sap left on her except the once that wouldn't come off unless washed. I saw Scootaloo's eyes clenched tightly her face a little purple and I realized she still wasn't breathing. I rolled my eyes. "First, breathe." Scootaloo opened her mouth and sucked in a large amount of air dramatically. When she got her breathing back an even levels, I smiled. "Okay now you can open up your eyes."

Surprisingly, instead of snapping them open like any child would do, Scootaloo slowly opened hers. I stared at her with a kind smile and when her eyes were opened enough to show her large purple eyes, they widened to their fullest when she took in my appears. I was quiet sure that she was staring at my face the most and not my clothes, even though they were covered in sap from holding her in a bear hug. "... wow..." She whispered and I waved a have in her face. I took notice that my hands were really sticky. "Hellooo?" I said in a teasing manner before Scootaloo shook her head and decided to take in my full appearance. Her eyes went from my feet, to my legs, tail, arms, and then wings.

"Wait a minute, you have wings!" She shouted, standing up on all fours. "You said you couldn't fly!" I nodded and crossed my arms. "That's because I really can't fly. I don't know how." I confessed and Scootaloo gasped. "You can't?" Then I saw her cheeks light up. "Oh, well... I can't fly either." I nodded and looked at the small wings on her back. "I can tell. Wings like those take time to grow, so flying would be hard." Her cheeks got darker from embarrassment about me commenting about how small her wings were. "Well, what are about yours? You're is like 5 times bigger than mine! How did you save me if you can't fly?"

"Well, remember when I said I was a special kind of human?" A small nod in response.

"Well, you could say magic mutated my body a bit and gave me these." I gave her the basic truth as I motioned to my wings and picked up my tail. I wiggled it on purpose and Scootaloo looked at it with big eyes. "So cool! It's really long!" If she was my age, that would've been the perfect moment to be like 'That's what she said!' I chuckled. "I know it is. And to answer you're question about saving you, all I did was jump off a tree and caught you in midair. I think I was gliding a bit with my wings, but I don't know how to control them properly." Scootaloo only gazed at me in awestruck.

"So you, the human who has wings, but can't use them, and has a really cool tail, caught me in midair without flying, but just jumping off from a tree?" I paused, listing up everything so said and then nodded. Before I knew it, I was being hugged at the chest by Scootaloo. "You're the coolest human ever!" I blinked in stunned silence before I grinned and placed a hand on her head. "Hey, I'm the only human. That's not fair to say," Scootaloo's eyes dimmed down. "but I have to agree. I am pretty cool." I made my grin wider, showing my sharp canines. Scootaloo's jaw dropped. "Whoa, you even have teeth like a vampire! Are you a vampire!?" She asked quickly, shooting questions after questions at me, about my wings, tail, my age, even my favorite color. I was laughing the entire time, though so I couldn't answer.

From her cloud, Rainbow Dash was purely silent. She didn't smile, she didn't scowl or frown. Just a straight face as she stared at me. She didn't even make a face when she saw me stand up and spin around with Scootaloo stuck to my chest. "Nicholas..."

* * *

"Grr, this is so annoying! He keeps dying before going through the pipes!" Scootaloo whined as she tapped my IPod screen with her hoof. I guess logic lost again when I asked if hooves can work on finger scanning screens.

I chuckled when I heard a noise of a game starting, with the sounds of (Ding, ding, ding, ding, crash, bu-dump)! I saw Scootaloo froze and pout angrily when she gave me back me IPod. "That game is cheat! I couldn't get past 4 points!" I also asked myself another question. 'What would happen if I gave a pony the chance to play Flappy Bird?'

I took the risk of having an angry Scootaloo with me just to see the result. My answer, even filly ponies are more patient than humans with that game. I mean I gave it to her to trying 30 minutes ago and she hasn't stopped trying to get more than 4. I thought she would've chucked my IPod in anger after the 10 try, but she didn't. Goes to show how much better ponies are at patience and peace than humans.

I thought it was still adorable about her pouting and I even teased her a bit by putting on a baby voice and pinching her cheek. "Aw, is little Scoots getting cranky? Does she need a bottle?" I felt my hand get slapped away from her face with a hoof from a smirking pegasus filly. "Well now that I think about it, I am a little thirsty." I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, but I don't have any bits for drinks." I said with a shrug and Scootaloo went back to her pouty face. "But I wanna have some milk!" She whined quite loudly, even drawing attention from ponies... that weren't staring at us already.

I forgot to tell you all, but Scootaloo's still stuck to my chest from the sap. She thought it was fun to be stuck to me and asked me to carry her all the way back to Ponyville. Why wouldn't I say yes to be the center of attention.

"Oh hush, you'll get your milk at home." I saw her smile falter quite a bit before she forced another smile. "Y-Yeah, you're right." She said quietly and I stopped walking. I blinked in concern. "Hey, you alright? You just got sad on me all of a sudden." Scootaloo shook her head quickly. "No I didn't!" I rose a brow. "Uh, yeah you did. I just saw you." Scootaloo looked like she was caught and she starting sputtering. "Fine, I-I was sad because... You're leaving already! I want to play more!" It was an obvious lie. I stared at her eyes and saw a bit of fear before I gave a small sigh and started walking again. I gave her a fake grin that looked real enough.

"Oh? You're gonna miss me that much?" I said, and I saw Scootaloo blush. "How come you're so _attached_ to me all of a sudden?" I said, obviously noting the pun. Scootaloo started to giggle. "Bad joke, Nick. Bad joke." She stated and I pouted. "But you are." I mumbled before I started laughing with the small pegasus. While we were laughing, Scootaloo tapped my shirt. "Oh, you can drop me off here!" She said suddenly and I looked up. We were in the middle of the street with ponies walking around, not exactly near a specific home. I looked back at Scootaloo. "Wait, where's your house?"

"It's behind that large building over there!" She said pointed to a building with fillies playing around in a park and a mare watching them. I blinked and smiled. "Oh, so you live near a Day-Care? That's awesome! You must have lots of friends, huh?" Scootaloo was a bit slow for a nod. "Yeah, I do! Now, help me?" She asked, trying to push herself off my chest. I got her signal and grabbed her sides before pushing her off the sap on my shirt. I groaned when I saw a bit of pony fur on my shirt and then more sap on Scootaloo's belly. "You better get home and wash up. That sap looks irritating to me." I said and Scootaloo gave a salute before nodding then trotting down an alley way and disappearing behind a few trashcans.

I stood there in silence, staring at the alleyway. 'Is she hiding something?' Wow, way for me to name the obvious. I sighed and shook my head. Things are getting too confusing ever since I got here. When I turned around with my hands in my pocket, ready to head back to Twilight's, I almost flinched when I saw a serious Rainbow Dash standing in front of me. I took a step back in discomfort. "Oh, uh, hey Dash. What's going on-"

"I'm sorry." I wasn't expecting that whatsoever.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"For what? I did nothing-"

"For accusing you of being a spy." Oh, so that's where this is going.

"And what brought this up?" I asked.

"I know you knew I was spying on you for that last 2 hours. Don't act surprised." She said before looking to the side. "I watched the whole thing. How you rescued Scootaloo without flying." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Okay, so?" I saw Rainbow look up at me in shock. "What do you mean so? You just saved her life!" I nodded and shrugged. "I know, but I just doin' what was right. You would've too if you were in my shoes." She already understood my term instead of hooves, but she only took a step forward. "Of course I would! But why did you? What reason did you have to save her?" She questioned like an interrogator. I only picked my ears.

"Besides wantIng a filly have live a full life? Nothing." Rainbow blushed before shaking her head. "Oh you know what I mean!" I rubbed the earwax from my fingernails on my shirt, since it was already covered in sap. "Actually, I don't really know either. If I saw something like that happen in my world, I would've just stood there with a hanging jaw like an idiot. Here, I found myself gliding through the air with a sap covered Scootaloo." Rainbow Dash looked a bit taken back by my blunt answer. While she was silent, I spoke first.

"Now it's my turn for questions. How did you know that I knew you were following me?" Rainbow huffed. "I'm not an idiot you know. I heard you yell out 'I'm gonna go and find a pegasus to get you down!' If you said pony, you could've meant a unicorn, earth pony, or a pegasus, but you chose a pegasus instead." I scratched my cheek sheepishly. "Can you blame me?" She shook her head. "No, and I found out a long time ago when I saw your eyes look at me in that puddle." I blinked in surprise.

"So you don't think I was acting the whole time?" Rainbow shook her head. "Well sort of. Before I did because I was found out and you kept going like nothing happened. So I looked at you closely. I was gonna leave and go tell Twilight, but then we heard Scootaloo scream for help. I chose to give you another chance and when I saw how much you cared about saving her, I just..." She trailed off with a light blush. "I'm just sorry for accusing you okay? I'm not good at apologies."

I looked at the cyan pony with a smirk. "That's okay, I understand apologizing isn't really... you." She blushed harder. She didn't acknowledge it again. 'Seriously, does she even realize her face is purple?' Before she could go saying something else, I held out a hand. She looked at it in confusion. "So what? Am I you're friend now?" I asked and Rainbow continued to look at my hand. 'Is this like a hoofshake?' She thought for a few seconds before deciding on putting her hoof in my hand and shake with a grin.

"Yeah, we are." she declared and I smiled.

"Good, now why don't we head back to Twi-" I stopped when I tried to take away my hand. Damn sap got us stuck together!

While I pulled my hand back and Dash pulled her hoof, 'Why the hell is the sap here so strong!?' We didn't notice Fluttershy hovering to us overhead. The yellow mare looked at our awkward predicament with a confused face. Rainbow Dash spoke before me. "It's just sap Fluttershy. He can't let go." She explained and Fluttershy nodded slowly. She still looked a bit cautious, but I noticed that she wasn't as scared of me like before. "Oh... Okay, well Twilight wanted you back to the Library."

I looked at Fluttershy, taking my attention off of my hand for a few seconds. "Really?" Caught off guard, I found myself pulled forward after a strong tug of Rainbow Dash's hoof. I screamed and flew into a few trashcans in an alley while Rainbow blinked and looked at her hoof. She smiled nervously and held up her hoof. "O-Oh look. We're unstuck now!" She chuckled while my eyes were rolling. Fluttershy had a small smile while I gave a thumbs up. "G-Good." I said in a daze.

While I started to pick myself up from the garbage, I saw Fluttershy walk up to me and Rainbow start flying to Twilight's house. "How come Rainbow's going?" I asked.

"Oh, she um, wanted to talk to Twilight about a Daring Do book release!" She lied horribly, worse that Scootaloo did. I acted like I didn't know and nodded. "Okay, so what about me?" Fluttershy gave me a fake smile. "Well you're still wanted to come back, but why don't we take a walk instead. I don't like flying much." I blinked in confusion at the yellow pegasus. "Wait what? How can you not like flying as much as Rainbow? You're a pegasus." I pointed out and Fluttershy hid a bit behind her mane.

"W-well, I _do_ like flying, but I like being close to the ground." She admitted.

"Well, I guess it's okay. I mean, I can't just force a pony to love flying as much as the next pony." I said. "But why do you like being near the ground so much?" She hid behind her pink mane even more, this time in embarrassment. She started mumbling at a very quiet volume. "What?" Still, a low volume. "Please speak up." Fluttershy poked her face out from her mane and spoke louder. "I'm afraid of heights..." She confessed, blushing. "I guess you think I'm weird? Being a pegasus and all?" I quickly shook my head. "Oh no, I don't think so at all! The funny thing is," I leaned down and placed a hand near my mouth.

"I'm scared of heights too." I whispered and the yellow pegasus' eyes widened. "Really? But how, you look so eager about learning how to fly that I thought you were gonna jump off a roof." She smiled at the end with her joke and I joined her. I realized we were still standing in the same spot and began walking. I saw Fluttershy catch up by a few steps. "I know, but I've always been afraid of heights because I was introduced to a scary movie as a child." Fluttershy looked at me funny. "Scary movie? What movie could make you that scared of flying?"

"It was a movie called Snakes on a Plane." Fluttershy's eyes widened. "Snakes? Why would snakes be on a plane... whatever that is?" I smiled. "Well, a plane is like a giant mechanical carrier that can fly as fast as 100 miles an hour, holding many humans inside it. And for the snakes part, I don't know. I didn't get why someone would have snakes on a plane in the first place." I said and rubbed my arm. "I kept trying to tell myself that an incident like a snake attack on a plane wouldn't happen, but whaddya expect. It was in the middle of the night and I was 7 years old."

"Oh, that sounds horrible."

"Yeah it is. Though at some parts of the movie, I can say funny things happened, but I don't like the other parts. Plus, in the movie, both humans and snakes were dying so I don't think you'd like it very well." Fluttershy shook her head. "You're right I don't. I don't like scary movies that much anyway." I raised a brow. "I could tell that from a mile away. But have you ever watched a horror film?" Fluttershy nodded. "Yeah, I have when I was a filly. Like you, I saw it in the middle of the night on accident because my father left the TV on. I went to turn it off because I couldn't sleep with all the noise, but then I found myself unable to sleep for days after watching a scary movie for 30 minutes."

"Really? What was the movie?"

"It was about a bear who can walk through the dreams of ponies. His claws were long and he had a sweater. His name was Teddy Krueger." Fluttershy flinched when I started laughing. "_T-Teddy_ Krueger!? Hahaha, this is hilarious!" I said, almost falling over. Fluttershy looked a bit upset. "It's not funny to be laughed at." I wiped a tear from my eyes. "Oh no, I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the movie! In my world, there's a same movie and the killer was named _Freddy_ Krueger!"

Fluttershy tilted her head, letting some of her mane hit the floor. "Really? There's a movie like that?" I nodded. "Yeah, is the movie here named Friday the 13th?" Fluttershy nodded, surprised at the sudden question. "That's right, how did you know?"

"I guessed." Fluttershy gave a small giggle.

"Really, you guessed?"

"Well not really. The name in my world is the same as this one here. The only things changed is the dream walker is a bear with Teddy as his name."

"Is there other movies that are the same in your world?"

"I don't know if you don't tell me about the movies in yours."

"I don't really watch a lot of movies, but I can see later."

"That's good." I said and we continued to walk in silence. I began to grow uncomfortable with the quiet and was about to ask Fluttershy another question until, "Nicholas do you any siblings?" It's surprising how I was just about to ask about hers. I nodded. "Yeah, I do. 2 brothers and 2 sisters. I have an older brother and sister and two younger ones." Fluttershy had a bigger smile. "So you're the middle child?"

"Yeah, I am. It's annoying when nobody listens to you though." Fluttershy giggled.

"And what about you?"

"I'm an only child. I wished I had siblings though so I could play with them." She looked a little sad at her confession.

"But don't you have ponies to hang out with?"

"Oh, yes I do! I even play with animals." Yeeeaah, like I didn't know that.

"Then you can think of them as your siblings, right?" Fluttershy giggled.

"I never thought of them like that." She replied. "But yes, I can." I chuckled and gave her a thumbs up. "Well that's good enough! Anybody who's your friend can be called a sibling!" Fluttershy gave a happy smile. "You're right. Do you think of your friends like that?" I laughed, thinking of some memories that could make me and some of my friends seem like siblings. "Yeah, you could say that. But I still like the real siblings I have more. Even though they get on my nerves." Fluttershy giggles turned into laughs as we neared Twilight's house. As we got closer, I could hear the words being said getting clearer.

"So he's done nothing wrong? Nothing suspicious?"

"No, he didn't. I think it's safe to say he's okay to trust."

"Are you sure Rainbow Dash?"

"I watched him like a Griffon Twilight. No pony, or in his case human, can trick me."

"Okay... If you say so."

"I know so."

And with that, Fluttershy and I walked through the Library's front door, interrupting the two mares' conversation. Twilight look a bit surprised at my sudden entrance until she saw Fluttershy behind me. The purple mare sighed a bit before walking up to me. She looked a bit more relaxed with me, but I could still see the occasional twitch in her right eye. "Hello Nicholas, are you finally done exploring?" She acted like she didn't send Rainbow to spy after me. Was it really so easy to see when a pony is lying? We can tell with Applejack, but other's is just...

"Yeah, I'm done. "I answered. "Do you want to ask me more questions?"

Making me a bit stunned, Twilight shook her head. "No, I don't." That's good. I don't think explaining puberty would be comfortable- "I want to learn your Biological Structure." I stand corrected. Questions are more comfortable. I took a step back and raised my hands in defense. "Whoa hey, where did this come from? I came back expecting more questions and you just pop up with wanting to see how I tick?" Twilight quickly nodded. "Of course I do! Lot's of scientific ponies would love to know the anatomy of a Human being."

I shook my head. "Yeah, but I like keeping my organs inside thank you!" Twilight stopped smiling instantly and took a step back, as well as Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. "What are you talking about? I can check your body with magic." She said a little disgusted and I almost face palmed. "Is this another thing humans do?" Fluttershy meekly asked and got a nod in response. "We don't use magic so we use tools and look at the inside of creature's body."

"That's gross man!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." I muttered. "So what, you're gonna scan me with magic? That's it?" Twilight nodded. "Yep, it'll only take a few minutes."

"Okay, let's go then." This should be fine.

"First you have to take off your clothes." I take it back, I take it back!

* * *

I sat on a chair, feeling totally awkward and fully silent. Before when Twilight had asked me to take off my clothes, I almost exploded and ran. But she told me it was because my clothing might interfere with her magic scannings. So I chose to keep a level head and agree, but I had to go to a room with Twilight. It's bad enough I'm letting a mare see me naked. It didn't matter if she was from a different race, she's still a female. If I had a choice in the matter, I'd say go to a room with Twilight instead of stripping naked in front of Rainbow and Fluttershy.

Like she said, it only took a few minutes because of a simple magic version of an X-Ray. When Twilight was done, I was silent while she listed everything that she found out. Like how I was a AB blood type and how many bones I had when I was a baby before I grew up. She had a list and I believe she was gonna show it to Princess Celestia. I didn't have a problem with that. If she wanted to show the scientific facts about Human Anatomy, then okay, but I refuse to let her make a diagram of a naked human with my face on it!

I sighed. It's been over 20 minutes and Twilight still wasn't done examining my health and DNA charts. I had even resorted to playing Uno with Spike and Rainbow Dash in my wait. I smirked when I put down my last card. "I win." I declared, making Spike and Rainbow scowl. "What, dude this is like the 4 time you won! Are you cheating!" I crossed my arms and shook my head. "Nope, I'm just using my bad luck at card games. I always lose, so why not lose my cards first?" Rainbow mocked me with her mouth making Spike laugh. I was gonna retort until I saw Twilight walk in.

I smirked and leaned back in my chair. "So, you satisfied about learning more about my race?" Twilight sighed. "I was ecstatic about the skeletal and Organ systems, but I couldn't learn more about your basic DNA codes." I blinked and raised my brow. "What do you mean? What's wrong with my DNA?" I panicked a bit and Twilight pointed to my tail on the floor. "I don't know your basic DNA code because of the mutation from entering the portal." I was getting antsier by the second. "But what about my current DNA? What happened?"

"What I've learned so far is that your DNA has been mixed it by different species. From my reports, you're now 50% Human, 22% Bat, and 28% Dragon." I was at a loss for words. How the hell could've I been a mutant and turned into a Bat/Dragon!? "What the hell!? How is this possible!?" I said in a panicked outburst, almost pushing my chair to the floor. Twilight didn't seem stunned by my surprise, but Spike, Rainbow, and Fluttershy was.

"I've learned that when I casted the dimensional spell, a book fell on Spike, causing him to breathe dragon fire. He said he saw the bubble of magic surrounding me absorb his magic fire, but I didn't think about it until I've looked at your charts."

"Okay, but what about the Bat DNA!?"

"I... have no idea where that came from." Twilight answered, a bit confused as well. "I think I have a know." I looked back to see Fluttershy raising her hoof. "What do you think Fluttershy?" Dash asked and Fluttershy put her hoof back down. "I remember when I found him in the Everfree Forest, I saw two bats flying away. I understood their screeching and it sounded like 'There's a monster in the void! Run!'" She explained, making me even more confused. "Wait, screeching?" Fluttershy nodded. "I heard screeching when I was being pulled into the portal, but I thought it was my own screaming."

"Interesting, so you're saying a Bat might've made contact with the portal?" Twilight examined.

"Yes. It seems reasonable enough." Fluttershy answered.

"Then it seems that the bat that made contact lost a bit of its DNA and the lost DNA mixed in with yours." I rubbed my face with my hands. "Okay, so now that we've got the DNA part covered, I think I understand why my hearing is better, why I have wings and a tail, and why I can breathe fire." Twilight raised a brow at my first part of my listing. "Wait, enhanced hearing? When did you notice this?"

"I noticed when I was walking around a forest outside of Ponyville. I could hear the numerous voices of ponies talking. But there was so many and they were far so I couldn't understand a thing they were saying." When I took my hand away from my face I saw Twilight with a quill and notepad. "But what I don't understand is why I don't need glasses." Twilight looked up from her pad. "Yeah, I needed glasses in my world. Here I can see so well I feel like I have a set of eagle eyes." Twilight gave me a smile. Why the hell is she smiling? 'I bet she knows something I don't!' No shit.

"Dragons have good eyesight, Nick." I heard Spike say suddenly and Twilight huffed.

"Spike, I was gonna say that!" Twilight whined and the small dragon chuckled.

"Sorry, but I had to. He has dragon DNA and I'm a dragon. I should be the one to say it." He said.

"Okay, now that we understand what happened to him," Twilight began.

"Bat DNA with hearing and wings." Rainbow stated.

"Dragon DNA with the fire and tail." Spike added.

"We just need to see if anything else happened from these new properties."

"Like how I can take a hit from Rainbow smashing me to the floor earlier and not be a giant puddle of blood." I said graphically making the rainbow mane pegasus wince. Great, I just put that picture into her conscious. "Humans can't really take hits from ponies crashing down on you around 25 miles per hour." I informed and once again before Twilight could speak, "Dragon skin is really tough!"

"Darn it Spike!"

"Hahaha!"

"Anything else, Nicholas?" Fluttershy asked and I shrugged. I tapped my chin in a thinking manner and I found my eyes drifting to the window. I didn't even realize it was nighttime. I looked back at the rest of the group and saw clues of them being tired on their faces. "Hey, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't bat's nocturnal?" I asked and Fluttershy nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Well, after today of meeting talking ponies, getting threatened, walking around for miles, and having to strip naked for a magic X-Ray, I'm surprised I'm not at all sleepy." Twilight was still writing on her pad. "So you're nocturnal? How come you weren't tired during the day?" I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm used to staying up in the day time so maybe I don't get as tired as I do anymore?" Twilight tapped her chin with the quill. "I'll have to look more into the mutation later. I'll talk to Princess Celestia about this to see if she can find something. But right now," Twilight let out a yawn and wiped her eyes. "I'm tired." I frowned. I wanted to learn more about my DNA a lot more than Biology class. But it's not my fault I wasn't tired and she was.

I gave a reluctant nod. "Okay, you talk to Celestia and get some rest. I'm gonna go." I said, a little disappointed. I looked over to Fluttershy. "Are you coming, Shy?" The yellow Pegasus nodded and wiped her eyes. I heard a loud yawn from Rainbow Dash. "Yeah, I'm gonna hit the hay too. See ya later guys." Rainbow said and flew out the door this time before she got any 'Good nights' or 'Goodbyes'. I saw Spike walking up the steps from the side and then turned back to Fluttershy. "C'mon, Fluttershy. I'll take you home." I said and the yellow mare followed me to the door.

"See ya later, Twilight. I'll talk to you tomorrow if anything comes up." I saw the unicorn nod before I closed to door behind me.

* * *

I hadn't really taken notice to how her home looked entirely different than the show when it's in 4D, not 2D in the morning, but now I was more aware. Since most people know that Fluttershy cares about animals more than life itself, it wasn't too surprising to see the few birdhouses hanging from the ceiling and mouse holes in the walls. It was quiet despite all the animals that lived here, but it was nighttime so of course they'd be asleep.

When we walked back into her home, I looked around and saw different pictures of Fluttershy, her pony friends and animal friends. There was even the MLP picture with all of the Mane 6 huddled into one group for a picnic. I smiled. There were pictures of different moments in her life from the time she was a little filly to when she arrived at Ponyville to when she met all of her friends... I could tell instantly that looking at one of these pictures could bring back a memory just from a simple glance. 'Lucky, she has pictures about special things that a normal person would probably forget.' I thought while looking at a few antiques that weren't really shown in the series.

As we walked upstairs, Fluttershy led me to the place I woke up today, her room. I blinked when she tiredly trotted over and pointed to the bed. "Here you go, Nicholas." She yawned and I pointed to myself. "Wait, me? Why're giving me your bed?"

"Well, you're the guest and I don't have another bed so," Another yawn. "You can take mine. I'll sleep on the couch."

I shook my head. "Nuh uh, no way. I'm not gonna take your bed because I'm a guest. You can have it."

"What, but Nick, I-"

"No buts! You will sleep in that bed young lady." I ordered lightly and Fluttershy frowned.

"Then where would you sleep?"

"The floor."

"But what about-"

"I noticed that I'm too big for your couch and your bed, sooo I'm gonna take the floor." I stated and Fluttershy sighed. She was too tired to argue. What was it, 10:08, 10:20? I don't know, but it was still late. "Okay, just let me get some blankets and pillows, okay?" She said and I shook my head. "Nope, you hop in that bed. I'll find me some." Another sigh. "Okay, they're in the hallway closet." She said before slowly getting in her bed. She pulled the covers over her as I walked out to the closet and like she said, found blankets and pillows

I picked out 2 kinds, one black and one blue; both of them thick sheets and a large white pillow. I walked back into the room and placed the blue one on the floor, trying to make sleeping a bit more comfortable. After I placed down the pillow and sat down on the bottom sheet, I looked up at Fluttershy. "Good nigh-" She was already fast asleep, giving off light snores. Her mane dangled down the sides of her face and her arms twitched slightly with whatever dream she was having. God she was so adorable!

I smiled and got up to turn the lights off.

* * *

**And there's the beginning of the story! Well until the next chapter, but after Chapter 5, most of the chapters will be parodies of MLP episodes, almost all of them being in order. Still, thank you everybody for reading, I'll be posting when I can so expect to see some new chaps very soon! Questions? Okay!**

**Will Nicholas find himself a good life in Ponyville?**

**Will Fluttershy be able to handle his sleep farts!?**

**Will Nicholas make a complete dumbass out if himself when meeting Celestia? **

**Find out next time! I'm out!**

**Peace and review!**


	5. The Nightmare (Part 1)

**Okay guys, I've finally posted up chapter 5 of, Unexpected Turn of Events! Sorry for taking so long. Last time in the story, Nicholas had rescued Scootaloo and Dash witnessed his bravery. After becoming best friends with the small filly, Rainbow Dash confronted Nicholas and apologized for accusing him. Soon becoming friends with her and after walking back with Fluttershy, he learned that he was now on the safe side with Fluttershy and Twilight. After being asked to strip and be scanned for DNA material, Nicholas has learned that additional DNA strands had mixed in with his own; Bat and Dragon DNA. Now he's partly nocturnal, hearing is incredible, breathing fire, and super durable. Then he went home with Fluttershy and hit the hay.**

**Will Nicholas have more secrets residing in his DNA? Read to find out on Chapter 5, The Nightmare. Interested? Read!**

**No, I do not own MLP, only my character.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Nightmare (Part 1)**

**(Regular P.O.V.)**

As the light of Celestia's sun crept through the cracks of Fluttershy's shades, said pegasus gave a tiny yawn combined with the stretching of her arms. She turned over and onto her stomach to allow her wings to stretch as well, giving them the occasional flap to fix out of place feathers. As she sat up on her bed, wiping her eyes with her hooves to get the sleep out, she flinched when she heard, "Good mornin'."

"Wha, who's there!?" She exclaimed pulling her hooves away from her face. Whipping her head around to find the owner of the voice, she soon saw a hand raised. "Uh, your new roommate, Nick." He said, waving his hand slightly before pointing downward. The yellow mare leaned over her bed and saw Nicholas with a pillow over his face. Suddenly the memories of yesterday flooded back in her mind. "Oh, hello Nicholas. I didn't see you down there." She said kindly and Nicholas shrugged. "Eh, it's okay." He yawned through the pillow before pulling it off with his hand. Fluttershy gasped when she saw the bloodshot eyes and slight bags under his eyelids. "Oh my Celestia, Nicholas did you sleep at all!?" She asked in concern and Nicholas shook his head.

"Nah, couldn't get more than 10 minutes of sleep last night. I don't know why, but I tried falling asleep and kept waking back up. I didn't feel a shred of sleepiness at all." He explained with an annoyed grumble of 'Stupid nocturnal DNA'. "Well, since you're still awake, do you want any breakfast?" She suggested and Nicholas sat up, the covers falling down to reveal a thin Muscle-T on his body. "When did you take your shirt off?" Nicholas pointed to the red sap covered shirt in the corner. "I took it off before I even tried my first attempt at sleep. It's still covered in sap."

"Oh is it? I'll give it a wash if that's okay?"

"It is, thanks Fluttershy. As you can see, I don't really have many clothing to wear." He explained and Fluttershy gave him a smile.

"That's alright. I'm sure my friend Rarity could make you some clothes if you like." Nicholas gave a tired thumbs up at the mention of the white unicorn designer. As Fluttershy flapped her wings lightly to hover off her bed, she saw Nicholas begin to stand up, pushing the covers off his body. Again, she saw that he had no pants, only dark blue underwear. Fluttershy eeped and blushed as she looked away.

"Um, Nicholas? Can you please get decent?" She asked and Nicholas scratched his head with a dumb 'huh?' Then he realized he was still in his boxers. "Sorry, Fluttershy. I'm still too tired to even notice. I don't really sleep in pants. Too uncomfortable." Fluttershy nodded and walked out the room to allow Nicholas to put on his pants. "I'll be in the kitchen. What do you want to eat?"

"Do ponies make pancakes and eggs?"

"Yes."

"3 pancakes and 2 eggs please."

* * *

As Fluttershy made her way down the steps, she saw all of her animal friends already awake and scurrying around. She was about to run to the kitchen to get them food, but she already saw the empty bowls on the carpet. She already knew who did it. "Angel, sweetie?" On cue, a small white bunny rabbit hopped from the kitchen with a smile. Fluttershy lowered her head down and nudged the bunny with her nose. "Thank you for feeding everybody, honey. Mommy over slept a bit." She said and when she pulled her head back, she saw Angel begin to make hand signs, most likely telling her that he was hungry.

The mare nodded. "Oh yes, Angel don't worry. I'll make you a salad in just a sec. Right now, I have to make pancakes for Nicholas and I." The pegasus explained getting a raised eyebrow. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. While you were having a play date Winona," Applejack's pet dog. "I've taken in a stray human, a new species." She made it accidently sound like Nicholas was a wild animal, making Angel even more confused. He made more handsigns. 'What's a human?' He asked.

"He's just a different creature, that's all. He's new to Ponyville or more specifically, Equestria." Angel's eyes went wide and Fluttershy started her way to the kitchen. "C'mon, I'll tell you all about it while I make breakfast." The bunny hopped behind him, eager to find out what this 'human' creature was. He was a little concerned about his mother taking in an unknown 'animal', but if she wasn't worried, why should he?

* * *

When Nicholas made his way down to the kitchen, his pants on with his tail wagging from behind, he held his sap-shirt by the collar so the damn substance wouldn't get on anymore of his clothing. "Hey Fluttershy?" He called out, reaching the bottom step.

"Yes?" She answered back.

"Where should I put my shirt?"

"Oh, just put it back in my room. I'll get it and wash it later." Nicholas nodded. "Alright, I'll leave it on the-KYA!" He screamed in pain and quickly looked back. On his tail, biting down as hard as it could, was a squirrel. The young critter began to chew on the scaly tip of his tail, making his scream and swing his tail around. When he tried to grab the squirrel with his hands, he found a few birds pecking at his head and wings. The birds didn't fly away even with hands trying to swat at them.

Hearing his screaming, Fluttershy ran in the room with Angel on her head. She gasped before running up to the tormented human. "Hey, stop attacking him! Get off of him right this instant!" She ordered forcefully, making the animals stop what they were doing. They saw the infamous Stare coming from their mother and immediately separated from the human in a rush and lined up like soldiers.

Nicholas brushed himself off of feathers and even grabbed his tail to see if there was any deep bite marks. Fluttershy walked up to him with a frown. "Ooh, I'm deeply sorry Nicholas. I didn't know they would attack you." She apologized and Nicholas rubbed the arrowhead tip of his tail. "Eh, it's alright. I'm pretty intimidating." He said before mumbling, "but that doesn't mean I'm still not pissed."

Fluttershy turned around and gave her pets a stern gaze. "Is that how you act to a guest?" She asked and the animals quickly shook their heads. "Then why did you start attacking him?" The squirrel began talking in his language and Fluttershy sighed. "I know Nicholas looks like a monster," said 'monster' rose a brow. "but he's a really nice Human. He won't hurt anyone." Fluttershy declared. "I know you were trying to protect me, but you need to apologize to Nicholas right now." The animals nodded and walked up to the teenager before bowing and saying things in their native languages.

"I said it was fine, just don't do it again." He said before rubbing his eyes. "I'm too tired to deal with that kind of stuff." After the animals were given permission to play by Fluttershy, the yellow mare took a step towards Nicholas and held out a hoof. "I'll take your shirt Nicholas." She declared and Nicholas dropped the shirt in her hoof. She walked past him and started up the steps. "There are pancakes and eggs waiting on the table, Nicholas." That was pretty quick when all he did was put on pants.

When Fluttershy came back down and walked to the kitchen, she and Angel saw Nicholas sitting back in a chair with a full plate on the table. He looked at her with a smile. "It's impolite for the guest to eat without the host, correct?" The tired human joked and Fluttershy nodded. "You're right. Thanks for waiting." As Fluttershy walked around the table, Angel hopped off her head and stood on the table top, staring at Nicholas.

Nicholas didn't need to see his hand signs as he gave the little bunny a lazy wave. "Sup." Angel nodded slowly before he saw a giant bowl of salad land in front of him. "Eat up, honey." Fluttershy said as the small rabbit began to chew on a carrot he picked out first. Fluttershy had taken a seat at the other side of the table with a plate pancakes and eggs while Nichplae picked up his fork. As the mutated human cut into the pancake, he pierced a piece with his eating utensil and placed the pancake into his mouth.

His eyes widened. "These pancakes are amazing!" He exclaimed, stopping Fkuttershy from taking her first bite. The yellow pony stopped before the pancake bit could be eaten and blushed. "R-Really? They aren't _that_ good, are they?" She said, getting timid with the sudden praise. Nicholas chuckled and took in another bite. "Yes, they are _that_ good. Best pancakes I've ever tasted. What kind of syrup did you put?" He asked happily, his tail swinging like an excited dog.

"T-T-Thank you Nicholas. Nopony has ever said my pancakes were the best." She said shyly. "And I'm using cinnamon flavored syrup." She heard a groan of enjoyment. "I'm in love with these pancakes!" He declared dramatically, making Fluttershy blush more and giggle. She started eating her pancakes and hummed lightly.

After a few minutes later, Nicholas was leaning back in his chair with an empty plate. Fluttershy and Angel were still taking their time with their food, but since Nicholas didn't eat for most of the day yesterday, he felt like he could eat 10 pancakes. Giving a small yawn, he stood up with his plate and walked to the sink. "So Fluttershy," The mare looked up with a mouthful of food.

"Hm?" Nicholas started the faucet and began to wash off the syrup and leftover pieces.

"When did Celestia say that she was visiting today?" He asked before using a cloth to clean the plate further. The animal loving mare stood up after finishing her food. "You don't need to do the dishes." Nicholas held up his tail and waved it like a disapproving finger. "I am now living with you Fluttershy, so I'm not gonna be a freeloader and take advantage of your hospitality. I'll do my dishes and other chores." Fluttershy gave a sigh and a defeated smile. "Okay, I guess you're right."

"I know I am. Now about Celestia's visit?"

"I think Twilight said she was coming at noon?" She thought back before nodding. "Yeah, she did. Princes Celestia should be here in a few hours." She stated before Nicholas took the plate from her hooves. He put the plate in the pile of dishes and continued with the plate he was doing. "Really? Well, I think I'll try to get some sleep beforehand." He suggested and Fluttershy saw him wipe his eyes. "If you're tired, I'll take over for the dishes."

"What did I say about my chores?"

"Ugh, fine. While you're doing that, I'm gonna go out and buy more carrots for Angel." The now finished rabbit burped loudly and gave a thumbs up. Nicholas outstretched his tail to grab the bowl. "Heh, I'm getting the hang of this." He commented as he used his tail to place the bowl in the sink. "So you're leaving?" He said, remembering what Fluttershy said. The mare nodded. "Yes, Angel's been telling me that we need more carrots. I'll be back in a while."

Nicholas waved his soapy hand. "No, take your time. I'll probably be sleeping by the time you get carrots." Fluttershy started to walk to the door of the kitchen. "I hope you get a good rest."

"Thanks Shy."

"Oh and if you need anything, ask Angel. I'm sure he can help if something happens."

"Alright, see ya later."

"Bye, and if you're awake by 12:00, can you help Angel give all the animals food?"

"Yeah." He said before he heard the front door open and close.

* * *

**(Fluttershy's P.O.V.)**

"That'll be 5 Bits please." Carrot Top reminded kindly, holding a bag of fresh carrots and even a few other fruits and veggies inside. (I don't know the price of a Bit so I'm guessing!) I gave a small nod before reaching behind me and pulling out a few golden coins from my satchel. After reaching over Carrot's veggie stand, I dropped the coins in Carrot Top's hoof and I leaned forward to grab the plastic bag of groceries.

As I turned around to put the groceries in my satchel, I heard Carrot Top whisper. "I heard you're have a roommate now. The strange talking Diamon Dog?" I turned my head while my hooves still worked on putting the food away. "He's not a Diamond Dog, Carrot Top. His name is Nicholas Burton and he's a Human." Carrot Top rose a brow. "A Human? That's what he is?" I nodded and frowned. "Yes, and who told you about this?"

"Nopony, the whole town already knows." I gasped in surprise. "But he only got here yesterday!" Carrot Top gave a shrug. "Hey, when you're a tall... Human, a weird creature with bat wings, word tends to spread like wildfire." I looked around quickly, my heart beating a little harder from the thought of me being in the town's biggest gossip. I know nobody was looking at me in a funny way, but the pressure was building up. "But Fluttershy," Carrot called suddenly. "What is this Nicholas like?" She sounded interested and I tried talking to her to keep my focus off of everypony.

"What do you think he's like?" I asked back, wanting to hear another pony's perspective at Nicholas' sudden appearance. Carrot Top bit the inside of her left cheek. "Well I, like a lot of other ponies, think that he's a bit dangerous. He looks scary and has fangs and even fought with Rainbow Dash," She was gonna keep listing, but I chose to interrupt for once. "Well, he isn't dangerous." I started and thought, 'we'll I hope he really isn't.' "And he wrestled with Rainbow because she attacked him first." Carrot blinked in surprise. "He's kind, thinks of others, and he even makes jokes." I said, not wanting to say other things that would seem betrayal to Nick's trust.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Well he can breathe fire sometimes, but he doesn't have any intentions of harming anypony." I answered. "So he can breathe fire, like Spike?" I nodded as Carrot atop rubbed her chin. "Interesting? Do you know where he came from?"

"Not exactly." It wasn't a _total_ lie. Nicholas did tell Twilight, Rainbow, Spike and I that he came from a place called Earth, where there's always fighting and humans eating... meat. I shuddered. But he didn't tell us everything. He still had yet to tell us how he knew our names when Celestia visits. I can't fully believe everything he says until he tells us and gives us proof.

"Okay..." Carrot atop said slowly. "Where is he right now?"

"At my cottage, sleeping hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"Yes, he didn't get much sleep last night and he wanted to try to get a little rest before Princess Celestia visits."

"Ooh, so that's why the mayor is doing preparations for a ceremony? I thought it was for Nicholas. I didn't hear anything about..." Soon with a late reaction, Carrot Top'a eyes widened to the side of dinner plates. "Princess Celestia is coming to visit!?" I noodled slowly, a little scared by her outburst. I saw Carrot Top start closing crates of veggies from behind her stand. "Sorry Fluttershy, but I need to clean up for the royal visit! Talk to you later?" I blinked as Carrot continued closing shop. "Uh, s-sure. I'll meet you later." I said before turning around to walk away.

No more than 2 seconds, I jumped back with a small scream of fright when I saw a cheery pink smiley face. It was one of my friends, Pinkie Pie.

I took a few steps back, still startled. "P-Pinkie Pie! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that!?" I breathed and put a hoof on my chest, already feeling my throbbing heart. Pinkie shook her head quickly, her smile getting bigger. "Fluttershy, why didn't you tell me a new comer was in Ponyville! I could've thrown them a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party!" She said quickly. I was gonna answer until Pinkie cut me off. "Twilight already told Rarity, Applejack, and I about this Nicholas human just a few minutes ago! I came here to get you! C'mon!" She said before pulling my left arm and tugging me forward.

"Pinkie, you're hurting me."

"Sorry!"

* * *

**Nicholas' P.O.V**

I groaned lazily before sitting up, feeling groggy. I felt my covers slide down to my lap and the air of my fan hitting my sweaty body. God my room was hot! I put my face in my hands with a huff. "It's too early to be awa-" I stopped talking. Wait a minute... covers? Bed, fan, hot room!? I pulled my hands away from face so quickly, they slapped against my boxer covered thighs, usually hard enough to make me flinch, but right now...

"How... how am I back home?" I muttered, taking in my messy room. Why was I back in my room!? Wasn't I just sleeping in Fluttershy's home, on her couch!? I blinked again and rubbed my eyes before opening them. My vision was blurry again. My left brow twitched. 'This shouldn't even be possible. I didn't step through another portal, did I? No, I didn't... so was everything... just a dream?'

I quickly shook my head. "No, that's impossible! Being tackled to the floor by Rainbow and the adrenaline from saving Scootaloo was all to real." I mumbled to myself. "but was it?" I went silent, staring at my hands for a few seconds until I flinched at hearing a sudden ringtone. I looked down and next to my pillow was my IPod, ringing and glowing. I narrowed my eyes when I saw a glowing white blur.

I growled in annoyance before reaching to the side of my bed and pulling my glasses from the nightstand. Putting them on, I looked back at my IPod and read 'Wake Up: Time For Summer School!' I stared in shock before looking at the date. "July 7...?" I groaned and got up. Great, first I just found out that meeting talking ponies were a dream and now I have to go to the first day of summer school. Great, just fucking great.

I got up and walked over to my electric fan, turning the dial and watching the swirling blades slowly stop. After that I walked to my dresser and opened the drawer, looking at piles of unorganized socks and boxers.

After a minute of two of searching for and putting on clothes, I looked in the mirror. Black jacket, red undershirt, light blue pants with ripped knees, added with red, white, and black Jordans. I sighed. The same clothes I wore when I appeared in Equestria. "Damn. Why'd it feel so real?" I whispered before walking to my door, opening it and walking down my staircase.

After ignoring the annoying creaking from the wooden steps, I reached the bottom step and turned the corner. I walked in the kitchen and saw a large black man doing the dishes. "Dude, it's 6 in the morning. Stop making so much noise."

My brother, Jerome, only looked at me with a raised brow. "And what, let the sink fill up to the top? I think not. Plus it was your turn, Nick. Mom's gonna have your ass later." He warned and I shrugged. I didn't really care. I just went to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. I spun off the cap and began to chug down the cold, tasteless water. "You gonna eat breakfast?" I gulped down my water and put the cap back on. "No, not hungry."

"You're gonna be tired for school."

"Don't care."

"Okay, fall asleep on the first day."

"Trust me, I won't." I said with a quick fake smile before putting the water bottle back in the fridge. I closed the door and walked out the kitchen, only to see my mother sitting on the sofa with her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed and tired. "You know it was your turn for dishes." She said simply and I sighed.

"I did." There was no point in lying. She could see through 'em.

"So why didn't you do them?"

"I fell asleep too early yesterday."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You were too lazy, like always." She stated with annoyance. I almost put my face in my hands. It was too damn early for all of this! I just got tricked by my mind and now my mom was bitching? Not today! "Jerome stop doing the dishes! Nick is gonna finish for you!" She said loud enough to be heard over the sound of running water. Like hell I was gonna do it.

"No." That was all I said and my mom just stopped. Even the water was turned off and I could tell Jerome was listening with a 'You Dumbass' expression. "What did you say?" My mother said, getting angry and I crossed my arms. "You know what I said." I snapped back, not backing down. My mother stood up from the sofa and glared at me. "Do. The. Dishes." She ordered forcefully and I stood my ground.

"I said no, didn't I? And you know the reason."

"Watching your siblings for 5 hours doesn't tire a person out. Now get to the sink!"

"You know why the real reason, mom! Don't make things up!"

"We will not speak of _him_ anymore!" I took a step forward. "Why? Is it because you regret it?" My mother was seething from my sass, looking ready to punch a hole in the wall. I didn't care either way. If she hits me, I leave. If she didn't I still leave. "You better shut the hell up, Nicholas." She growled and I narrowed my left eyes, focusing my sight through my right. "Or what? What the hell do I have to lose?"

"I'll take away your IPod."

"No you can't. You didn't pay for it."

"I am your mother! You will listen to me!"

"You're not my mother-"

**SLAP!**

I didn't give too much of a reaction except putting a hand on my left cheek, my head turning straight from being sent to the right. My eyes slowly opened and glared back at hers. "I'm leaving."

"No you're not. You're staying here and doing the dishes."

"Are we still on the dishes shit?"

"Watch your mouth, boy."

"Again... or what?"

"That's it, go to your room. I'm done with your shit. Just take your ass upstairs."

"Then what about Summer School?" I said nonchalantly.

"You're not going. You're gonna fail Biology, no exceptions." She declared coldly.

"Sorry, not happening. I for one, want my education."

"You don't deserve second chances after mistakes like that."

"Just like you told John, huh?" I said before walking past my mother. She was shaking in rage with her hands balled into fists. The second I got two steps around her, I felt a hand on my wrist. I growled. "Let go-" I was cut off by a sudden punch to the face. I fell back on the sofa, holding my bruised right cheek. I growled and looked up, Jerome standing next to mom with his fist forward. Oh, so he's taking her side now?

"I don't care what attitude you have. You will NOT talk to mom that way." Jerome snarled and I stood up. "So you're taking her side now? Is that it!?" I shot back my voice getting louder. "You know what she did! And you're still protecting her!?" I screamed in rage and Jerome shook his head. "It's not her fault! It was his own problem and she didn't want any of it to involve us!" I pointed to my quiet mother and bared my teeth. "And kicking him out was the best way!?"

When Jerome didn't say anything I just scoffed and walked past them. "You don't even agree with her either so why are you helping her?" I asked before reaching the door. I heard Jerome speak after pulling the door wide open. "Because she gives us a home." I snorted and pulled my headphones from my jacket pocket. "Yeah right. Remember John?" I said last before slamming the door hard enough to hear a crying sound from upstairs.

"I can't believe her." I sneered, pulling out my IPod. "She says it's not her fault, but she totally abandoned him!" I went to my ITube app and went to my playlist. I needed to calm down before getting to school. If I got angry enough and got into a fight, then 'mom' won. I sucked my teeth. "She's not my mother. And Jerome'a not my brother." The words felt like acid on my tongue just putting them in the same sentence. I thought Jerome was cool, but I guess I thought wrong. "Taking her damn side. I swear if he wasn't so damn big I would've kicked his ass." I mumbled before seeing the song of the day.

Believe Me by Lil' Wayne.

I gave a long sigh as the beat started to pick up in my headphones, sending vibrations through my skull and the words making a list of lyrics with each beat. "I'm the only one who get the job done... I don't know a nigga that can cover for me..." I sang quietly, not wanting to ruin the flow of the song if I heard my voice over the music.

As I walked down the sidewalk, the song began to get faster and my hands were in my pockets. I looked at the things happening with my music as a background. A woman jogging down the sidewalk, passing me with light pants. I looked over to an alley way, two cats fighting over a dead rat. I looked in the street when I saw something black. I sighed. "Dead skunk... Of course." I muttered and covered my nose from the lingering smell of blood and skunk stink. I shook my head and only focused back on my music.

I growled in frustration when the song had already ended, making me pull out my IPod. I put in my password and went to my playlist once more, but before I could put on Believe Me by Fort Minor, I heard the sound of intense rustling from the trees. I looked up at the one towering over me. Wind, no. Then what-

I froze when I saw a pair of glowing red eyes staring at me through the leaves, unblinking and not moving unless I did. I did a quick jump to the left, seeing the eyes follow me without hesitation. When I took another jump, I saw the leaves move even more, the eyes getting closer to the edge of the tree branch. I narrowed my eyes before slowly bending down, not taking my eyes off the staring red orbs, and picking up a good sized rock.

When I had a good grip on it, I chose not to wait a second later and threw the rock towards the eyes. Before the rock got more than 5 inches close to the leaves, the eyes fell farther into the trees, letting the rock hit nothing, but branches and maybe even a nest. I narrowed my eyes, looking closer and even taking a step forward. Without warning, a cat sized black blur launched itself from the darkness of the trees and took into the sky. My eyes widened. That wasn't a bird.

The black blur slowed down enough for me to take in its appearance. It was a... bat? No, it couldn't be. It was in the morning, the sun was brightening up the sky! I blinked and saw it spread its wings as far as they could go, letting it glide in the sky. That's when I noticed it even clearer. It had a long black tail, as long as the bat was from its head to its legs, but the tail was scaly and ended with, "an arrowhead tip?" The tail didn't appear from the butt, only half of the bat's stomach. The legs had disappeared mysteriously without my notice. The fangs from its lips were sharp and long, like twice the size of vampire teeth, hanging an inch from the upper lip.

I didn't know how long I was staring at it, but I felt like time came back when I saw it's red eyes with slit pupils flash towards me. The bat creature stopped gliding and flapped it's wings to stay in one place, staring down at me from above a house. I saw the eyes get bigger and I took a step back.

Without warning, I saw the bat make a dive towards me, shooting at the speeds of a cannonball. I started backing up even more, getting father away even after the feeling of ground getting lower. As the bat flew at me, it let out a loud screeching sound making me cover my ears. I opened my left eye and saw the bat almost 4 feet away from me. That's what gave me the warning to turn around and run, which I did. But as I ran, I heard someone scream, "Look out!"

I turned to the scream's owner and gasped. A tall woman with long pink hair cascading down her back and chest, her skin pale and eyes a large blue. Her dress was green all over and I stopped running. "F-Fluttershy?" I whispered in confusion till I heard a loud honking noise.

My head lashed to the side, just in time to see a large school-bus before I felt myself get slammed by a large force.

* * *

I awoke with a jolt, my head spinning and sweat covering my body. I was panting heavily and I looked around as fast as my eyes could go. I found myself in a family living room with birdhouses hanging from the ceiling and mouse holes in walls. I was back in Fluttershy's cottage.

'Was that just a dream?' I thought, leaning forward and putting my head in my hands. I stayed like that in silence. Why did that memory have to pop up again. That was 5 months ago.

I felt a tug on my pants and took my hands away from my face. There with an empty bowl and a scowl was Angel Bunny. The bunny saw my attention and let go of my jeans to point into the bowl before rubbing his stomach. He was telling me he was hungry. "Angel what time is it?" I asked, ignoring his first demand. The bunny's ear flicked in annoyance before pointing back into his bowl.

"Is Fluttershy back yet?"

'Is this human retarded!? I'm freakin' hungry!' Angel thought and smacked his bowl. I wiped my face to get rid of the sweat. This bunny wasn't gonna stop unless I got what he wanted. 'If Fluttershy isn't here, then Celestia isn't either. I still have time to get more rest, but after that dream... I tried getting up. The second I got on my feet, the house began spinning so fast my eyes rolled back and my body tipped over. I would've fell down on Angel if it weren't for the birds grabbing on my Muscle-T and holding me up.

I gave a weak smile. "Thanks guys." I praised and I stood back up leaning on the arm of the sofa. I was gonna try to get to the kitchen until I saw a bird fly in my face, chirping furiously with others joining it as well. They each looked concerned. I sighed, already getting the 'You look terrible! You need rest!' message. I'll admit, I did look pretty exhausted and my body was basically screaming for a bit more sleep. I gave a reluctant nod. "Okay guys, I'll take your advice just let me..." I said before sitting back down and getting a better position for more sleep.

I really didn't want more sleep after that nightmare, but what could I do? I can't fight against it. I put an arm over my eyes, letting out a long breath. I was trying to get to bed, but that was until I felt the familiar tugging at my pants. I didn't bother moving anything except my lips. "Angel, can't you see I'm beat? I can barely move." I explained, but the tugging got more violent.

"Angel, I'm not getting you food. Go away." I said in a no-room-for-disagreement tone. I got annoyed with the tugging and used my tail to push him away, a little roughly. When I felt the tugging stopped, I sighed in relief and easily felt sleep take over me once more, pulling my conscious into the depths of my mind.

But if I was awake, I would've saw a pissed off rabbit glaring daggers at me. Angel was making angry gestures at my sleeping form and after a few seconds of pointless hand insults, Angel crossed his arms and tapped his foot repeatedly. He looked a bit calm, but that was until he had a sly smirk on his muzzle. The other animals looked at each other in worry and some shook their heads at the small rabbit. Angel didn't acknowledge them as he heard some voices outside. His furry hands rubbed together before he hopped away, snickering.

* * *

**Ooh, what was that dream about? Didn't expect that did you? Heh, well this was only part one of Celestia's visit! There will be one more chapter on her visit of two, both of them short in words. I'll be posting the next chap as quick as possible so please wait for me. By the way, if people lost the happy mood because of this, I am sorry, but it will get funny again, I promise. There will be serious moments though.**

**Please review your thoughts!**


	6. The Bunny (Part 2)

**I am back with the chapter 6 of my story! This chapter is when Celestia and the Mane Six meet up at Fluttershy's cottage! This is called the Bunny (Part 2)! I hope you enjoy it, and there will be a part three soon! But first, aren't we forgetting something!?**

**1-Nicholas gets attacked by birds**

**2-Fluttershy learns of the spreading gossip**

**3-Pinkie kidnaps Fluttershy**

**4-Nicholas has weird dream**

**5-Angel Bunny is being troublesome (snot bubble pops on sleeping Nara)**

**6-You were reading! Like right now!**

**I don't own MLP!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Bunny (Part 2)**

**Fluttershy's P.O.V (30 minutes Earlier)**

Pinkie Pie had dragged me all the way to Twilight's home, even with all my comments about having a sore hoof. I already knew Twilight was gonna call the others to explain what's going on, but I was gonna go around the time Celestia came. Ooh, why did she have to talk to them so early?

As we neared the usual tree house, Pinkie didn't bother to slow down. She actually sped up. "Pinkie, slow down! We're here!" I tried to shout, only for it to come out quietly. Pinkie didn't hear me and started laughing as we got too close to the door, aka kicking it open. When I opened my shaking eyes I saw Applejack and Rarity looking slack jawed. Applejack was the first to speak through her shock. "P-Pardon me? Did ya'll say, from another dimension?"

Rainbow Dash nodded as she floated next to Twilight. "Yep, that's exactly what she said!" Before I could say hello to get everyone's attention, though it was surprising that they didn't notice Pinkie's sudden entrance, said pink friend galloped over to the rest of the group with a huge smile. "Ooh, whatcha girls talking about!? Is it a secret? I like secrets cause that mean that can mean anything and that's like surprises! You all know I like surprises just as much as parties!" She rambled quickly before Rarity moved her head side to side to shake off the surprise.

"Uh, Darling? This Nicholas... are you sure he's safe?"

"I hafta agree with Rare on this one. How do we know he's not an enemy?"

"Because I spied on him for the whole day yesterday!" Rainbow declared. "I never took my eyes off of him and he's done nothing wrong to anypony." She explained and Applejack blinked, doubtful. "RD, I know you take jobs like this seriously, but..." Applejack rubbed her arm. "We don't know if we can really trust him." I walked up to the group, in between Applejack and Rainbow. But before I could get a few words in, Rarity gasped. "Fluttershy! Darling are you okay!? We heard about this Nicholas fellow, how he's living at your cottage!" She said in a rush, clearly concerned for my well being. I gave her a smile. "I'm okay Rarity, but what's the commotion about?"

"We told them about Nicholas-"

"You didn't tell me Twilight! I went to find Fluttershy first! Who's the new pony!?" Pinkie said quickly, cutting off the purple unicorn. Applejack sighed and stepped up to talk. "Pinkie, we were just told about the Diamond Dog,"

"Human." Twilight corrected.

"...Human, a creature that Twilight accidentally brought into Equestria by an experimental spell. And now we're being told that this Nicholas Burton fellow is staying at Fluttershy's home and is gonna speak to Princess Celestia!" Pinkie only sat quietly until Applejack finished talking. Usually Pinkie was never quiet, until... I was caught in surprise when Pinkie's head comically exploded into confetti until a new head appeared like magic. I still don't know how she does that. As I watched Pinkie's head appear again, my pink friend started jumping in the air with a huge smile. "This is super-duper amazing! A Human from another world!? That sounds like fun!" She exclaimed happily until she was held in the air by a blue colored aura of magic.

I turned to see a glowing horned Rarity with a tired frown. "Pinkie, this is serious!" Applejack shouted. "Applejack is right. It's one thing to have Princess Celestia visit, but it's another thing to have a," Rarity turned to me. "Human." I said, getting a nod. "Yes, a human, in our town and is going to _talk_ with the Princess!" Rainbow gave a snort and crossed her arms, her wings flapping and moving her closer to Rarity and Applejack. "And what exactly is the problem? We just said that Nicholas is okay!" Applejack turned to Rainbow with a scowl. "Well excuse me for thinking of the Princess safety! Didn't you an Twilight say that the human knew your names before he even met you?" She threw back as Rainbow flew closing to her face, their noses almost touching. Oh no, another argument?

"And I said that he's okay! He didn't hurt anypony, especially Fluttershy!"

"He can breathe fire like a dragon!"

"Cause he's mutated! He doesn't know how to breathe fire or even fly!"

"Rainbow Dash, he's dangerous! You don't know what he's capable of!"

"Yeah I do, I witnessed it yesterday!"

"Witnessed what!?"

"None of your business!"

"Exactly, because you don't really know!"

"Applejack...!"

"Rainbow Dash...!"

"GIRLS!" I shouted suddenly, making my friends look at me with a surprised face. "What is it, Fluttershy?" Rarity asked and I let out a sigh. "I understand that you're worried about Nicholas being here, but I can easily tell that Nicholas doesn't want to harm any of us." I saw my white unicorn friend blink in uncertainty. "But how can you be so sure? He came from a different universe, even Twilight said he..." I saw a shudder. "Eats meat."

"And plants." I added quickly, not wanting to make Nicholas seem like a man-eating monster. "Look, I've stayed with Nicholas for an entire night and this morning, he even told me he couldn't fall asleep for more than 10 minutes!" Rarity and Applejack gasped. "He was awake the entire night? Did he-" I cut Rarity off again. "Did nothing bad while I slept. He's kind and considerate and I know because last night I gave an offer for him to sleep in my bed, but he chose to take the floor instead. This morning he said 'Since I'm now your new roommate, I'll do my chores as well.'" I said with a giggle making Rainbow smirk. "See, what did I tell you Applejack? Even Fluttershy is agreeing with me."

"W-Well how do you know... he can control minds?" She tried, losing ground quickly and forced to use a lame excuse. Rainbow Dash laughed. "That was weak Applejack and you know it." Twilight nodded. "Yes, and I would know if he could control minds. I looked at his DNA structure and saw no traces magic attached to his DNA codes, other than the portal mutation, meaning he never used any magic before." Applejack was at a loss for words, but still looked to be on the other side. "I refuse to believe he isn't dangerous. We don't really know where he is from and what he can do. He's hiding secrets from us, like knowing our names!"

"And that's why we're all meeting with him later, with Celestia too. Twilight already gave him a warning that his reason better be believable or we'll take him down like an enemy." Rainbow explained with a smirk. "Plus, we have the Princess with us. He wouldn't be able to escape even if he passed us!" She declared. I nodded, already knowing what would happen, but I was afraid to think that Nicholas would fight back if he was deemed an enemy. Applejack and Rarity were silent with Twilight, Rainbow, and I staring at them.

"Ugh, can you please let me down!?" We all heard a struggled voice from Pinkie and noticed she was still being held in the air by Rarity's magic. The fashion designer blushed and let the pink pony down gently. "I for one think that he deserves a chance!" Pinkie shouted, already bouncing around like a child on a sugar rush. Applejack stared back at Rainbow before letting out a defeated sigh. "Fine." She conceded. "I'll give him a chance, but only one chance. Got it? I'll be watching him like a hawk." Twilight, Rainbow, and I nodded with a smile. Then we turned to Rarity. She looked really unsure of her answer, being the last pony to give her vote. Feeling the peer pressure on her, she eventually nodded. "Oh alright. I'll give him a chance too." She said and Rainbow shot into the air with a 'YES!' with Pinkie jumping up too, giving her a high-hoof.

Twilight smiled. "Good, now that we all agree on giving Nicholas a chance, we can finally work on the preparations."

"For what?" I asked.

"For Princess Celestia's visit of course! We have to clean up and make everything organized!" She said in a hurry and I remembered something Carrot Top told me. I held up a hoof and Twilight nodded. "What about the ceremony? I heard Carrot Top say that the Mayor was planning a ceremony today." Twilight gave me another nod. "Yes, she is. Earlier she sent me another letter saying that a ceremony was to be planned later tonight." Applejack shot Twilight with a quizzical face. "For what? The human?" Twilight gave a wide smile and nodded happily. "Yes! Celestia said that Nicholas deserves an honorary Ball" Pinkie ran up to Twilight's face, a bit too close and making Twilight back up. "Ooh, so it's like a giant 'Welcome to Ponyville' party!? Why wasn't I told!?" She said a large frown plastered on her face from being denied the knowledge of a ceremony/party.

"But why exactly? Does the Princess really believe that Nicholas is trustworthy enough for all that?" Rarity questioned.

"I've sent letters to Princess Celestia of all the things I've learned about Nicholas last night. After I was done, the Princess believes he deserves a royal welcome and wanted to host a ceremony." She explained and I smiled. That's so nice of the Princess! If I was Nicholas, I'd enjoy a welcome party too. Rarity looked even more surprised than before. "So it's not just a simple visit, she's staying for the whole day!?" She exclaimed with a squeal. "I have to find a dress! I can't just show up like this!" Rarity worried over her appearance and was about to run to the door and to her Boutique to get ready, until Twilight called her name.

"Hold on Rarity! We still have to prepare for Princess Celestia's visit in two hours!" She informed until we heard a voice.

"Are you sure she said two hours Twilight?" Pinkie asked and everypony turned to see her head poking through the window. "Because I think that's her right now!" She declared making Twilight's eyes go wide. "WHAT!?" She screamed and everypony ran out of the library. That's when I saw a familiar chariot with two pegasi pulling from the front. Behind the pegasi was the Princess, her rainbow mane waving with the wind blowing against her. She had on a kind smile as the pegasi lowered the chariot towards the ground. Pinkie was right.

Celestia was already here.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"P-Princess Celestia!? What are you doing here so early?" Twilight asked after picking herself up from her bow. The other ponies of the Mane Six picked themselves up as well as the Sun Goddess smiled down on them. After stepping off her chariot, the Mane Six saw their princess walk towards them. Celestia raised a hoof to calm down her apprentice. "Relax Twilight Sparkle. In truth, I've decided to travel at an earlier time because I couldn't hold back my excitement." She replied honestly, chuckling at the end. "I've wanted to meet this Nicholas human so badly I could be get enough sleep."

"Princess Celestia, we barely got the preparations completed for your arrival! What are you gonna do while you wait?" Twilight said, worry that her Princess would be disappointed after her travels. Celestia leaned forward with her smile getting bigger. "Meet the human of course." She said nonchalantly, even sounding a bit giddy. "Are you sure? I mean we can travel around Ponyville for a bit," Applejack suggested, clearly not wanting her Princess to meet Nicholas so soon. "I-I can even give you a cup of apple cider-" Celestia held up her hoof once more.

"Calm down, Applejack. It's clear that you fear me conversing with the human." The cowpony flinched, but she didn't show much reaction. "Do not worry. All will be fine." Celestia advised the orange mare before turning to her student. "Now Twilight, where exactly is Nicholas right now?"

Fluttershy walked up this time. "H-He's at my cottage, Princess." She answered.

"Well, what are we standing here for?" Celestia joked. "Let's go."

* * *

The group of mares, a princess, and two pegasi guards, could be seen walking out of Ponyville towards the entrance of the Everfree Forest, where Fluttershy's cottage resided. Twilight had been talking to Celestia about the things she learned from Nicholas' biological structure and mutation, Fluttershy had been caught in a conversation with Rarity about the matter of Nicholas' clothes, and Rainbow Dash was trying to get more than a few words from Celestia's pegasi guards about the training of the Royal Guards. Though Applejack didn't have much of a cheery face like the others. Hers was more like worried frown and an angry scowl mixed together. A certain pink pony bounced next to her with the usual Pinkie Pie smile.

"Hey Applejack, what's with the frowny face?"

"Not now Pinkie."

"Aw, but why? Aren't you excited?"

"No, I'm not. Clearly you can see that?"

"Well yeah, but come on Applejack! Turn that frown upside down!"

"Pinkie, how can you tell me to be excited about meeting something that came from another universe?" Applejack asked hotly.

"Well, you just said it. Nicholas is from another universe! Who wouldn't be happy to meet something like that!?" Pinkie said quickly, but her cowpony friend wasn't in the same boat. "Pinkie Pie, this _human_ is holding secrets about us. He knows our names." Pinkie shook her head. "No, he only knows Twilight's and Rainbow's name. We don't know if he knows _our_ names." Applejack scowled at Pinkie for being a wiseass. "And _you_ just said it. We don't know. How do we even know what he told Twilight was real?" Pinkie stopped bouncing and started to walk like a normal pony. She was quiet while she walked and Applejack huffed. "Exactly. Pinkie, I can't just put all of my trust into a total stranger just because Twilight thinks he's okay. Even if Celestia thinks so, I can't."

"But that's why you gave him a chance. To get to know him better."

"Pinkie..."

"Applejack, for once you're lying."

"To who!?"

"Yourself."

"Myself? Pinkie you're talking crazy!"

"No, I'm not. You're lying to yourself and I can tell. You're scared of meeting Nicholas aren't you." Applejack stopped walking suddenly and Pinkie stopped a second afterwards. The other ponies continued on without noticing the absence of the two mares. The cowpony glared at Pinkie. "I'm not lying and I'm not scared." Pinkie lost her grin and her mouth was turned into a frown. "Yes, you are. Stop lying to yourself."

"I'm not lying Pinkie!"

"Yes you are! You say you're giving him a chance, but you're not even trying! Just admit that you're afraid!" Pinkie demanded ad Applejack stomped on the ground. "Pinkie! I'm. Not. Afraid!" She gritted through her teeth, annoyance showing in her facial expression. "I'm not gonna stop until you admit it!" Pinkie declared. "I mean, how can you be scared of him before talking to him?"

"Why are you taking his side!? You don't even know him!"

"Neither do you! But I _do_ know that Nicholas is a good human if Twilight, Fluttershy, _and_ Rainbow Dash said so." Pinkie stated with no hint of lying in her voice. "You just heard that he came from another universe and now you're judging him already? That's not like you Applejack." The Stanton scowled at the party pony. "Don't make it seem like I'm the bad pony! I don't trust him and you know why?" Pinkie leaned forward to proof she's listening. "Because he's not from here! He's from another bucking universe Pinkie!"

"Is that all?" Pinkie questioned. "Applejack, you're always a pony who helps make others feel welcome, but now you can't do that? Is it because he's not a pony?" Applejack nodded quickly. "Yes that's the answer! I can't just put all of my trust on a complete stranger!"

"But I am! I'm at least giving him a chance!" Pinkie countered. "Why do you think we're going to visit him? To learn more about him, that's why!"

"But how can I believe a human that already knew Fluttershy and Twilight's name before he even met them!? How do I know his words aren't lies!" Pinkie gave Applejack a nonchalant answer. "When you meet him." The pink pony took a step closer to her orange friend. "Applejack listen," Pinkie ordered calmly. "Twilight told us that she gave him a warning right?" Applejack gave a slow nod. "Rainbow said she watched him all day and he didn't do anything wrong." Another nod. "And Fluttershy said he was nice enough to take the floor instead of the bed?" Last nod. "Then what's the problem!? Just suck it up and do it!" Pinkie barked making Applejack quiet.

Raising an eyebrow, Pinkie tilted her head. "Well? Are you gonna give him a chance?" She questioned slowly, but got no answer. "Applejack..."

"Fine, but I'll be watching him like a Griffon." Applejack's reflexes were quick as she saw Pinkie's eyes widen and her mouth curl into a giant smile. She had placed a hoof in her mouth to keep the cheering inside while Pinkie's eyes were clenched shut. Applejack scowled and leaned forward. "But that don't mean I'll like him." She whispered before,

"Hey!" Both mares looked to the side to see a waving Twilight. The others had stopped and were looking back at them. "Are you coming or not?" Twilight asked and Applejack sighed, giving a reluctant nod of agreement. "Then hurry up!"

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses!" Applejack shouted back and took her hoof out of Pinkie's mouth. She gave a small glare that told Pinkie to stay quiet, but Pinkie gave Applejack a smile that said 'You'll become friends! I just know it!' With a roll of her eyes, Applejack started to gallop back to the rest with Pinkie Pie in tow. As the two ponies caught up, Rainbow rose a brow. "What were you guys talking 'bout?" Applejack didn't bother looking up. "None of your business." She replied, her words sounding a bit harsh in attitude.

The cyan pegasus only blinked in stun from the cold answer. 'What the hay did I do?' She thought before looking at her friend/rival trot with a stomp here and there. She just decided she needed to cool off and shrugged before hovering over to Fluttershy, needing someone who was bound to make a decent conversation.

She just flew overhead and turned to the point of flying looking up, her hooves behind her head and legs crossed, making her seem like she was relaxing on an invisible lawn chair. Rainbow gave a grin and looked down. "So Fluttershy," said yellow pegasus looked up to give the clue of paying attention. "What do you think Nick is doing right now?"

"Sleeping hopefully." She answered with a worried frown. The Sun Goddess looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean, Fluttershy?" She saw the smaller mare look at her. "Well, this morning, Nicholas told me he didn't get enough sleep last night. Before I left, he told me that he was gonna try to fall back asleep and rest until I woke him up for your visit."

"But Princess Celestia decided to come early. That means we have to wake him up 2 hours ahead. Won't he be angry?" Rarity asked, sounding nervous at the fact that they would have to wake up the 'alien' and 'risk getting attacked!?' She thought while Fluttershy thought about it and then shook her head with a smile. Though it was uncertain. "I'm sure he'll understand if we wake him up gently." Before Rarity could ask what she meant by that, Pinkie bounced over her head and started talking fast.

"Ooh, if we're gonna wake him up can I do it? Can I, can I, can I!?" She asked repeatedly until she saw a shake of the head from Fluttershy. "Aw, but why?" She said, clearly disappointed. Fluttershy gave Pinkie a kind smile. "I'm sorry Pinkie, but you'll probably scare him." She predicted.

"What!? No I wouldn't!"

"Uh, yeah you would Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash declared with a chuckle afterwards. "Don't you remember the last time you tried waking up Twilight?" Said purple unicorn had an immediate blush adorning her cheeks. Pinkie stopped bouncing and realized what Rainbow was hinting. "Oh yeah, I remember! Twilight sent me through a wall with magic because my one-pony parade suit was too loud!" She started laughing wildly. "I was in the hospital for a week!"

"Rainbow Dash, I thought we agreed never to talk about that again!" Twilight forced out in a hush tone, trying to act like nopony would hear. As Rainbow and Pinkie continued to laugh, Celestia blinked quizzically. "When did this happen?" She asked, making Twilight's stomach drop. 'Oh no!' She saw Rainbow Dash tapping the air like she was working a calculator while mumbling under her breath. Soon, Rainbow replied. "It was last month... October 2!" She remembered and Twilight's mentor smiled. She looked at her blushing student.

"So that's what your friendship report meant by 'With friends, anything can happen be it good, bad, or really annoying'." Twilight's cheeks got hotter and she chose to walk ahead, keeping her embarrassed face from everypony's view. 'It's not my fault having a tuba blow in my ear can make you attack the owner!' She thought with a huff.

As Fluttershy giggled at her unicorn friend's embarrassment, she felt a nudge at her sides. She turned to see Rainbow with a calm smile. "That was a good laugh wasn't it?" Fluttershy couldn't help, but nod. It was a good joke, even if it was simple teasing, but it still made her laugh.

"Okay, now that we got a few laughs in," Rainbow rose her eyebrows a few times. "I noticed that we got off topic."

"Oh yes, we did."

"Yeah and I gonna ask you a question, but I had to make that joke first."

"You can ask me anything, Rainbow."

"Okay... what did you mean when you said 'Sleeping I hope'? Weren't you with him before Pinkie found you?" Fluttershy shook her head and pointed to the satchels strapped to her back. "No, I wasn't. I was busy getting carrots for Angel." She swore she saw Rainbow Dash faulted in flight for a quick second, but the pegasus acted like nothing happened and continued to talk.

"Wait, so you left him alone at your house? With _Angel_?" She asked carefully and Fluttershy nodded. "Yes, why?" Fluttershy saw Rainbow shake her head with closed eyes and mutters of 'I feel sorry for him.' The cyan speedster looked back at Fluttershy with a sigh. "Fluttershy, I can tell you right now that something is gonna happen." The pink mane pegasus gasped. "What do you mean something is gonna happen?" Rainbow gave a shrug. "I don't know for sure, but you left your cottage to a sleeping Nicholas and Angel."

Fluttershy thought about what Rainbow was saying before she gasped again and narrowed her eyes. "Rainbow, how rude! Accusing Nicholas of harming Angel!"

Rainbow gave a small laugh. "Oh no, I wasn't talking about Nicholas hurting Angel. I'm saying it's the other way around." Fluttershy looked taken back, seemingly offended. "Why would Angel, sweet little Angel, hurt Nicholas?" She questioned. Dash shrugged with a grin. "Fluttershy, I've known Angel for years."

"So? Whatever made you think Angel is bad?"

"He attacked everypony who didn't give him what he wants." She deadpanned.

"Angel never attacked me!" Fluttershy declared, defending her pet bunny's innocence.

"Because you _always_ give him what he wants." Rainbow Dash stated bluntly.

"No, I do-" The look on Rainbow's face told her otherwise. She bit her bottom lip. 'Do I spoil him?' Fluttershy turned to the rest of the Elements of Harmony. "Do you think Angel's bad?" Fluttershy was stunned at their reactions.

Since Twilight was still walking where nopony can see her face, she couldn't tell what her facial answer was. Rarity was only giving her a nervous smile with her eyes moving everywhere that wasn't direct eye contact. Applejack was whistling an old tune she learned as a filly and staring at clouds, acting like she wasn't involved. Then Pinkie... for some weird reason, Fluttershy found Pinkie Pie rolling through grass laughing like a lunatic. "You all think Angel's bad?" She said in betrayal making Rarity, Applejack, and even Twilight, sweat more.

When Fluttershy looked at the grass, she felt a hoof on her shoulder. She turned to see a smiling Celestia. "Don't worry, Fluttershy. I'm sure Angel is as innocent as you explain him to be." She reassured making Fluttershy make a small smile. "Thank you Princess." Celestia smiled warmly until, "And we're here! I can just smell the trouble from here." Fluttershy ignored Rainbow Dash's last comment, but she was right.

The group had finally reached Fluttershy's cottage. Rainbow looked around with an inspecting gaze. 'Huh, nothing is out of sorts from outside.' She thought with a grin as she saw Fluttershy walk up to her door. When she saw her door open up enough, she blinked in surprise when she saw a familiar mutated human snoring on the couch, his back facing each them. The entire house was quiet. _Too quiet_.

Fluttershy smiled in relief. "Well at least he got some sleep." She muttered and took a step forward. The yellow pegasus was followed by Twilight and Celestia with the rest of the girls walking after them. While Pinkie was trying not to be loud, Applejack and Rarity were looking a bit nervous when they got their first and close look at Nicholas' appearance. How his wings twitched with each breath and his size being larger than the couch with feet hanging off the edge as proof. Meanwhile the pegasi of the Royal Guard were outside, standing there like bodyguards.

Celestia looked at Nicholas with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open slightly. 'So it's really true...' She thought.

Fluttershy had quietly walked towards the sofa, ready to wake up Nicholas until she felt a hoof on her shoulder. She was gonna ignore it until the hoof started tapping her like a drum. Fluttershy's eyes twitched in annoyance as she turned around. "What?" She whispered before she saw a wide eyed Rainbow Dash's hoof point past her. The yellow mare slowly followed the direction the hoof was pointing until she found what Rainbow was staring at.

There at the right corner of the sofa, near Nicholas' tail, was Angel Bunny. The pet bunny was giving off a snickering sound as his head was tilting down and his arms were moving around like they were opening something really hard by the looks of it. When Angel's arms were spread outward, the snickering got louder as the small furry rodent took a step forward.

Fluttershy didn't know what happening she so quickly broke the silence with "Angel, what are you doing!?" The sudden shout quickly woke Nicholas up from his sleeping, making him twitch and start to get up. On the other hand, Angel had her surprised so much that he tripped forward with whatever was in his hands. Then every pony and Nicholas heard a loud,

_**SNAP!**_

Nicholas' eyes shot wide open after feeling a _very_ sharp pain and expressed the feeling with a screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK!?" The sudden vulgar language left all those present speechless, but not enough to surpass the shock they felt as they watched Nicholas start to have wild spasms trying to reach for his rear.

The Princess, Mane Six, and even the Royal Guard watched the black teenager immediately roll off the sofa and landing on his face before he got up on his feet and starting running around, still screaming like a girl who found out she was pregnant. With triplets. Even with his tail flying around like a whip, smacking things over onto the floor or walls, it was still enough for the mares and stallions to see what happened.

They noticed two things:

1.) There was a mouse trap stuck to the arrow tip of his tail

2.) ... and his face was painted white and red like a clown.

* * *

**Hahahaha! Well that was unexpected wasn't it!? I bet most of you thought the meeting with Princess Celestia would be perfectly normal did ya? Well sucks to be you because this story wouldn't allow it! And I bet some of you thought that Angel was gonna cut off Nick's tail or tie in a knot? Nah! Heh, his reaction was kind of funny especially screaming "FUCK" in front of a princess! Now for questions!**

**Will Nicholas be deemed an enemy by Celestia!?**

**Will Nick kick Angel across Ponyville like a football!?**

**Will Applejack stop being racist!?**

**Will Pinkie get diabetes from cupcakes!?**

**Find out next time on Unexpected Turn of Events!**

**Review! (PS- I'm not gonna do Applejack's accent. Deal with it)**


	7. The Princess (Part 3)

**Ooooh YEAH! I'm back with Chapter 7! This time the chapter is The Princess (Part 3)! I know you're all interested in seeing this funny first impression of the Humans backfire in many ways, so that's why there's more! But what happened last time!?**

**1.) Nicholas went back to sleep!**

**2.) Had a strange ass nightmare!**

**3.) Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity have been told about Nicholas!**

**4.) Celestia arrived early!**

**5.) Applejack has trust issues!**

**6) And Nicholas had been rudely woken up by a devil, I mean cute little bunny, with a mousetrap!**

**How will the group act? Find out!**

**I don't own MLP!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Princess (Part 3)**

**Nicholas' P.O.V.**

Right now, I was too confused to even know what was happening. The only things I know was that I went back to sleep and had a pleasant dream of Selena Gomez giving a special 'show'... and the next I was awake, screaming my head off with the worst pain I've ever felt in my life! I didn't even notice that a certain group of ponies were at the door when I began to run around the cottage, my tail smacking at everything, but only making the pain worse.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs.

Fluttershy and the rest just stared with wide eyes before Rainbow finally got over her shock with a laughing fit. She fell to the ground, holding her sides with tears coming from her eyes. "O-Oh, this is hilarious!" She struggled to speak with her breathing totally uneven. She peaked open an eye to see me accidentally face-plant into a wall after tripping over a fallen vase. I groaned and slid down slowly, but the second my tail had touched the floor, the mousetrap moved ever so slightly and gave me a sharp jolt of agony. I let out another "KYAAAAH!" and jumping back. It was a bad coincidence how I had tripped over the same fallen vase and fall backwards, out an open window.

After rolling out into a small garden of flowers, I got back up and started to run around outside. I didn't realize how fast I was going, nor did I realize that I was currently speeding around on all fours like a pony.

After all the ponies got out from the door, both the mares and the Royal Guard stallions looked at me run in circles before tripping over a few times. Fluttershy stared at me with wide eyes and finally took notice of the situation when Rainbow almost fell down the steps from laughing even harder. She shook her head and looked at Twilight. "Twilight we have to calm him down! Or else he might hurt himself even more!" She said in worry, nudging the unicorn hard enough to snap her out of her stupor. Twilight blinked before looking into Fluttershy's eyes. Already she knew what was happening and nodded before looking back at me.

"Nicholas, calm down!" She called out, but I didn't really hear her over my screams. She sucked her teeth before looked at Rainbow. "Rainbow Dash, stop laughing and try to hold him down long enough for me to catch him." The rainbow pegasus wiped her eyes before giving a weak nod. "Y-Yeah, sure. I'm on it." She said, her throat dry as she stood up and took off into the air. Rainbow gave an amused grin when she saw me run around in smaller circles, as if I was a dog trying to catch my tail. Hey, if you were in pain from a mousetrap on your tail, you'd be doing crazy shit too!

Rainbow hovered over me before diving downwards. The rest of the Mane Six saw Rainbow tackle me to the floor and began to wrestle me into submission. I had no idea what she was doing, but the only thing I did realize was that she was giving me more pain to my tail. Rainbow had been laughing at me when she tried to pin my arms to the ground, but seeing a clown face me with the paint getting messed up by tears made her lose it. She had begun laughing harder and I took the chance to shake her off my back, sending her to the ground, but she was still laughing.

Before I could even run again, I felt a thick line of rope wrap around my arms and wings, making me fall face first into the dirt. "Alright, calm down!" I heard a country accent and looked to see an orange pony holding rope in her mouth. My eyes were too blurred by tears to even see who it was, but then I heard a familiar voice. "Ooh, Nicholas are you alright?"

"F-Fluttershy?" I whimpered, trying to blink away the tears. In between the blinks, I saw a group of different colors running to me, the first was a mixture of yellow and pink. Fluttershy had galloped closer with the other behind her and once they got close enough I heard Twilight's voice. "Okay, Applejack you can release him now." I heard the sound of a pony sucking her teeth before I felt the rope loosen. Twilight slowly trotted near my face and smiled down at me nervously. "Okay Nicholas, now that you're calmed down we can finally help." She said slowly making me a bit confused. "Wait, what are you gonna-"

"Got it!"

I let out the loudest shriek when I felt the mousetrap get pulled off from my tail, making most of the ponies around me cringe. My eyes twitched and my mouth hung open with a few squeaks coming from my throat. I pushed myself up and turned around to see a smiling Rainbow Dash with a mousetrap in her mouth. Wait, was that blood on the trap!? I was afraid to look at my tail and I was right to be when I saw it. My arrow tipped tail looked like it was caught in a fight with a blender and lost! Terribly! My tail was slowly bleeding, red dripping to the grass with a large cut going halfway like someone tried to cut it off with a knife.

I gave a small hysterical chuckle before my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I passed out.

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. They were blurry again and I saw multiple different colors surrounding me. "Nick? Yo Nick, you awake?" I heard and immediately knew it was Rainbow Dash. I frowned and started to sit up, wiping my eyes to get the focus back. "What happened to me?" I mumbled before noticing a small pain. "And why does my tail hurt?" I asked and heard a sharp intake of air. I opened my right eye to see Twilight looking at me with a nervous smile. "Yeah... about that." She raised a hoof and pointed down. I opened my left eye as well and looked forward and then downwards. There was my tail, sitting between my legs and bandaged up with a few tints of blood in the bandages. My first reaction?

"What the hell happened to my tail!?" I screamed frantically, reaching forward and gripping it just below the injury. I still winced in pain. "Well, here's how it got to... well that." Twilight said before she used her magic to lift something close to my face. A bloody mousetrap. My brow twitched when I stared at the instrument of pain. I slowly raised my hand carefully and Twilight dropped the trap into my hand. As I slowly stared at it, I began to remember everything that happened. From my bad dream to my pussy ass screaming fits. I turned to the only pony that first came to mind.

"Fluttershy, why do you own mousetraps!?" I said in a hurry making said pegasus shake her head quickly. "I love mice! I would never use a mousetrap!" She answered back in a rush, making me confused. That didn't make any sense! I was sleeping in _her_ house and I woke up to a mousetrap! Who else could've-

My eyes widened in realization. Then they narrowed and I growled angrily. "Where is he?" I asked in a low tone. Fluttershy nodded and took a step back. "Get over here." She said in a serious tone and I looked down to see a family ball of white fur. Angel Bunny hopped between us, looking guilty as all the attention was being shoved at him. I glared at the small critter and held the used mousetrap close to him. "Why. The. Hell. Did. You. Do. This!?" I gritted in my teeth, making the small rabbit flinch. Angel's ears drooped and he didn't say anything. "WELL!?" I shouted impatiently, and Angel took a hop back in surprise.

Quickly Angel made hand gestures. He pointed to me, then back to him, he rubbed his stomach, pointed back to me, and waved his finger in a 'no' manner. I got it without thinking more than 20 seconds. "You put a mousetrap on me because I didn't get you food!? I was knocked out!" I exclaimed hysterically and Fluttershy sighed. Angel looked back at his mother slowly when he heard her speak. "He's right Angel. I've spoken to the birds and they saw the whole thing. Nicholas wasn't able to get you food because he was too tired. And you thought the only way to get back at him was painting his face and harming him? I've never raised you to act like that." I nodded with a huff before realizing what she said.

"Wait, he painted my face!?" I screamed before shooting up to my foot, catching the others off guard before I ran back to the cottage. They waited a few seconds until they heard a scream. "MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Rainbow Dash snickered quietly, trying to cover her mouth with a hoof. Twilight shook her head slowly, but couldn't help giggling too. Fluttershy didn't smile as she turned back to Angel with a stern glare. "Angel Bunny, you will apologize to Nicholas once he gets back. Am I clear?" The tone in her voice meant he better do what she says, or else. The small rabbit gave a shaky nod, but it was still a yes.

"Actually, I'd rather meet Nicholas back inside your cottage." Rarity said suddenly. "It's really rather drafty out here." She shivered. Fluttershy nodded her agreement before they all trotted back to the cottage.

When the mares stepped into the doors, they just realized what a mess Fluttershy's living room now was. The yellow mare's eyes widened before narrowing down to look back at Angel. Once again, the rabbit flinched and took into thought that this was his mess. The small bunny nodded solemnly before hopping to the closet and pulling out a mini broom for his size. As Angel began sweeping up the dust and small glass shards on the ground, everypony heard the noise of slow footsteps coming down the stairs. Fluttershy was the first to reach the bottom of the steps and saw me walking with a frown, a small wince every time I accidentally let my tail touch the ground.

"I got most of the paint off." I deadpanned, a few faint patches of white on my cheeks or forehead. I was clearly annoyed today and Fluttershy could see it just fine. She took that into signal before tapping her hoof on the ground. "Angel?" She called and heard the small, quick sounds of hopping in her direction. Fluttershy didn't bother looking down before pointing to me. "Go ahead." She ordered and I had looked down to see a bowing Angel at the bottom step. I guess that was his gesture of apologizing, but I wasn't ready to forgive him just yet. If any of you had forgotten, I have a now fucked up tail covered in bandages and some parts of my face feel dry and cracked. I crossed my arms and stared at the small critter.

"Nicholas, I've already lectured Angel outside while you were cleaning up." Oh yeah, I heard it. I was smiling too, but that lecture was short as hell! I would've taken to a 3 minute long scolding, but hey, this is Fluttershy we're talking about. It talks a lot to get her angry and when she did, it only lasted for seconds or a minute at best. "I know, I've heard from the bathroom." I said honestly before taking more steps to the floor. Fluttershy and Angel backed away and I touched down on the bottom floor before stopping in front of Angel.

The ponies were silent and Angel looked up at me with a slightly scared look. I squatted down enough that I was a foot taller than him. I leaned down more with a glare. "You know, I'm thinking of a punishment for you..." I whispered angrily making Angel take a step back. "But, I can't really think of anything that goes into Animal Abuse." I stated making Angel's eyes widen even more. He looked like he was about to run or hop away, but my stare kept his feet glued to the floor.

"So, I'm gonna have to think like Fluttershy at the moment." I mumbled before thinking for a few seconds. When an idea popped into mind, I grinned before looking up at Fluttershy. "Hey Fluttershy?" The yellow pegasus blinked while the others continued to watch. If I looked past Fluttershy, I would've saw a suspicious Applejack watching me closely, taking every bit of my actions into mind. I would've even saw Rainbow with an excited grin with her hoofs twitching with continuous mumbles of 'C'mon, give that furball what he deserves!'

"Does Angel had any... special treats?" I asked and Fluttershy nodded slowly while Angel was waving his hands frantically. "Good. My punishment for Angel is that he can't have any treats until my tail fully heals." I thought I saw Angel let out a breath of relief while Rainbow almost exploded with a disappointed 'What!?'. Fluttershy looked at me in confusion. "But Nicholas, don't you know that dragons naturally heal fast? You're tail could be healthy in days." She advised and my eyes widened. Oh shit, I was about to mess up my punishment. I almost face palmed. "Okay, then he can't have any treats for a full 31 days." I concluded and Angel's jaw dropped.

Rainbow didn't have a cheery attitude like before, but she still shrugged with a grin. "It's still a good punishment. Though I would've..." I tuned her out when I heard devious things. Applejack was still staring at me without blinking, but I didn't really acknowledge her.

"Do you hear that Angel?" Fluttershy said. The small rabbit turned to her with fake teary eyes. "Don't give me fake tears, Angel. This is your punishment for harming Nicholas." She said as I stood up straight, my height seeming like a giant to Angel now. I huffed with a smirk. "Oh stop whining Angel. Back home, when I got in trouble, I lost my computer privileges for _3_ months. You got off easier than me." I declared before hearing Fluttershy's voice. "Now get back to cleaning Angel. You still have a lot to work with." She said, pointing to the mess around the living room floors.

I felt a little heat in my cheeks and scratched my cheek. "Uh Fluttershy I could help clean up too. I _did_ break some things." I said sheepishly, but got a head shake. "Nonsense, you didn't mean to. You don't have to clean up." She stated and I was about to argue until I got a smaller scale of her natural Stare. I felt my heart skip a beat and I felt a shiver run down my spine. Jesus, her stare worked on me!? I thought I was immune! I had a small gulp before I nodded. "Okay." I said meekly before Fluttershy gave a cheery smile.

As I followed Fluttershy to the middle of the living room, I looked around. I saw the three new ponies sitting on the sofa; Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack. I gave a kind smile and did a bow. "Hello there. My name is Nicholas T. Burton. The only human in Equestria at your service." I introduce before standing up to see a bouncy Pinkie. "Ooh, what does the T mean?" She asked. "My middle name, Terrell." I answered kindly and I heard the sounds of scribbling behind me. I sighed. Dammit Twilight, must you write _everything_ down? It's getting creepy now. I saw a white hoof stretch out to me. I looked to see a smiling Rarity. "Hello there, Mr. Burton. I'm Rarity, Ponyville's top Fashion Designer." She introduced when I took her hoof. "Nice to meet you. And..." I looked at Pinkie and Applejack.

"Ooh, I'm Pinkie Pie! Nice to meet you!" She said happily, still bouncing like she usually does.

I turned to Applejack with a smile. I held out my hand, but the orange pony didn't take it. "I think you already know." She said calmly, a bit emotionless. What the hell? Why is she so cold? I blinked in confusion until Pinkie spoke up. "Oh don't mind her! She's just nervous!" She answered and I felt Rainbow tap my shoulder. "Yeah, I think we kinda set her off when we told you about knowing our names." Dash reminded and I gave a slow nod. "I see," I mumbled before Applejack narrowed her eyes at me. "So is it true? Do you know all of our names?"

"Of course he does! We just told him silly!" Pinkie laughed and I raised a hand to quiet her down. I looked back at Applejack without a smile. I nodded. "I did know before meeting you. I know all of your names and who you are." I declared making each pony's eyes widen. Pinkie stopped bouncing and Applejack scowled. "I knew it!" She breathed. I raised both of my hands to quiet everyone down before shouting happened. "Look, I know you're all confused and a bit scared, but I'm waiting on one special pony so I can explain it a final time." I said, knowing that each of the Mane Six knew who I was talking about. I looked at Fluttershy with a raised brow. "But Fluttershy, where is-"

_Knock, Knock!_

I blinked before looking at the door. From the window next to it, I could see the small tip of a waving multicolored mane. I smiled and pointed to the door with my thumb. "Ah, I think that would be her. Hold on, I got it." I said before stepping over a dusting Angel and reaching the door with only a few steps. I grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. "Hello Prin-" I stopped in mid sentence when my entire body felt 10 times heavier. Before me was the Sun Goddess herself, Celestia. The large white mare looked down at me with a few surprised blinks before smiling kindly. "Hello, you must be Nicholas. Sorry, I just went back to Ponyville for a few apples while you were unconscious." She said with a small giggle, but I didn't reply. She stopped smiling and looked at me in confusion. "Um, Nicholas? Are you okay?" She asked in concern, but I didn't react.

Right now, my entire body felt like I was being pushed into the ground by an unknown force. My fingers felt like bricks, my legs wouldn't move, and my heart was beating harder. What the hell is going on!? Why can't I move! I felt a small tap on my right shoulder, Fluttershy. The friendly pegasus looked at me in worry. "Nicholas?" She said and even though I didn't look, I could tell that the other 5 ponies were still staring in confusion.

When I felt myself get shaken hard enough by Fluttershy, I blinked and took a step back, holding my head like I had a headache. I shook my head as Celestia took a step inside the cottage. "Nicholas, are you feeling well?" I held up a hand. "Y-Yeah, I'm alright. It's just... wow..." I mumbled before taking away my hand. I looked at Celestia and took in her entire image. She looked just like she did in the show, except now that I'm meeting her in the flesh... I'm like (Head explodes from such a beautiful creature!) She was tall enough to where I would've been an inch taller than her if she didn't have her horn. Her mane was long and majestic, waving continuously even with the lack of wind. Her large purple eyes staring at me made my heart flutter in excitement. And no, I'm not getting turned on! But her entire appearance, even the large sun Cutie Mark on her flank... everything was perfect.

"Nicholas!" I snapped out of my daze when I felt a hard nudge to my ribs by Rainbow Dash. I blinked and rubbed my ribs with a small scowl. "Geez Rainbow, hit harder why don't you?" I mumbled in annoyance before I heard a small tap on the floor by a hoof. I turned back to a concerned Princess Celestia, the Alicorn stepping towards me once more. "Nicholas, are you feeling well?" She asked once more and I was in reality enough to give a small smile and nod. "Yeah, sorry. I was just taking in your beautiful appearance." Wow. It took me a millisecond to realize that I just flirted with the Sun Goddess and it didn't take long to know that others were staring at me with slight shock by the look on Rainbow's face.

Celestia blinked in surprise before gave a smile. "While I thank you for the compliment, I must know what's gotten you so dazed." She asked and I sighed in relief. Good, I wasn't gonna get charged with sexual harassment. But on the other hand; I shrugged. "I actually don't know either Princess. One second I open the door, the next I felt like lead about to crack through the floor." I answered, making the Mane Six confused, but Celestia only gave a small nod of realization. "I think I got it." She said, gaining all of our attention. "From Twilight's notes, she said that in your world, Humans don't have or use any magic?" I nodded slowly, not getting her point.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all, feeling my magic aura could do that." Okay, what? Magic aura? What the hell is she talking about? I heard hoof-steps and looked to see Twilight at my side. "I get it now. Princess Celestia's magic aura is what put you in that trance." Again, what? Can somepony please explain to me clearly!? "What I mean is, since you live in a world with no magic, feeling a large source of magic energy put you off like that."

"So basically... I was in a coma because of Celestia?"

"Well when you put it that way... yes?"

"Okay then." I said before holding out a greeting hand. "Nice to meet you." Lots of ponies would've sweatdropped at my sudden mood shift. They're probably thinking, 'After realizing what put you in a trance, you ignore just like that?' Princess Celestia had a small fit of giggles when she put her hoof in my hand, giving it a little shake. "The pleasure is mine. I for one, am ecstatic at meeting you." I gave a small grin and was about to talk about random things until I heard a... frustrated cough. I rolled my eyes. I don't know what her problem was, but I'm already getting annoyed. "Yes, Applejack?" I responded kindly.

"While I apologize for interrupting," That's a lie. "Isn't now a good time to explain how you know our names?" The orange cowpony asked with a 'You better spill the beans' tone. I sighed. Dammit, I _really_ don't want to deal with the awkwardness that's about to blow up in my face. I gave a reluctant nod before reaching into my left pocket. "Okay, so would everypony sit down? I'd appreciate it if you're all calm while I speak." Applejack shot my a wary glare while all the mares began sitting down; Rarity, Applejack, and Celestia on the sofa. Pinkie and Fluttershy on the floor. Twilight on a small chair and Rainbow Dash was... floating in the corner. Didnt I just say to sit down!? Geez!

As I pressed the numbers to unlock my IPod, I glanced up at the mares, leaning against a wall with a lazy posture. "Okay, so you all _really_ wanna know?" I saw each of them nod, from Applejack's slow nod to Pinkie's over paced nod where her head looks like it will rip off. God, I swear if I wasn't in such a serious position I would've been like 'I'm God named Morgan Freeman! I know all!' I chuckled lightly as I went to my ITube app.

"Okay I'm not gonna sugar coat the details so... Each one of you, even the guards outside, a part of a television series called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; a children's entertainment show that broadcasts most of your adventures." I said nonchalantly while scrolling through my playlist.

Silence.

I looked up and almost broke my lazy façade with fits of laughter. Each one of them, even Princess Celestia, had dropping jaws. Though Celestia's only hung down an inch from her upper jaw. I chuckled lightly. "What don't believe me?" Applejack was the first to react.

"You darn right I don't believe you! What kind of lame excuse is that!? Our lives as a TV series!?" She ranted angrily, her eyes glaring at me, but I only shrugged it off. I saw Twilight step off her chair. "Nicholas while I may believe in certain things... I find this hard to believe." She said slowly with a confused expression. I stood up from the wall, my right hand pulling out my headphones from my IPod. "So what if I gave you proof. Like oh I dunno, your show theme song?" The second I said that, the rest of the Mane Six shot up and scrambled over to me as I hit the play button. Celestia watched from the sofa, interested on the animations on my device.

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony, aa-aa-aah_

_My Little Pony! I used to wonder what friendship could be. (My Little Pony)_

_Until you all shared its magic with me! (My Little Pony)_

All the mares continued to watch in awestruck as their parts started in.

_...Big adventure... _Rainbow's jaw dropped even more.

_...Tons of fun..._ Pinkie mouth twitched into the smallest of smiles.

_...A beautiful heart..._ Rarity looked awestruck.

_...Faithful and strong..._ Applejack had confused written all over her face.

_...Sharing kindness..._ Fluttershy had a small blush adorning her cheeks.

_...It's an easy feat and magic makes it all complete! (Yeah, My Little Pony)_

_Did you know you're all my very best friends?_

I stopped the video and turned off my IPod. Jesus, that theme got on my nerves. I may like the show, but the theme makes me feel gay for listening to it. As I put my IPod back in my pocket, I looked at the priceless expressions on their face. Matter fact, before anypony could react fast enough I pulled out my IPod and snapped a photo of all of them together. I sighed in content. 'I'm so gonna save pictures of my time here.' I thought before I heard words from everypony at the same time.

"What in tarnation..." Applejack.

"Oh my..." Rarity.

"Ooh, I'm on TV!?" Pinkie Pie.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Twilight.

"My life is...?" Fluttershy.

"Why does it sound so gay?" Damn I love Rainbow Dash.

Like most people, a person would've told raised their hands and told them to calm down. But me, a mutant with super hearing? I was on the floor holding my ears. "Damn, you're gonna make my ears bleed!" I shouted out before everybody heard a loud stomping noise. As the Mane Six stopped screaming and turned around, I stood up to see Celestia standing tall once more with a thinking face. "So... What you said is true?" She said and I held a hand to my ear.

"Sorry what!?" I screamed. "My ears are still ringing!" No they weren't. I just wanted to put a little guilt into the girls for almost making my head explode. I had to do all I could not to smile and break out laughing for screaming at a Princess. After I put my hands down to say it was okay to speak, Celestia walked forward. "Your claim about knowing our names is true. The proof on your..."

"IPod."

"IPod tells us you weren't being deceitful." I chuckled and scratched my neck. "Yeah, well I had a feeling that I was gonna need proof. Being told that you're biggest adventures are broadcasted for children's entertainment sounds pretty farfetched. And creepy." I joked earning a nod from the Sun Goddess. "So from these broadcast, how much did you see?"

"All I can tell you is that not all of your lives were broadcasted. Only certain moments and achievements that stack up and course your destinies. Though I still haven't seen a few episodes myself..." I mumbled the last part until I heard Rainbow Dash.

"So you mean to tell me that you know what's gonna happen in the future? Do I become a Wonderbolt!?" She asked excited and once again the girls crowded around me. "No, it's not how it goes. 1 the series doesn't exactly give out special days that tell me when it happens and even so, it doesn't go that far into your lives." I explained and each mare besides Celestia had a disappointed expression.

I held up a finger and grinned. "But..." They all looked at me. "What happens in the future is waaay better than being a Wonderbolt." I stated getting them riled up again. "Really? what!?" Rainbow asked quickly, flying in my face. I pushed her away lightly. "Well it all starts with Twilight becoming a-"

"Nicholas?"

I stopped talking and looked past Rainbow. Celestia was staring at me with a serious gaze. "Uh, y-yes?" I said, a bit nervous. Wouldn't you be nervous if an all powerful Alicorn said your name like that? Celestia raised a hoof pointing upstairs. "May I speak with you in private? I have important matters to discuss." I blinked and nodded slowly. This sounds totally wrong, but that's what having a teenage male mind can do.

"Um Fluttershy, do you mind if we use your room?" I asked getting a nod in return. Once again, sounded wrong. As I pulled myself from the crowd of mares, I walked to the stairs after Celestia. I saw the girls stare at me as I walked away with their princess and when I reached the top floor I heard "Wait a minute, what was I gonna become!?" I snickered at Twilight's frantic rants.

* * *

When I closed to door behind me, I looked at Celestia after I took a seat on Fluttershy's bed. Damn, why the hell did I pick the floor? This bed is soft as hell! I shook my head before taking my attention from the... overly soft mattress and putting it on Celestia. "So Celestia, what did you want to talk about?" I asked calmly and the white furred Alicorn sat on her behind on the floor.

"What I wanted to talk about is your knowledge about the life course of Twilight Sparkle and her friends." She began with a business like tone. "Do you know about the Elements?"

"Magic, Loyalty, Honesty, Kindness, generosity, and Laughter?" Another nod.

"Then you know how they became the Elements." I nodded with a small shift in my seat. "Yeah, when they battled against Luna, your sister?" I said carefully, not sure if it was past that episode or if she was still sore about sending her to the moon. Celestia nodded her agreement. "Then what exactly is this chat for? I know most of the things that happen to the Mane Six." I'm a bit surprised that she didn't seem confused, but her mind probably processed what I meant already.

"That's the problem. What I wanted to talk about was... I don't want you giving the future away." My eyes widened in shock and confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You said that the course went the way it does because of their achievement. Well if things are suppose to go that way, then it's the way it should be. As you know Twilight's my apprentice," I nodded. "And I want her to learn things on her own, to know how to handle things without my help." Okay, I see where this is going. Dammit, I wanted to see their faces when I told them about Discord. I sighed. "I understand where you're getting at Princess. I promise I won't tell them about certain things, but how come you asking me this? I don't think I'll be here long enough to change everything."

"Even so, you do not know what will happen in the future. If you do happen to be stuck in Equestria forever, I ask you to watch over Twilight and her friends."

"Like a Guardian Angel? Sure, I can do that. But I really hope it doesn't come to that. I may like being here, but being a human in a magical world doesn't sit well." Celestia nodded as she stood up on all 4. "I can see what you're pointing out, but please try to enjoy it a bit longer." I gave her a grin and scratched my nose. "Trust me, I'm gonna milk this experience to the fullest." I chuckled and Celestia giggled.

When it looked like Celestia was gonna step to the door, I felt my nose tingle. Crap. I took in a sharp breath and immediately put my arm over my nose. I let out a powerful sneeze, one that made Celestia look at me in shock and my arm catch fire. My eyes widened in fear as I started waving my flaming limb around. Naturally it was supposed to burn since I only had a Muscle-T on, nothing covering my arm except skin. But since I was panicking, I didn't notice my arm didn't scorch, only feel warm.

During my panic, I saw a yellow aura engulf my arm and smother the flames. I watched the embers die down with amazement. When the aura left, I turned to a stunned Celestia. "Thank yo-"

"You can use magic?" She cut me off suddenly making me confused. "What? No I can't." She shook her head a took a step towards me. "But I just felt a small burst of magic energy. When you sneezed." She explained and my eyes narrowed slightly. I'm not sure if she's crazy or not, but gaining wings and the ability to breathe fire was lucky enough. Magic? Highly unlikely. But maybe I did have a bit of magic inside my flames. Is that what she's talking about? "But that's impossible. I wasn't born with magic. I can't use magic." I explained before I saw Celestia's horn glow.

Before I could react, she shot a yellow light at me, making me put my arms over my face in a protective manner. "What are you-"

"DNA magic scan." My eyes widened as I felt ticklish sensations as her scan ran over my body. She was checking my DNA? But Twilight already did that. She said I was only mutated with Dragon and Bat DNA after I...

My eyes widened in embarrassment, shock, and anger. After I took off my clothes! WHAT THE HELL!? I had to take off my clothes before so why not now!? 'Not that I wanted to again, but still!' I growled lightly, my hands clenching in annoyance. She tricked me! Son of a-

"I see now." Celestia said suddenly with an interested expression. "I see glowing particles attaching to your DNA code structures. It seems that you're pulling the magic from the environment and adding them to your Chromosomes." Once again, I was more interested in my self Biology than class itself. I blinked in confusion. "So you're saying that I can use magic now?"

"Putting it bluntly, yes." Celestia answered with surprise.

"But how? I can understand getting mutated, but magic particles attaching to my DNA?" This is getting really weird. "I can understand your confusion, but even I can't answer your question. All I can see is your DNA mixing with magic energy." Well that's helpful. "But is anything gonna happen? Like bad things? Side effects?"

You hafta know if you're gonna die or not. "It doesn't seem like bad things are occurring in your anatomy. But if this keeps going, you might gain the ability of magic. Like unicorns." She pointed out and I almost exploded in happiness. I can use magic? Now I know this is getting crazy! I took a slow breath to calm myself down. I looked at Celestia as she stopped her scanning. "So now that I might be able to use magic, I'm what, a weird Alicorn? Wings, strength, magic?" I pointed out and Celestia gave me a small giggle.

"When you put it that way, yes." She clearly looked amused and I was too, but right now, everything was getting too much. I need an outlet to get rid of all my extra energy. I stood up from Fluttershy's bed, my tail free to swish through the air calmly. "So is this chat over? Keep future secret and me being able to use magic?" I asked and Celestia nodded. "Yes, we're done." Yes! Now I can move around more! "But first," Dammit! "If you know the future, I want to know it as well. I want to know the fate of my student." She said. Clearly in her eyes, I saw the giddiness that a 5 year old would have when getting candy. I smirked and was about to reply until my right ear twitched.

I heard heartbeats from the other side of the door.

I had a snicker when I pointed to the door. Celestia looked at me in confusion until she heard a few small thumps and "Pinkie, be quiet!" in a small whisper. She blinked in surprise before stifling her giggles. I put a hand on the side of my face. "Why don't we go back downstairs, right Celestia?" I winked. Celestia caught on instantly. "Why yes. Shall we?" The second Celestia finished, both of us heard the sounds of many thumps and "Go, go, go!" Both of us couldn't hold back our laughter anymore.

"S-So you wanted to know Twilight's fate?" I asked through my snickering and wiping a tear from my eye. The Sun Goddess had a small nod through her fits of giggle. "I'd appreciate it." She answered and I took a step towards her before leaning to her ear. I started whispering and Celestia's smile got two times larger. "I see. I always new she was destined for great things. And her friends too."

As the two of us walked to Fluttershy's door, I raced ahead and opened it for Celestia. While I did, I gave a sheepish chuckle. "And to think I risked taking that away by telling the future." I was so lucky she caught me or else shit would've gone sour.

When Celestia and I made to the living room, we saw the Mane Six try to act like nothing was wrong by drinking tea and chatting about everyday things. I could easily look past each of their lies with a simple glance, but I chose not to say anything. "Okay girls, the grown ups are done talking." I joked and Rainbow waved a hoof at me. "We're all older than you genius." She deadpanned and I pouted. "I know. I feel like a child now." I whined, but nobody seemed to care as Twilight trotted up to her mentor. The purple unicorn had a cheery attitude. "So Princess, what were you talking about?" Wow, trying to play us with the innocent act. Plus don't you remember Twilight, before she said "Private" aka secret shit.

Celestia looked down at her pupil with a raised brow. "Twilight, I thought I told you it was private matters to discuss?" She turned and Twilight blushed a bit in embarrassment. "I know, but-"

"Your curiosity of the future is getting the better of you?" I cut her off and Twilight's blush got a bit darker. "Yes." She mumbled and I scratched my cheek. "Well I think I can tell you one thing Twilight that Celestia asked me." I looked for the princess' permission and got a nod in return. I grinned and leaned down at the excited pony. "She asked me, not to tell you the future." I finished and saw her jaw drop. "B-But why?"

"Maybe it was so her student can learn how to handle things without shortcuts?"

"...Oh."

I wanted to say more, but then I realized: what else is there to talk about? I already dealt with Angel, explained how I knew their names, Celestia spoke to me about the future, so what else? I tapped my chin in thought. 'I really need an outlet.' I remembered, but what? I frowned a bit when I felt an itch on my back. I reached for the spot until I felt the base of my left wing. I felt said wing twitch before it came to me. My eyes shot wide open before a smirk appeared. "Hey Rainbow Dash?" I called out through the small commotions.

I saw the fast pegasus look at me from her conversation with Applejack about new apple cider supplies. Huh, I guess they don't have anything else to talk about either. Though I did see Applejack stare again, but this time without the creepy 'I got my eyes on you' vibe.

"Yeah, what?"

"You still up for those flight lessons?"

Rainbow was in my face in an instant. "Hay yeah I am!" She said excitedly and I gave a sharp grin, exposing one of my fangs. To see her excitement was good; meant she want's to leave too. "Then let's go. I'm getting too bored." I said and saw Rainbow nod quickly. When I took a step towards the door, I heard Applejack's voice. "And where do you think you're going?" She questioned with simply curiosity. It's good to know that she doesn't think I'm an enemy anymore, but she was still getting annoying with the constant questions. The other's were looking at us too. "Oh, well Rainbow Dash is gonna take me out to learn how to fly." I said and felt said pegasus pull my arm. "C'mon, hurry up! I'm itching to fly!" I rolled my eyes and felt my legs start moving back to the door.

As Rainbow lightly kicked the door open, I pointed to Celestia. "Hey Princess, can you tell them what we learned earlier?" Celestia gave me a perplexed expression. "You know, when I sneezed?" I said and Celestia blinked. Before she could say anything, I was finally pulled out of the house by Rainbow. She was flying high enough to let my heels scrape against the ground lightly. She was impatient, just like me as a child. "Okay, okay, we're out of the house. Just put me down!" I said, not exactly wanting to be pulled into the sky without knowing how to fly first. As Rainbow sucked her teeth and mumbled 'You're too heavy anyway' she lowered me to the ground. Just as I was about to run along side her, we both heard a shrill shout from Twilight. "HE CAN WHAT!?"

Rainbow looked back at the house with a stunned face while I had a few snickers. I saw the door burst open with Twilight staring at me with an annoyed face. "How could you not tell me about this!?" She shouted and started galloping towards us. I started laughing before turning around and running full speed away from the frustrated unicorn. Rainbow was at my side with a raised brow. "Tell her what?"

"Nothing. Other than I might be able to use magic."

"YOU CAN WHAT!?"

* * *

**And there's the 3rd part! Interesting isn't it? Well guess what, there's still a fourth part! I hope you're still in tune with my story by the time I post it! Now for questions:**

**Will Nicholas learn how to fly?**

**Will Twilight kidnap Nicholas for questioning?**

**Will Angel get revenge on Nicholas?**

**What about the honorary ball?**

**Forgot about that? Well guess what! It's in the final part called the Ceremony! Chapter 8 will be up soon!**

**Next time on Unexpected Turn of Events!**

**(PS- I've realized that I'm not really good at making perfect lemons. Especially ones with a human and a pony. If I did it, it'll most likely be awkward, but that doesn't mean I'll back out of making lemons! I'll try and get it right! Hope you'll enjoy them when I post chaps!)**

**Peach, I'm mean Peace!**


	8. The Ceremony (Part 4)

**What's up readers!? The King of Swag has returned with the latest chapter to Unexpected Turn of Events! I know you're all interested for this one... the Ceremony! That's right, it's the last part! And it's a freakin' party no less! We all know shit's gonna be weird, be it normal weird or someone getting shot weird! I hope you enjoy Chapter 8, but first... WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!?**

**1.) Nicholas has been woken up by a mousetrap and ran around like a rabid dog!**

**2.) Applejack has been on his tail about the 'knowing names' deal!**

**3.) Finally revealed his secret and even showed the theme song!**

**4.) Felt gay listening to it.**

**5.) Celestia talked to him about keeping the future a secret.**

**6.) Learning about magic particles on chromosomes shit!**

**7.) Now he's running away from Twilight and trying to learn how to fly!**

**Read the long chapter!**

**I don't own MLP!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Ceremony (Part 4)**

**(Nicholas' P.O.V)**

Currently, Rainbow Dash and I were standing in the middle of a field; no trees close enough to throw me off and enough space to give me running starts. We managed to get away from major distractions, distractions like a screaming Twilight and a randomly happy Pinkie Pie.

The multicolored mane pegasus was hovering like always while I was standing in a ready-to-go position. She had a whistle and a cap on while she crossed her arms. She looked at me with narrowed eyes. "So... you want to fly?" I rolled my eyes and stood up straight. "Are you really doing this now? I already told you how much I wanted to fly yesterday." Rainbow 'didn't seem to hear me' as she leaned forward with a sneer. "I said, you wanna fly!?" She screamed, but I looked indifferent, besides the small look of annoyance plastered on my face and the few droplets of spit hitting my eye. Sigh, so we _are_ really doing this.

I decided to give a lazy nod. "Yes, Rainbow Dash."

"That's Coach Dash to you! Now I want to know, what is you goals!?" Another sigh. Now I've chosen to play along.

I stood up straight, my face hard. "To fly as high as the sky, Coach!"

"What was that!?"

"To Fly As High As The Sky, Coach!"

"Repeat that!"

"TO FLY AS HIGH AS THE FREAKIN' SKY, COACH!" I roared.

"Okay, geez. You don't have to scream." Rainbow said, picking her ear with a fake scowl. Really? I rolled my eyes as Rainbow began to look me over. "Okay, so now that we're finally getting to flying, I need to have a look at your wings. Think you can spread them out?" I gave her a nod and focused on the feeling in my wings. I took a small breath and surprisingly they didn't spasm like usual. But they did open up fast enough to accidentally smack Rainbow in the face. I saw the cyan pegasus give a real scowl as she rubbed her cheek. "Geez, you did that on pur-" She stopped in mid sentence when she saw my wings. I looked at them myself.

The were 2 feet in length on each side, actually 4 times bigger than Rainbow's wings. She looked at me with a few nods. "Looking at these, they look like the kind of wings that are best used for gliding." I already figured, thinking about the time I used them to save Scootaloo. "So what, I can't fly right?" I asked and Rainbow shook her head. "Oh no, you're definitely gonna fly with these babies. Though the way they look makes them perfect for gliding. Especially for your size." I huffed with a smirk. At least I don't have to worry about that part. Now for the, "Flying test?" I asked and Rainbow stopped inspecting my wings. "Well, since humans don't really fly with wings, I'm not sure how your body will handle it." She said in thought. "Can you try flapping your wings at the same time?" And that's the part I was worried about. I looked at my wings before having a small sigh and making them twitch.

It was that _one_ twitch that caused my wings to flip out. I sputtered and almost lost my footing a few times due to my uncontrollable wings. I could feel my right wing trying to flap up and down while my left went back and forth, making me spin around until I tripped over my foot and fell on my face. I spat out dirt and flowers while my crazy limbs slowly stopped moving and came back to folds. I looked up to see Rainbow Dash stifling her laughter so much, her cheeks were turning red. I groaned and Rainbow quickly stopped giggling. "Okay, so how about this. Just try focusing on one wing and try keeping it calm enough to move." She directed and I pushed myself up with a grunt. Easy for her to say. She was born with wings.

I took in another breath and focused on a wing. Right. I remembered that my right wing was going up and down before, so it had the right motive for flying. When I made another twitch, I felt the left move. "Remember, one wing." I heard and nodded. I stared at my right wing and blocked out the feeling in my left. As I focused only on that single wing, I began to move it outwards. I saw the wing slowly expand, the thin layer of skin in the wing moving slightly with the wind. My eyes narrowed down and when my wing was halfway open, I felt my wing stop. I knew why. I accidentally took in a small piece of a flower in my nose and now I had to sneeze.

As my head leaned back, Rainbow Dash held out her hooves. "Nick, calm down. If you sneeze, you'll lose it!" She warned. Does she really think I didn't know that!? I tried to focus on my wing more than sneezing, but with the continuous tingle in my nostrils proved to be a challenge. I felt the twitching in my wings get stronger and tried to calm it down. But I forgot about my tingling nose. I let out a loud sneeze, blowing out a small flame again. I made Rainbow fly to the side to avoid the flames and at the same time, both of my wings expanded. Oh shit.

After another crazy wing spasm, I ended up on the ground again, face first into the dirt. "Okay... should we try something else?" Dash asked and I raised a hand. "No, no it's good. Just had a flower stuck in my nose. Won't happen again." I said as I pushed myself up again. "This time I got it!" I declared before focusing back on my right wing. It was a slow process, just like last time, but unlike last time I was able to expand my wing passed the halfway point. I kept my cool and soon my wing was open to its full length. I heard Rainbow Dash clap her hooves. I turned to her and saw her smile. "Good! Now try closing it and opening it one more time." She ordered and I did the same feat, this time a bit faster. I had a grin on my face. Finally, I had control over my right! Soon I lost my grin when I realized I had to do my left. Great.

After closing my right wing, I turned my focus on my left wing. This time it was even slower than the other times. Since my favorite side was my right, my left would prove to be more of a challenge than avoiding a sneeze. As I forced my left wing out I saw it twitch a bit, about to go out of control until I forced it still. I took another breath and continued the process. 1/4, 2/4, 3/4, I was almost at the full length. When I was at the closest length to the end, I felt a wind blow into the skin of my wings, making my nerves go haywire.

On the ground once more. I scowled and looked up at a bored Rainbow Dash. "Eh, not as funny as the first two times." She mumbled and I huffed. "What the hell was that!? Why did I just lose control from a simple breeze!?" I asked in frustration while Rainbow pointed to her wings. "I forgot to tell you. Wings are really sensitive. You're look more sensitive than mine so let's say if I were to blow a small puff of air on them, they'd flip out. Mine, well they're strong enough to block out sensitivity that yours has. Well until I have to preen them." She informed and my eye twitched.

My hands shot into the air. "Wouldn't that information be helpful at the beginning!?" Rainbow chuckled sheepishly while I crossed my arms. God, learning how to fly is annoying! It's like swimming except I'm using two new limbs! In the air! I let out a long breath to calm my nerves back down. I was gonna try again. When I took a good stance, I looked back at my left wing and began to unfold it. As the skin shifted with my wings, I kept my breathing slow and steady. I blocked out every other noise and object, pointing every ounce of attention to my lone wing. 1/4, 2/4, 3/4, and... fuck yeah! 4/4! I looked at my now open wing with the biggest grin ever. Closing and opening it again and again made it larger.

"Now try opening them both at the same time." Rainbow said suddenly, making my happiness crash back down. Mother fu-

As I took another stand, I saw Rainbow hold up a hoof. "I've noticed that you keep staring at your wings when you move them." She pointed out and I rolled my eyes. No, was I really that obvious? "And since you're moving both at the same time, you can't look at one wing for risk of losing control of the other." Huh. I guess she was right about focusing on one wing, but not looking back at all!? "Are you insane? I'll lose control the second I blink!" I exclaimed and Rainbow nodded. "That's the point. You don't have two heads to look at each wing. And if you fly, you're gonna have to focus on other things more than your wings. That's the main priority of pegasi." I already flipping knew that! I'm not gonna daydream until I hit a mountain!

"Now try to open them. Looking at me or with your eyes closed." I chose to close my eyes. I couldn't stare at her face and focus if, let's say... if she was to break out in giggles. After I closed my eyes, only letting darkness into my vision, I focused on the nerves in both wings. Just like I thought. The second I made a move to open them, the left shot out faster than the right. I felt my balance tip over to one side before I took a quick breath and closed them back up. "Damn." I muttered before putting my hands on my knees, planting myself into the ground. One more time. I took another long breath and focused even harder. "Take it slow..." Rainbow whispered and I nodded slowly.

As if like controlling my arms, I began to shift my wings. The left opened at the same speed as my right, and they raised into the air until stopping at their full length. My eyes opened and I looked back in shock. My wings were finally listening to me! My hands shot back into the air with a loud whoop. "HELL YEAH!" But that sudden movement caused my wings to flap and sending my flying back a few feet. I groaned as I skidded across the field, ripping the grass and flowers underneath my body.

I heard laughter and looked to see Rainbow hovering over me. "That was great! Except the part on falling backwards, but everything else was great!" She praised and I put my hands on my face. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

After an estimate of 3 hours of wings shifting and stretches, Rainbow finally thought it was time for me to start taking off into the air. Results? Horrible.

1.) Tried flapping my wings: Too powerful and launched myself into a tree

2.) Took a jumping start: Flapped and sent my face into the dirt

3.) Took a running start: Flapped too early and drove my face farther into the ground

4.) Jumping off a branch to glide: Accidentally flapped and launched into the ground

5.) Took another running start: Seemed good until I flew face first into tree.

Sliding down the side of a tree trunk, I let out a long pained groan. I heard the sound of wings fluttering behind me. "I think we should stop." I heard the voice of Rainbow and I pushed myself off from the bark. "No! I can still keep going!" I said quickly before turning around. I saw Rainbow wince and shake her head. "But your face can't." It was true. My face was covered in bruises and even a few bloody cuts. Smashing my face into the ground and trees can do that you know. "Forget about my face! I think I'm getting the hang of it!" I declared before pointing to a large gash on my cheek. But I could still feel the pain slowly fading. Ah, the magic of dragon healing. "Look, I'm already healing!" I pointed out and Rainbow sucked her teeth before rolling her eyes. "Alright fine, keep busting your face." She permitted and I smiled. "But one last time." She advised as I took a small stance.

She hovered away from me as I began to unfold my wings. As soon I felt my wingspan reach its limit, I forced them to flap downwards, upwards, then downwards again. Rainbow held up her hooves. "Whoa, slow it down Nick. We don't want you to launch yourself again." I listened to her words and began to slow down, but my wings were flapping harder with more force. After a few strong flaps, I felt myself lose the feeling of ground under my feet. I didn't cheer and lose focus on my flying. "Good, good, keep it steady!" Rainbow instructed as my wings pushed the air to the ground, keeping me levitating higher. I smiled as I hovered higher and higher.

"Okay Nick, think you can move forward?" Rainbow asked and I gave a nod in response. I shifted my wings to fly me frontward and I began to move in said direction. Oooh, if this keeps up, I'll be flying in no time! I let out a few small chuckles as I continued to move slowly. Even Rainbow was giggling at my giddy attitude before she pointed to the tree behind me. "Try flying high enough to land on that branch." She ordered and I shifted my wings once more. I slowly spun around in a perfect 180 and started to flap harder to lift myself further up. I refused to reach out with my arms and continued to fly higher. "I'm gonna do it!" I said as the branch was slowly passing my waist line. As soon as the branch was low enough, I was about to stop flying and stand on it until,

"Mr. Burton!" From the sudden shout, my wings snapped to a close and I quickly fell down. I would say I was lucky enough to not fall face first into grass, but landing on a branch with enough force to break a testicle wouldn't be considered lucky in my book. My legs wrapped around the branch as I let out a high pitched scream so high, Rainbow and the visitor didn't hear it. But something else did...

* * *

A small yellowish filly with a large red bow poked her head out her bedroom window with a worried frown. She looked down in the field, where a big red stallion with a cutie mark of half a green apple, was bucking trees. As she watched him collect the fallen apples, she called out. "Big Macintosh!" The large red stallion looked up to see his little sister in the window. "What is it Applebloom?" The small filly glanced back in her room where a whimpering dog was covering her ears. "I don't know! Winona won't stop shaking! She looks like she's in pain!"

* * *

"Ooh, Mr. Burton are you okay?" I opened an eye and looked down to see a laughing Rainbow Dash and a worried Rarity. I stopped my silent screaming, ending it with a small yelp. "R-Rarity?" I said in a high pitched voice before tilting over. After falling a few feet from a branch and landing on my head, my eyes were rolling comically and Rarity stood over me with a hoof over her mouth. "Oh Darling, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?" She asked and I gave a dazed thumbs up. Why the hell was I getting hurt so much!? Sure, my body is durable enough to survive them, but in my world, I'd have been dead already! This place is supposed to be all Harmony, not kick him while he's confused!

"Rarity, what are you doing here?" I managed to say, rolling to my side and onto my stomach. The white unicorn had a small smile. "Well, we've all decided to give you time to learn how to fly, but after a while I've begun to grow antsy about the ceremony tonight." I blinked and held my spinning head. "Ceremony? What ceremony?" Either I was told earlier or I hit my head too many times to remember. "Princess Celestia is hosting a ceremony at Town Square. It's for your arrival in Ponyville." She informed. Before I could say 'Wow, that's thoughtful', Rarity had already continued talking. "And well, since this is a formal event, I had a thought. 'Since Mr. Burton arrived out of nowhere, does he have any clothes to wear?'" I heard Rainbow Dash groan and I already got her signal.

"Rarity, I think I'm good going to the ceremony like I am now."

"Absolutely not! Look at you!"

I blinked before looking over myself. Wow. I had grass and mud stains all over my clothes and even skin. I had a few healing cuts and bruises on my arms and the only thing I was wearing are my ripped jeans and my Muscle-T. I gave a sheepish chuckle and scratched the back of my neck. "I guess you're right Rarity."

"I know I am, Darling!" Wow, ego much?

"But what am I going to wear? It's not like somepony has a store for human clothing." I just noticed that talking like a pony had come naturally now, but now wasn't the time to really care too much about it. Rarity had a scoff and pointed a hoof to herself. "Do you not know who you're talking to? I'm Rarity, Equestria's top Fashion Designer!" She bragged like she had a diploma that said so. Rainbow Dash and I rolled our eyes. "So what, you're gonna make me clothes? I'm not sure standing around while you make my clothes sits well with me." I explained and stood up from the ground. I ran my hands over my shirt and pants. "Plus, you've never created clothes related to my shape. Won't it take you days to get used to it?"

"Like I said, I am Rarity!" She declared once more. "Plus, Fluttershy showed my your jacket and shirt. I got used to the outlining, texture, and stitching formations. I'll manage to make you clothes in mere hours." I pointed to my pants with a raised brow. "But you never checked how my pants are made." I deadpanned and Rarity gave me a grin. "That's why I'll be studying them at my Boutique."

"I'm going to walk around without pants Rarity."

"Who said anything about you walking around in public?"

"She's saying you're staying at her place."

"What!? But I need practice flying with Rainbow!"

"Sorry, but preparations come first. Now come, come."

"I'm not going Rarity."

"Yes you are."

"At least give me 10 more minutes."

"Sorry, no can do."

"Rarity..."

"Mr. Burton..."

"I'm not-"

"You're coming with me!"

"Okay, Okay!"

"I feel bad for you Nick."

* * *

I stepped out of the bathroom with a purple towel wrapped around my waist. From my still wet hair and the steam flowing from the bathroom, ponies could tell I just took a shower. While it feels amazing to finally be able to bathe after everything I've been through, it was still annoying to know that I now have no clothes to wear. I sighed and scratched my wet scalp. But hey, at least I feel refreshed right? It was challenging trying to clean my wings and not let their sensitivity make me moan. I bet it was awkward for any ponies who passed this door. I chuckled deviously. Oh what I'd give to see the embarrassed face of Rarity or Rainbow Dash.

"Mr. Burton, are you done washing up?" She called from her work room, which was at the bottom floor, just beneath mine.

"Yeah, I am Rarity." I called back before looking down at myself once more. "By the way, do you have anything I can wear?" I asked.

"But darling, didn't I place your clothing on top of the toilet?" She answered in confusion, making my eyebrows go up. I turned around and face palmed. She was right; there were my clothes, sitting on top of the toilet bowl. "When you're done dressing up, can you come down here please? I need measurements." I snorted. 'That's what she said~' I sang in my before closing the room door behind me. I looked down at my shirt and noticed it was red. And the pants were the same kind that I wore. Wait a minute... I poked my head out the door and called out again. "Rarity? How come my clothes are here? Weren't they dirty?"

"Oh I cleaned them already!"

"But I was only in the shower for 10 minutes!"

"Magic darling." She answered. How could I have forgotten already? I rolled my eyes, closed the door and started to dress.

* * *

Like Rarity asked of me, I had met her downstairs where she made most of her dresses and designs. I walked through a door and was a bit surprised to see, "Spike? What are you doing here?" When I saw the small green drake, he was holding a roll of fabric while Rarity was working on her latest design with the sewing machine; a dress mixed with the colors purple, black, and white. I really didn't care about dresses as much as most females. My idea of clothes were 'If they fit, they're clothes to wear.' Meaning just pick something that looked nice and freakin' wear it!

After I questioned his presence, Spike looked at me with a smile. "Hey Nicholas, long time no see."

"We talked last night, remember?" I deadpanned.

"Huh? Oh... yeah right." He chuckled.

"But what are you doing here? How come you weren't with the girls when Celestia visited?"

"I was cat-sitting Opalescence for Rarity?"

"Her cat?"

"I had a feeling you knew already. Considering what Rarity explained."

"So she already told you everything that happened?"

"Yeah and by the way, am I cool in the show?"

"Hm, if you mean by trying to act brave and tough, yeah."

"Oh..."

"But you still cool in my book!"

"Really?" I nodded with a thumbs up. It was true that Spike was one of the characters I liked most in My Little Pony, being the only guy in the group of course. "So what else did she tell you?" I asked, but then I saw Spike give me a sly grin. "Other than you being able to use magic," I had a smug grin too. "And how you woke up because of Angel." My grin left quickly to be replaced by a pout. "She even described how you were screaming around!" Spike laughed and my pout turned into a scowl. Jeez, I remembered that wake up call like it only happened a second ago. Angel better be happy about the 'punishment' I gave him.

"Spike," I heard Rarity speak and noticed she had stopped the sewing machine to look down at the small assistant. "It's not nice to tease Mr. Burton like that." She scolded lightly, but it seemed like it was enough to make Spike hang his head low. "Sorry Rarity." He mumbled and I snickered. That crush of his makes him a slave to her, no doubt! I saw the white unicorn get off her chair and put her working glasses down. She turned to me with a smile. "I'm deeply sorry about Spike's teasing, but I promise you he means no harm." She apologized and I raised a hand. "Nah, it's okay. I talked to him last night long enough to see how he really is besides the show I watch."

Rarity blinked in surprise. "Wait, you watch that show? But I thought it was only for little children's entertainment." I snickered and walked towards the unicorn after I realized I was still standing at the door like a retard. "Doesn't mean anybody can't watch it. You don't know how many teenagers and adults watch your show. It's kind of creepy that some even wear pony costumes, but don't worry. I ain't like them." I promised when I noticed the disturbed face on Rarity's face. "Okay..." She mumbled to herself.

"So Rarity," She looked back up at me. "You said you wanted to take measurements?" I reminded and I saw the Element of Generosity smile. "Yes, I did. Just step on that stool and stretch out your arms please." She instructed, pointing to a small standing stool that looked a bit small for me. "Eh, I'll just stand like I am right now thank you." I said, not wanting to risk breaking it with my weight or tripping from the loss of balance. Rarity shrugged and her horn glowed blue before measuring tape came from one of her many drawers. "It's alright with me." She said nonchalantly as I nodded and held out my arms.

Just as I watched the magic encased tape stretch along my arms, I spoke up noticing something was off. "By the way, does anypony know where Rainbow Dash is?" I saw Rarity sigh in annoyance and was about to ask what her problem was until I heard the loudest "RIGHT HERE!" in my ear. I let out a shrill scream of terror before jumping forward in reflex. I landed one my hands and feet like a cat... for some reason before turning around to a laughing Rainbow Dash floating where I last was. I heard you speak through her fits of laughter. "Took you long enough!" She exclaimed and I growled. "Dammit Rainbow! Don't do that!" I chastised in frustration already hearing the ringing in my ears.

"Gasp, such language!" I heard Rarity breathe over dramatically and Rainbow calmed down enough to wave a hoof. "Eh, you'll get used to it. Only when he gets pissed enough to go on a cursing spree will you have the right to criticize." I blinked and stood up to my full height. I walked next to a confused Rarity and stared at Rainbow in puzzlement. "Uh, I've never got pissed enough for you to see me like that. Matter of fact, how do you even know I'll even go on a cursing spree?" I questioned with crossed arms. Dash only shrugged her shoulders. "You seem like that kind of... human." I would've sweatdropped. I'm the _only_ human she's ever met.

"Other than that, please refrain yourself from using vile language darling!" Rarity pleaded with a huff and I rolled my eyes. Wow, I do that a lot don't I? "Will do Rarity... or I'll try if it makes you feel better." She nodded with a slightly annoyed smile. "Good, it's just I can't picture you speaking like that." She said honestly as she raised the measuring tape once more. I took that as a signal and spread out my arms once more. "What, you're acting like you've never heard anybody curse before." I saw Rarity with a scowl on her face. "Trust me, I have." I saw her eyes point to a smirking Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah Nick, you have yet to see me get drunk." She said simply.

"Please Rainbow, don't remind me of those horrible times." Rarity shuddered like those memories were the bane of her existence. When Rainbow looked like she was about to speak again, Rarity put a piece of useless cloth in her mouth. Ignoring Rainbow's muffled words of annoyance and slight gagging, Rarity looked at me with a smile. "Mr. Burton can we please talk about something else to get my mind off of... ugh, those times?" She asked my kindly and saw Rainbow pull out the cloth. "Yeah, like about you being able to use magic!" Out of my corner I saw a blotch of green and purple. Spike was nodding with an interested grin.

"Well Celestia and I don't really know either. I'm sure she explained it to you as clear as possible?" I asked and Rarity nodded. "Yeah and after that Twilight shot out the door after you and Rainbow Dash." Rarity had a small giggle from her lips and Rainbow snorted. "Yeah, whenever there's something that relates to science or history, the egghead's the first in line." She joked with a small laugh afterwards. I chuckled too, albeit that I was a little scared at having to run away from a rampaging Twilight Sparkle. I stopped chuckling and had a nervous smile. "By the way, where is Twilight?" I was afraid to ask as if she was gonna be like Rainbow and pop up behind me.

Rarity had stronger giggles as she watched me look over my shoulders. "Relax, Mr. Burton. Twilight is most likely back at the library." She reassured.

I let out a small sigh of relief. Good, at least I don't have to worry. For now. "But seriously, are you gonna start using magic like Twilight?" Spike asked out of nowhere and I had a thoughtful expression on my face. Rarity's measuring tape had left my arms and worked on my waist so I was free to put a hand on my chin. "I hope I can. Celestia said that I _might_ be able to use magic." I reminded, sounding a little doubtful. "But I can just feel one part of my brain telling me something bad is gonna happen." I spoke aloud making Rarity look back up at me in confusion.

"What do you mean dear?"

"I mean, what happens if a creature with no relation to magic whatsoever just happens to use magic for the first time?" I said making the room quiet.

"That's... actually a good question." Rainbow commented with a raised brow. "What _would_ happen?"

"Maybe you'll be like a superhero?" Spike suggested and we all looked at him. "What?"

I shrugged. "It's not a bad idea. I could be a superhero, but it'd kinda lose purpose for secret identities if I'm the only human in the world." I chuckled when Spike gave a sheepish smile. "But what do you plan to do if you _can_ use magic?" Rarity asked with a raised brow, her tape moving to examine the length of my legs. "I don't know, how about every time I sneeze I blast a hole in a wall." I joked and Rainbow held her hooves in the air. "I can see it now, Beware the Sneezing Human or else you'll have new windows." She said before she started snickering. Spike and I joined her before Rarity huffed with small annoyance.

"I'm not joking Mr. Burton. As a unicorn, it's my duty to know what you plan on doing with magic." She said seriously and I blinked. "Can you really look at me and tell yourself that I, Nicholas Burton, would harm anypony with magic?" I said with slight hurt in my tone. As if I would hurt ponies who showed me hospitality! Plus, what could I possibly gain from it other than an angry Mane 6, Celestia, Luna, and maybe the entire world of ponies after my tail? Rarity bit the inside of her cheek and I leaned down slightly. "Look, I'll make a promise right now. Matter of fact, a _Pinkie Promise_." I said with a grin making the other three gasp. "I promise that I won't hurt anypony or dragon with magic. Unless I'm attacked first of course." I said quickly to make sure they understand where I'm getting at.

The mares and small drake looked at me with blinking eyes. "Wow, you're the first creature to ever Pinkie Promise without Pinkie here to bother you into doing it." Rainbow Dash mumbled and I rubbed my thumb against my chest. "What can I say? I'm full of unexpected things." I declared with a smirk. Rarity began laughing. "That's true, Mr. Burton. That's for sure."

As Rarity and the others laughed, I had a small thought come to mind. My smirk had diminished slowly when a certain pony came to mind. "Hey guys?" I asked, making them all stop laughing. My voice had the tone of seriousness and slight worry. "Do you think my presence is affecting Applejack too much? Especially with the knowledge of me having magic?" Rainbow Dash looked at Rarity before she gave a snort and put an elbow on my shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry too much about AJ. I can understand being nervous, but if she wants to go overboard than just ignore her."

"Rainbow Dash, don't say it like that!" Rarity said with a frown and small glare. "What she means is, try to prove to her that you're not a dangerous human. We're sure that if you try, she'll come around eventually." She reassured and I gave a long sigh. I already know that. What I want to know is how? I felt a small claw in my leg and looked down to see a smiling Spike. "Hey man, just stop worrying about that kind of stuff." He advised. "Just focus on the fact that Princess Celestia is giving you a huge welcome party!" Spike said excitedly and I had to smirk. "Wow, you sound like Pinkie Pie." I teased and Spike gave me a face of mock horror.

As I laughed, I saw the measuring tape roll back up and Rarity huffed. "Well, it'll be a challenge, but my main focus is making your clothing. It's not the same as making pony clothing." Rarity said with a doubtful tone, but nonetheless, her face was one of determination. "Don't worry Rarity. I'm sure you're gonna do fine. Besides, it's only a tuxedo right? You've done them plenty of times." I reassured and Rarity gave me a warm smile. "While it's nice of you to say that, I'm only thinking of how hard it will be to make clothes for your... new appendages." I blinked at her statement before looking back. I already had a feeling that she could make pants that had a hole for my tail, but then there were my wings.

I looked back at Rarity with a nervous grin. "Um Rarity? How long will it take to get around my wings?" I asked and Rarity looked like she was calculating the numbers in her head.

"7 hours." What!?

"And when's the ceremony?"

"At 8 pm."

"Dammit...!"

* * *

I let out a small gulp. I heard the combined voices of every pony of Ponyville behind the large red curtain. You wouldn't guess it, but I had a terrible case of stage fright. And hearing the voices talk chat about 'The Diamond Dog is something called a Human? Is he a monster?' It was bad enough that I had to speak in front of every pony that lived in Ponyville, adults and children alike, and that I had to speak in a way that meant I wasn't gonna eat them. I didn't want to have to deal with scared ponies, nope not at all.

I gripped my collar and pulled it open to let air into my shirt. My tux was perfect, black and white with a red rose on the left side of my chest. As if I was going to prom while rocking red and white Jordans too!

It was surprising how good Rarity's work was because my tail was free to move as well as my wings. Though it was a pain to get it on. And I was also lucky that I had the black overcoat on or else everypony would've seen the darkest spots on my armpits. I swallowed another lump in my throat as I heard the commotion continue. "Oh my God..." I mumbled until I felt a hoof on my arm. I gave the biggest flinch, it looked like I jumped on accident. "Nicholas, you must calm down." As I clutched my beating heart, I looked forward to see a smiling Celestia and behind her were the Mane Six, dressed up in the same outfits they wore in the Best Night Ever episode. Why the hell were they even dressed up in the first place? It's just a ceremony, being hosted by Celestia-oh right.

"C-Celestia?" I said, sweat pouring down my face like a waterfall.

"Yes, but I ask, why so nervous?" She asked calmly, a voice that made me relax a bit with a long breath.

"I have stage fright." I said quickly and the Mane Six smirked, minus Fluttershy and Twilight.

"Is that all?" Applejack commented and I gave her a small glare. "It's not funny! I'm about to talk to a _town_ of ponies, representing the Human Race!" I whispered angrily and Celestia had a warming smile. "I ask that you do not worry Nicholas. Before you come to the stage, I will give a speech about how you mean no harm." She informed and I gave her a relieved smile. "Oh thank you a lot Princess. I don't think I could handle having scared fillies and colts run away from me screaming 'Run away, he's gonna eat us!'" I said with a nervous chuckle added with the giggles of Celestia and the other girls.

Twilight walked up with a smile. "See Nicholas, there's nothing to worry about. After Princess Celestia talks about how nice you are, I'm sure everypony will give you a chance." She said, but I wasn't a pure 100%. I only gave them all a nod and Celestia gave me another warm smile before walking to the red curtain. I felt my heart drop when she opened the curtain wide enough to give a couple of ponies a view of me. I had seen the scared face of a few ponies. My eyebrows twitched before I turned around with a startled face. "That's it! I can't do this!" I whispered in a rush and made a beeline for the back door. Before I got far enough, I felt a hoof step on my tail, making me stop in my tracks.

I looked back in surprise and saw Rainbow Dash stepping on my tail, a little below my still healing injury. The cyan pegasus looked at me with a raised brow and a grin. "Are you _really_ wimping out?" She said and I glared. I grabbed my tail and pulled hard enough to make her let go. "Well sorry I'm not you Rainbow! I don't have the natural bravery to just step on a stage before 30 ponies!"

"58 actually." Pinkie Pie corrected.

"Not helping!"

Rarity stepped up to me with a reassuring smile. "Oh relax darling. There's nothing to worry about." I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm a creature from another dimension with a tail and wings, breathes fire, has fangs, stands ałmost six feet tall, and eats meat." I deadpanned and saw Rarity chuckle nervously. They really don't understand the position I'm in! I'm a fucking monster to them! I can't just say "How ya'll doin' tonight? Names Nick Burton" without causing a mass panic. I gave a loud frustrated groan and spun around on my heels to make a dash for it. That was until I was encased in purple magic. Son of a-Twilight!

I was levitated into the air and spun around to see a perplexed Twilight Sparkle, her horn glowing. "Nicholas, what's the problem? I can understand stage fright to some degree, but you're acting like you murdered somepony." Oh I wish she hadn't said that. I could already feel Applejack's eyes staring at me! Those damn suspicious eyes! "Well they see it like that!" I snapped back. "They look at me like I'm the devil!" I exaggerated making Twilight laugh. "Don't laugh! Haven't you all had stage fright before!?"

"As if." Rainbow Dash said.

"Can't say I had." Applejack smirked.

"I was born for the spotlight darling!" Don't need to say who for that.

"Nope!" Pinkie laughed.

"A little, but I do it if I have to." Twilight answered.

"Y-Yes..." Fluttershy... you're whole life is stage fright.

"B-But...!" I tried to make up an excuse, but before I could form actual words, Celestia's head popped through the curtains. She gave me a confused face. "Nicholas, it's your cue. Aren't you coming out?" My stomach felt like a bottomless pit. I didn't even hear her speech! Was it because my heart best was louder? I struggled in Twilight's magic grip, but said unicorn kept me levitated. She looked at her mentor with a smile. "Oh don't worry Princess. He's going out." I tried shaking my head until I felt a tap on my frozen knee. I looked down to see Fluttershy with a small blush on her cheeks. "U-Um, I-I'll walk w-with you if that's o-okay." She stuttered quietly and I looked at her in surprise. Aw hell, she's not even giving me puppy eyes! Her shy face is so adorable!

I had a small sigh. "Alright fine. Put me down Twilight." I drawled reluctantly and the purple unicorn smiled happily. I felt my feet touch the floor once more and I looked down at Fluttershy. She looked almost as scared as me, but she was trying to hide it with an indifferent outlook. Well, she got wings that's for sure. "Thanks Shy." I said and I got only a nod. Was her mouth clamped shut in fear. I had a nervous chuckle before we started towards the curtains. I had a large lump in my throat just as I touched the velvet sheet with my fingers. 'Here we go...!'

_Ba-Dump, Ba-Dump, Ba-Dump..._

My heartbeat. That was the only thing I heard. And I was pretty sure the silenced ponies watching my every movement could hear it as well. Besides my heartbeat, everything was silent aside from a random cough from the back, making everypony and me flinch. As of right now, whoever coughed was on my shit list. I looked down at Fluttershy. I was about to smile at her calm demeanor until I noticed the large amounts of sweat trailing down her face! My brow twitched violently as I mustered enough courage to raise a hand.

"H-H-Hello..." I began and swore I saw almost every pony in the room flinch. They all looked ready to either attack me or run for the hills. Damn it Celestia, I thought you gave a speech to make them trust me! I felt my heart get heavier and beat harder before I felt a hard nudge from Fluttershy. She was sweating so much and from the look in her eye it was like she was gonna pass out from sheer pressure unless I started speaking. I bit my lip as her eyes looked back up at mine. They clearly said "HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

I swallowed another large ass lump in my throat again before standing tall before the crowd. "H-Hello I'm Nicholas Burton. I'm pretty sure Princess Celestia managed to tell you all about me being a Human, a species new to Equestria?" Wow, I had to hand it to myself for saying that much without taking a breather. I looked down at the crowd. Nopony had spoken back, but while some were staring at me with a large amount of fear, others had began to nod slowly. At least I got a few responses back, right? "O-Okay, well did she tell you that I'm not dangerous?" I tried and lots of heads nodded. From that, it felt like I was getting a little more courageous.

"Alright... then why are you afraid?" I asked with a smile growing on my face. I didn't need to look down at the front row to know that the ponies were looking at me with a 'Are you f*cking kidding me?' look. I had an idea and my smile got larger when I turned around. I pointed to my wings and tail, but then I heard gasps from the audience due to my sudden movements. "Is it because of these?" I asked and looked back. "Because I don't think you guys need to worry. These wings," I pointed out by pulling on my right wing. "I can't fly whatsoever, so they're basically useless to me right now." Then my hand pointed to my tail. "And this tail," I looked down with a thoughtful look. "Well, I'd have to say this is the most beautiful tail you've ever seen right? I know I have." I joked with a few chuckles. My ears twitched when I heard a few chuckles and giggles. I had my tail wiggle along with my rear to ad more effect.

I looked in the back and saw the Mane 6 and Celestia looking at me with wide smiles. I winked at them before turning back around. I gave everypony a sly grin and held up a finger. "And while I may be able to spit fire, the only time I'm dangerous is when I sneeze. I mean c'mon, I'm basically harmless unless you shove a flower up my nose. That's when you'll find yourself with a new window in your wall." More chuckles of amusement. I even heard a few snickers from the girls behind me. I looked down to see Fluttershy giggling as well, making my body heat up. It's working!

"Plus, if you get to know me, you might find me a pretty nice guy." I mentioned with a hand on my chin. "Or a handsome nice guy at that." I said loud enough to make people laugh and roll there eyes. I had to laugh along with them as well. While I saw ponies laugh, I saw a random hoof raise into the air. Questions? I pointed to the hoof. "Yes, you there in the back!" Better not be the pony who coughed before. When the ponies stopped laughing and spread out enough to give me a view of the pony, it was a large stallion. Brown with black hair, his cutie mark was a picking axe.

"Yes, well I have to ask you a question." His voice was dry and deep, like grumpy old man when he wakes up in the morning. Huh, well at least he doesn't sound like the guy who coughed. I gave him a nod to continue and then I saw him narrow his eyes. "If you're as harmless as you say you are, then what do you eat?" I felt my stomach drop again and all the ponies that I made laugh lost their smiles. They began to grow fearful again as they turned back to me. Shit, shit, shit! Now _that_ pony is at the top of my Shit List! I coughed nervously before turning my head to the girls. They looked at me with wide eyes, even Celestia was a little worried. I saw Applejack narrow her eyes before tilting her head as a signal. Aw man, I got that signal and I don't like it! I gulped and turned back to the pony audience with my hands up.

"Ok... well I'm not gonna beat around the bush. I'm an omnivore, meaning I eat plants... and meat." I saw ponies take a step back in greater fear, little children looking at me in horror. I quickly took a step back to calm them down. "But, I made a promise! A promise that said I won't harm anypony as long as I'm here!" I declared in a rush before looking back at the Mane Six. My eyebrows went up and down that told them to 'get their flanks over here'! I saw the rest of the Elements travel to my side and look at the crowd. Twilight was the first to speak for me. "As the first pony to evaluate his species, I can easily tell you that he is not lying! It is true that he can eat meat, but he can eat vegetables as well! He's not gonna eat any of us!" She declared before the same pony took a step forward.

"But are you completely sure? How do you know he didn't eat any of us in secret?" He questioned with a glare towards me. I was getting to the point where I was just gonna jump off the stage and punch him in the face. But luckily, that's when Pinkie took a step forward. "Because everypony I know is in here!" She said and I almost chuckled. 'Dumbass. Even I know Pinkie knows every pony in Ponyville.'

"Then what if he attacked somepony and brainwashed them!" God, shut the hell up man!

"Because we were with him ever since he first appeared!" Twilight shouted back, getting annoyed as well. "And he doesn't brainwash ponies!" She added.

"That's a lie, because like every other pony, we've seen him walk around without supervision yesterday." I blinked and seeing Rainbow Dash take a step reminded me what he was talking about. "I was watching him the entire time and he's done nothing wrong! Now be quiet man!" Dash growled, making the stallion glare at her. "Are you sure about that Rainbow? Because I'm sure I saw him traveling with a filly the other day. When she left, it looked like she was trying to escape his clutches." Is he really talking about Scootaloo right now? Now it was time for me to take a step forward. I was about to say something back until I heard a small voice. "He didn't hurt me at all!" I blinked in surprise and saw a few ponies shift with annoyed faces pointing at the floor.

As soon as the line of ponies stopped shifting, I saw an orange hoof reach over the stage. I blinked again before I leaned forward to grab the hoof. As I pulled hard enough, I saw "Scootaloo?" look up at me with a smile. "Hey Nicholas, how's it going?" She giggled as she stood up on the stage with the rest of us. As she got back on her legs, she turned around to the stallion with a frown. "Don't talk about Nicholas like that!" She shouted making almost every pony confused or surprised. "He's done nothing wrong! Matter of fact, he even rescued me yesterday!" She shouted and I heard a few gasps, especially from the rest of the Mane Six.

I looked at their stunned faces and gave them a sheepish smile. "Not right now." I gritted through my teeth before hearing the stallion sputter. "H-He saved you?" The stallion said. It looked like he was trying to make up some other excuse before I sucked my teeth. "Dude, just stop already. I'm not an enemy. If I was, don't you think I would've done something and ditched this place already?" I asked with crossed arms and a raised brow. The stallion glared at me with his teeth bared in a sneer. "Don't talk to me like that monster! I'm only thinking of the rest of pony kind!" I was almost at my boiling point, but it seemed that the Mane Six was taking my side again.

"Hey chill out!" Rainbow Dash.

"Don't call him a monster, meanie!" Pinkie Pie.

"He's the kindest human you'll ever meet!" Rarity.

"He's not an enemy!" Twilight.

"Stop insulting the boy, would ya?" Applejack.

"If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all!" Whoa... Fluttershy?

I smirked as the girls rounded on the stallion, making him take a step back. He was still trying to speak up an excuse, but surprisingly the rest of the crowd began shouting at him as well. "Just go", "Stop making up lame excuses", and even "Go home Cole Miner!" So that's his name, Coal Miner? Haha, laaame! As the rest of the audience began to chastise the stallion, Celestia began to speak up as well, walking up next to me without anyone noticing. "Coal Miner, this is an Honorary Ceremony to welcome Nicholas into Ponyville. It's disappointing to hear you speak ill against him so I must ask you to leave. That is unless you can speak like a normal pony." Celestia said with a stomp of her hoof to add emphasis to her claim. Coal looked at the rest of us before sucking his teeth and taking another step back.

"So you're all taking the his side? I see... you're all a bunch of traitors!" Coal shouted angrily, making Celestia narrow her eyes. "Taking the side of a monster... I don't need this at all! Go ahead, party with the monster! I don't care anymore!" He declared before turning around and charging through the doors. The building was silent aside the small amounts of growls from stallions and mares alike. Celestia had a hard frown as her horn began to glow yellow. Before she could do any action, I held out a hand in front of her, stopping her from doing anything else. The Sun Goddess looked surprised before turning to me. "Nicholas? What-"

"While he may be acting like a jackass, excuse my language, he's only scared and wants to protect himself." I interrupted still looking at the door. "And hearing his friends side with the 'monster' made him snap. So I say give him time to relax." Celestia stared at me with a small gaping mouth. Rainbow Dash had pointed to the door and looked at me. "Are you kidding me!? He just tried to turn everypony against you! Don't you want to get back at him!?" I had a chuckle and turned to the fast pegasus. "Trust me, I would be asking Celestia to blast him to the moon right now." I said with a devious snicker at the end. "But like I said, he's just scared. I say give him time and if he still wants to be a grump, you, Pinkie, and I will prank the crap out of him. Deal?" I asked and eventually I saw a smirk on Rainbow's face. She held up a hoof. "Deal!"

"But Nicholas, are you gonna be okay?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"Don't worry a bit Fluttershy. I'm okay."

"But your nails are digging into your palms. Oh my, you're bleeding!"

"I said don't worry. It's nothing."

Before Fluttershy could say anything else I spoke out loud to the audience. "So," I began, waiting to get their full attention. "I see you're all defending me. Does that mean I'm in the clear?" I smirked and saw the ponies look at each other. Then as if on a signal, everypony cheered at the same time. I held up my hands with the largest smile I've ever had. "Alright! Now let's party!" I was about to start cheering as well until I noticed that everypony was quiet and staring at me with deadpanned expressions. I blinked. "Wha-" I felt something drop on right eye. Blood? I looked up to see small cuts on my palms, just like Fluttershy said. My eyes widened. "MEDIC!"

* * *

I had a small smile as I lifted a cup of tea to my face, with my bandaged hands holding it. I took a sip and put the cup down with a satisfied "Aah, delicious." I opened my eyes to see the Mane Six and Celestia looking at me with a deadpan expression on each of their face. "What, do I have something on my face?" I said before feeling something shift on my head. "No, I think it's because I'm here." Scootaloo said as I looked up to the orange filly. I looked back down with a smile before pointing to her. "Is it because Scootaloo's laying on my head." It was random to have an orange filly lay on her belly... on your head... while you're drinking tea with a princess, wasn't it?

"Well it does involve Scootaloo," Twilight said.

"So Nicholas, when were you gonna tell us about saving Scootaloo?" Applejack questioned and I rose a brow.

"Huh, I thought Rainbow would've told you. Ya know when you, Rarity, and Pinkie were explained to this morning." As soon as I said that, I saw Rainbow Dash have a sheepish chuckle. Applejack turned to Rainbow with wide eyes. "Was that what you were gonna tell us? Why didn't you tell us!?" She exclaimed and Rainbow had a few chuckles. "Sorry, but I wanted to see your face when Nicholas mentioned it." She answered and I rolled my eyes. Typical Rainbow Dash, always trying to make a joke of everything. Applejack was glaring at Rainbow Dash as the rainbow mane pegasus ate her cake. "Don't ya think this information would've been nice to know in the beginning?" Hm, I remembered saying that when Rainbow was trying to teach me to fly.

As I took another sip, I heard Twilight's voice. "So Nicholas, how exactly did you save Scootaloo?" I was gonna answer until said filly started to bounce on my head.

"Ooh ooh, he jumped off a tree, glided through the air, and caught me in midair!" She said excitedly.

"Care to explain in more detail?" Twilight said with a raised brow.

"Well, while I was traveling around the outskirts of Ponyville, checking out nature, I heard a cry for help." I began and took another sip of my tea. Damn, this tea is delicious! What kind of tea is it!? "When I reached the source, I found Scootaloo stuck to a tree by sap after a failed attempt at getting her Cutie Mark by zip-lining. Like she said, I raced to a tree, bounced off it like a spring board, and caught her in midair by gliding." I looked up at Scootaloo. "How high were you, 20 feet?" I asked before hearing someone choke and then have a face covered in tea.

"She was stuck to a tree 20 feet in the air!?" Rarity said as I used a napkin to wipe my face.

"Yes Rarity, didn't I just say that? You act like this is a big deal." I said in annoyance that both good tea was wasted and it was wasted all over my face! (No Homo)

"Of course this is a big deal! Why didn't you or RD tell us!?" Applejack shouted earning nods all around the table.

"She is right." Celestia said. "Being informed of Scootaloo's rescue would greatly be appreciated."

"Sorry, but I thought Rainbow already told you." I said giving a side glance to a certain pegasus.

"By the way, I thought you said you couldn't fly? How did you save Scootaloo?" Twilight remembered.

"I don't. You can thank adrenaline for that." I sipped on my delicious tea.

"Adrenaline?" All the mares said at the same time, even Scootaloo.

"Hm, how do I put it? Think of a chemical reaction inside my body that supercharges my body enough to react to dangerous situations." I heard the sound of scribbling again. Twilight, keep your creepiness to yourself! "This adrenaline, can you control it?" Twilight questioned, going in her 'must learn' mode. I shook my head. "Unless I have a supply of adrenaline that I can pump in my veins, no. That was actually the first time I felt it, seeing as how I used to be the laziest person in my house." I chuckled remembering my lazy times in the human world.

"Really? You, of all humans, were lazy?" Rarity commented and I smirked.

"Yep, believe it not I was. The only times I actually moved was to get food from my kitchen or if I'm listening to music." The girls blinked in surprise before I saw Pinkie perk up. I looked at the pink pony as her smile reached her ears and she left the table. I was gonna say something, but I dismissed it as a Pinkie Pie thing. "So if you're so lazy, what are your hobbies?" Twilight asked and I rose a brow. "Didn't I tell you yesterday? My hobbies are reading and finding music." Twilight gasped in surprise before a cheery smile made it's way on her face. "Really!? You love to read too!?" She squealed. I scooted back in my seat since she looked ready to jump over the table and tackle me into a hug. "What kind of music do you listen to?" Celestia questioned and I shrugged.

"I mostly listen to Hip Hop or Rock, but other than that, everything else. I don't listen to Country much though." I saw Applejack suck her teeth and cross her arms. I smirked when I heard her mumble "What's wrong with Country?" under her breath. I laughed at the grumpy pony and soon took another sip of my tea. "Well, it's good to know what your hobbies are. Especially since I've given you a form of education." Celestia suddenly said making me choke on my drink. Wait WHAT!? "Wh-what did you say?" I coughed and Celestia smiled at me. I could tell she was looking at this like a joke by her smile. "I said, I'm giving you a form of education to learn about Equestria in."

"That means she's giving you school dude! Hahaha!" Rainbow laughed and I put my cup down, a little roughly. "But why!? I don't need to go to school! And I don't think I'm gonna stay here for long!" I saw a dull twinkle in her eye and immediately knew something was being kept a secret. But what? "Celestia, I already had to deal with school in my world! Can't I just learn in the library with Twilight?" I whined desperately, but the princess shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I already assigned you to Ponyville's Schoolhouse by talking to Cheerilee earlier." She said and my body went cold. But that means... I'll be placed in freakin Kindergarten! "Princess Celestia!" I whined, but the princess only took a sip of her tea acting as if I wasn't here. I would've held my head low if a giggling Scootaloo wasn't sitting on top of it. "Oh cheer up Nicholas, at least I'll get to see you everyday!" She said, trying to put the news on the bright side. I sighed and had a small smile. "I know, but..." But I wasn't supposed to stay here. Wasn't I supposed to go home after the ceremony?

I had another sigh as I picked up my cup of tea. There was a little bit left. As I went to drink the last of it, I felt a hoof tap on my right shoulder, interrupting the process. "So, I hear you have music from the human world?" I heard from an unknown female's voice. It had a slight accent to it. As I turned around, I almost started to choke on air.

In front of me was a white unicorn mare with a sharp hairstyle with dark and light blue stripes and a pair of sunglasses on her face. On her flank was the cutie mark of a music note. Nuh uh! Vinyl Scratch!? Holy fucking shit from a turtle! My eyes were wide and my mouth was hanging open like a fish. I didn't even acknowledge a bouncing Pinkie in my face while Vinyl looked at me with a grin. "Pinkie here told me that you have a device with music on it from your home?" She said and I nodded slowly.

"You think you can hook it up to my stuff. I'm pretty sure lots of ponies would love to hear human music." Vinyl suggested pointing to the stage where a worker pony, maybe her manager or something, was putting together her equipment. He looked about done before I turned back to Vinyl. I couldn't say anything back though. My mind was still a blank. Vinyl rose a brow and looked at the rest of the ponies. "Is he alright?"

"Pff, he said he liked music. I think he's saying yes," Rainbow said with a grin. "In his head probably." Vinyl nodded before nudging me with a hoof. "Yo come on, I'd like to hear some music." She chuckled before I nodded slowly and stood up from my chair. "H-Hey!" Scootaloo exclaimed on my head as I grabbed her and placed her in my chair. I looked back at Vinyl with a smirk that threatened to rip my face in half. "Let's go." I said anxiously and Vinyl smiled back. "Now you're talking." She laughed before I started to follow her back to the stage.

But as I left, the volume of the partying crowd got loud enough to block my hearing of the group of mares. If I was still there, I would've seen Celestia's smile immediately vanish as she placed her cup down. Twilight noticed the change in her mentor's emotions and looked concerned. "Princess Celestia? Is everything okay?" She asked and the larger mare shook her head. "No. I'm afraid of Nicholas' reaction." Twilight looked puzzled. "Reaction to what?" She questioned as Celestia opened her mouth. In a matter of seconds, the Mane Six and Scootaloo looked at their princess in stunned silence. Pinkie had lost her smile as she shook her head. "Ooh, he's not gonna like this." She said as all the mares looked at me walk onto the stage.

As I followed Vinyl Scratch to her equipment she looked at me. "Hey, do you have something that could connect your device with my stuff?" Heh, like I'd ever leave my things at home. I reached in my pocket to pull out my IPod and surprising another long cord besides my headphones. The cord had a small end, the tip for my IPod and the other was the bigger end, hopefully that would work on Vinyl's stuff. Vinyl looked at my IPod in surprise and leaned closer for a better inspection. "Really, that's the device? It so small!" She commented and I smirked. "Trust me, I have over 200 songs on here." Most of them having cursing sprees in 'em, but it didn't mean that I didn't have any without cursing. As I began to turn on my IPod and go onto the ITube app, I watched the music unicorn turn on her equipment and after giving everything a check-over, she put a microphone to her mouth.

"Hello everypony! Are you having a good time!?" She shouted in the mic, getting cheers from everypony in the room. Vinyl pointed to me with a hoof. "You're probably wondering 'Why's Nicholas up there with the famous Vinyl Scratch'?" I rolled my eyes with an amused huff. Does every pony have an ego? "Well to answer your thoughts, he's gonna play some music for us! Music that humans listen to!" I blinked surprise when nobody looked confused. Didn't they wonder what she meant? What did Celestia say in her speech!? I thought before I felt a nudge on my shirt. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Vinyl pointing to a small plug in hole at the base of her equipment. I had a smirk as I kneeled down. Pleeaaaase let this work!

As soon as I plugged in the wire, I saw the hole light up and I the music that was playing before had ceased. Did it really work? I gave a chuckle as I went to a song. I clicked on it and as soon as it began, I heard a female voice play from the speakers. My chuckles turned into laughs until I realized what song I was playing. I looked down at the titled and blanched. 'Jizz In My Pants' by Lonely Island. I quickly turned it off before the lyrics got disturbing and blew out a breath of relief. "Okay, that was close." I mumbled before going through my playlist. "Now what to play...?" As I went though all the songs I saved, one song peaked my interest. I had a grin and stood up to show my face. As I looked at the crowd of ponies, I held up my right hand. "You ponies wanted to hear my music?" I heard cheers of agreement and I smirked. "Well you got it!" I said and clicked play on my IPod.

It was my latest saved song, Pump My Bass. (If you want to hear it, look up **Technobob-Pump My Bass** on Youtube)

As soon as the music began playing, Vinyl already had her headphones on and was turning up the volumes. The music unicorn began to shake her head to the rhythm as if she heard it before. I turned to the audience and started to shake my fists in the air along with the beat. The ponies loved it! Whoo, this is the greatest party ever!

As I danced along with the music, the table with the Mane 6, Scootaloo, and Celestia only watched me with sad smiles. "He looks so happy." Fluttershy said with a small whimper and Rainbow sighed in small anger. "All I know is, I ain't telling him." She mumbled low enough for nopony to hear her.

* * *

The ceremony is going smoothly! Meaning my mission is now complete. As of right now, the view of the Human Race to Ponyville was passed as nice and peaceful! Not only that, but I got to play different songs side by side with the one and only Vinyl Scratch! The songs I got to play were:

**Lil' Jon- Turn Down for What**

**Future- Move that Dope (Censored)**

**Backstreet Boys- Everybody**

**Cash Out- She Twerkin' **

**Steve Duzz- Internet (Drumstep)**

**Schoolboy Q- Man of the Year (Censored and remixed)**

**Will-I-Am- I Like To Move It**

It was amazing how much fun I could have with ponies more than humans at a celebration. Right now along with Vinyl, we were finishing Blurred Lines. Surprisingly, the time went by fast for the ceremony, seeing as how it was already 10:49 at night. But hey, playing human songs for ponies and listening to a few pony songs can do that ya know. I was left panting lightly from dancing to a few of the songs and I was sweaty enough to loosen my tie and unbutton my overcoat. Who knew being a DJ could still make you move enough to make it seem like a running marathon?

"Yo Nick, my times up dude." Vinyl said suddenly, taking off her headphones.

"Really, what time is it?" I asked in surprise before Vinyl pointed to a digital clock on her stereo. 10:50 pm. "Oh wow, well I guess it is getting a little late, huh?" I chuckled sheepishly for not noticing the time and looked out to the audience. Ponies were still partying, but most were starting to slow down and get sluggish. Some had even fallen asleep on some chairs. "Yeah man, but tonight was a good night. I hope I can hear more of your music," Vinyl said as she began shutting down her equipment. "When they're not censored." She chuckled making me smirk. I had a feeling she already knew about my music being censored, seeing as how she was a music expert. "Sure, I'll take up your offer sometime." Wait, why did I say that? I already know I'll be leaving tonight... right?

As Vinyl continued to shut down her stuff, I looked to they side where I saw Celestia and the others stepping on the stage. I gave them a smile as I walked over to meet them halfway. "Hey girls, did you enjoy the music~" I sang happily and spun around in a silly manner, making most of them giggle. "Nick, your music was fantastic!" Pinkie Pie praised as she stood up on her hind legs and clapped her hooves. "Yeah man, I didn't know human music would sound so good." Rainbow Dash said with a smirk as she watched me rotate.

When I stopped spinning I held my head in a dizzy manner. "Ugh, my head. I think I overdid it tonight." I mumbled before looking at Twilight with a slightly spinning vision. "Alright Twilight, I think I'm ready to go home now." I said and without warning, each of their happy faces deflated into depressed frowns. Even Scootaloo's face went down.

I blinked and stopped smiling. "What's wrong?" I asked and Celestia took a step forward. I watched the Sun Goddess as she looked at me with saddened eyes. "Nicholas," She began, her voice a bit low. "Can we talk backstage? I need to tell you something." She asked and I nodded with a puzzled face. As Celestia led me back stage, she had used her magic to close the curtains behind me. I was confused when I saw the Mane 6 and Scootaloo hold their heads down before the curtains cut off my view.

As the yellow magic aura left the velvet sheets, I looked back at Celestia, the dim light only bright enough to show me her face. She had a serious face as I chuckled nervously. "Uh Celestia, what's with all the long faces? How come everypony's upset? Did something happen?" I questioned as the white princess gave me a sigh.

"Yes Nicholas, something happened. Something tragic." She whispered making my eyes widen.

"W-What happened?"

"Nicholas I'm sorry. But," Celestia held her head low. "You can't go back to your world."

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuun! Ooh, Celestia finally dropped the bomb! Nicholas can't get back home? What happened!? You should read and find out when I post up new chapters! Now questions!**

**Will Nicholas ever get back home!?**

**Will Nicholas and Vinyl become best friends!?**

**Will Cole Miner become an angry asshole!?**

**What the hell happened to Angel!?**

**Who the fuck cares!?**

**Read next time on Chapter 9: Shocking News of Unexpected Turn of Events!**

**Review and Peace!**


	9. Shocking News!

**Guess who's baa-aa-aack! King Swag is, once again giving the world the lovely feeling of swagger! But who cares about the mystical force of swag when you're reading Unexpected Turn of Events!? A story where one human teenage male is transported into a word of adventure and magical talking ponies! Heh, if Nicholas ever gets back home he's gonna look like such a crackhead. (Snickers) Now I don't know about you guys, but I can't seem to remember what happened last time! Care to share he info!?**

**1.) Nicholas was trying to learn to fly before Rarity busted his nuts with a surprise visit!**

**2.) Rarity, Spike, and Rainbow Dash had small chats with the mutated human during the making of his clothes.**

**3.) Nicholas had gotten over his stage fright with the help of humor!**

**4.) An asshole stallion named Coal Miner is now on Nick's Shit List!**

**5.) Scootaloo's rescue was revealed**

**6.) Nicholas joined Vinyl Scratch and played music from the human world!**

**7.) Now Celestia is telling our mutated human how he "Can't go back home"!**

**Read to see his reaction!**

**Don't own MLP, just Nicholas.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Shocking News!**

"I'm sorry Nicholas, but" Celestia held her head low. "You can't go back home."

...wait what? Did I...?

I picked my ears and chuckled sheepishly, giving the princess a small grin. "Oops, sorry Princess Celestia, but I don't think I heard you right. I was next to Vinyl's speakers for 3 hours." I informed and Celestia shook her head. I swore I saw a slightly anniyed frown, but I ignored it. "I said, you can't go home." She said again, this time her voice getting a little louder for me to hear better. My eyes blinked slowly. Did she just say...? I felt my smile slowly leave. "W-Wait what? Princess what are you-"

"It's exactly what I'm saying, Nicholas. You can never return home."

My ears were pin pointing only on her words and having blocked out all other noises, it was near impossible to mess up her speech. I shook my head slowly and gave a nervous chuckle. "You, you must be joking right? Cause if you are it's actually kind of funny." I tried giving a real laugh, but seeing Celestia with a serious and somber face made it tough to accomplish. "I'm not joking." She said. My eyes widened and I took a step back.

"If you're not joking," I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Then what do you mean I can't go back? Celestia I need to-"

"It's not a matter of choice Nicholas." Celestia cut me off again. "I'm telling you that you can't."

I began to get a bit angry. What the hell is she talking about? "And I'm telling you that I need to get back home! Where I belong!" I shot back.

"That's impossible, Nicholas." Celestia said with a deeper frown, as if talking was painful.

"Then tell me why I can't go home!" I barked in anger, my mind clearly ready clouding up. Celestia gave me a small sigh before her horn began to glow. I took another step back thinking she was gonna attack me with magic. That was until she created a life-size hologram of me, or more specifically my Bio structure. I waited for Celestia to continue, but when she stayed silent I took it into consideration to look at the hologram closer.

Besides the yellow glow of her normal magic aura, I saw spots of blue and red in most spots on my picture. Matter of fact, the entire inside of my body was blue and red spots were appearing on many areas. Wait a minute... was the red moving and getting bigger...? I turned to Celestia with wide eyes and I saw the princess give a somber nod. "I see you've already understood?" She asked, but I shook my head slowly. My conscious already knew what the red and blue colors meant, but my mind wanted to deny it and stay in the dark. "I... I don't understand." I whispered. "What does the red mean Celestia?" I asked carefully, afraid that my conscious was right about its prediction.

The Sun Goddess took a step closer to the hologram and me. "The red... is the magic particles attaching to the blue, your DNA. It's showing that being in Equestria is mutating your basic DNA to fit the natural environment and exposure of magic." My head was already spinning and I had a feeling that my conscious was shaking his head with a sad grin telling me 'I told you so...'. I sucked my teeth when I began to put the picture together. My basic DNA had no magic back on Earth, now it's mutating to fit in a place with magic, and Celestia's telling me it's impossible to leave...

"You... knew didn't you?" I muttered, my eyes directly glaring at the hologram of myself. Celestia gave me a sad nod and slowly moved next to me. "I did Nicholas. I already knew the second I learned from Twilight." She said before stopping next to me and putting on my shoulder. I could feel my anger rising and my breathing was picking up. I looked at Celestia the second she started talking. "I'm sorry-" I immediately slapped her hoof off my shoulder and took a step back. She looked at me in small surprise, but I could guess that she already expected it. "No!" I said, my voice getting louder. "Don't you dare say you're sorry!" I began to scream and I didn't care if my voice was getting loud enough to be heard outside the curtains.

"You already knew and you didn't tell me! You didn't tell me that having magic wouldn't allow my access back home and now I'm stuck here!" I glared at the princess in anger. "Nicholas," Celestia began as she took slow steps towards me. "Please calm down." She asked quietly and I narrowed my eyes. "Me, calm!? How the fuck could I be calm!?" I thought I saw Celestia flinch at my vague language, but I didn't really acknowledge such a small thing. I motioned my hands to point at my chest and a scowl formed over my mouth. " Can't you see I'm stuck in a world of talking horses now!? How the hell can I be calm when I can't even go back home!?" I said harshly, a bit of steam coming from my nose and my pupils becoming thinner slits.

"I know, but you need to calm down Nicholas." Celestia advised and I scoffed.

"Exactly proving my point. I'm stuck in a world I don't belong in and you _knew_ already." I growled angrily.

"I admit that I knew beforehand, but I'm honestly sorry about taking away your home. Please try to-" I cut the princess of with a raging snarl.

"You didn't just take away my home, Celestia." I said coolly, my eyes giving her a hard stare. "You took away my friends... my family... my life!" I barked. "I have nothing now because of you!" Celestia didn't bother to say anything as I continued my rant. "You knew what would happen if something non-magical was to enter Equestria, but you didn't bother to tell me of the consequences of staying here. Because of you, I'm stuck here. Because of you I lost my life! Because of you, I was turned into a FUCKING MONSTER!" I screamed, my wings flaring unconsciously and my tail smacking against the floor, creating a loud 'CRACK' sound.

I heard the sound of shuffling hooves behind the curtain before said sheet was forced open by the Mane 6, along with Scootaloo. I snapped my neck towards the smaller mares, making them gasp. I didn't know what I looked like to them, but somehow my angry appearance made them look at me in slight fear. I looked at each of them before my eyes suddenly locked onto Twilight Sparkle. "And you..." I snarled and began walking towards the purple unicorn. Said pony took a step back as her eyes began to widen. "M-Me?" She stuttered and before I got to speak I heard Applejack's voice. "Don't you dare get any closer." She said, eyes narrowed and her teeth were bared at me. I ignored her, not deeming her as a threat, and pointed to Twilight.

"You... you were the one who brought me here." My anger was reaching it's boiling point and my vision was slowly turning red. "You were the pony who stole me from my world."

Twilight gulped and didn't speak out of fear of making me angrier. I took another step closer, but before I got too close an orange Earth Pony jumping in front of me. "If you take one step closer, I'll buck you into the wall." She threatened and I glared down at her. "I dare you." I growled, my eyes watching every twitch of her hooves and body, ready to react if she did choose to attack. We stared in each other's eyes, not backing down from a possible fight until, "Stop this at once!" I didn't bother turning my head to look at Celestia.

"Why should I?" I dared and out of the corner of my eye I saw a faint yellow glow. "Or else I'll have to restrain you." Celestia declared, slowly trotting up to me again. My eyes slowly drifted to look at the princess. My fangs were bared, earning a couple of eeps from some of the girls. "What's stopping you? You didn't seem to stop when you sucked me into a portal." As soon as I turned my body towards the princess, I saw a different look on her face. A look of seriousness that said 'I'll fight you if I have to.' I glared back at her as we both stood in uncomfortable silence.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Mane Six looking at both of us in worry. Well everypony except Applejack. They had the looks of fear plastered on their faces as if they were scared Celestia and I were gonna fight. Truth be told, I didn't give a damn how strong she was. All I wanted to do was melt her face off. I had a small growl erupt from my throat. "Nicholas, I will only ask once. Calm down or else I'll have no choice, but to harm you." That made me snap in a second. My eyes narrowed to mere slits and my rage was finally well passed its boiling point. My hands were balled into painful fists where as my nails dug into my palms once more. My heart was beating rapidly and my vision had finally turned a full color red.

I didn't notice it at first, but the girls had been looking at me in pure fear. Even Applejack had taken a couple of steps back with the girls at the sight in front of them.

From my body, aka my hands, tail, wings, and even eyes, had a red smoke-like substance slowly flowing from them. It was magic being poured out from my rage, but I didn't notice. My only attention was Celestia and Celestia only. Even if the world had blown up, I was sure that I wouldn't even had noticed over glaring at the Sun Goddess.

I awaited for any signals, twitch of muscles, blinking of eyes, even the small hesitation to breathe. I took into check as many different aspects of the princess into my mind until... "Nicholas..." Celestia gave me a final warning and my eyes snapped wide open. That's the signal! I took a very deep breath and once feeling my lungs fill to the brim with air, I let it back out in the form of heated red flames. The Mane Six looked at the large stream of fire in shock, but Celestia only let out a regretful sigh. With her horn glowing brighter, she pointed said bone towards me as the fire quickly made it's way towards her.

With a sudden blast of yellow magic, not only was my flames deflected, but I felt a strong blow to the chest and then I was sent flying into the wall, giving said wall a large web-like crack. I grunted in pain, a bit of blood trailing down my chin. Damn, I didn't even see what happened! I groaned in pain and open an eye to see Celestia walk towards me with narrowed eyes and her horn smoking lightly. I tried getting up, only to feel my body stiffen up in electric like pains at all joints. I let out a pained gasp and fell back down. I was at Celestia's mercy... and I hated it. I growled angrily and watched the princess come closer. I even saw the Mane Six and Scootaloo come a bit closer behind her. I didn't even realize the smoke like substance rolling off my skin and scales had already faded. But I guess it was because I was still focusing on the nearing Celestia.

"Nicholas," Celestia began with a serious voice. "Are you going to continue to fight?" She asked.

I sucked my teeth. I wanted to say yes so badly and try to get back up, but my body refused to listen to my commands. "It's no use." Celestia informed suddenly. "I used a simple spell to paralyze your body. If you so much as move a finger, you entire body will suffer painful shocks." I glared at the princess, but I didn't dare move anything more than my eyes. I saw Celestia kneel down before me, coming closer to my eye level. She looked at me for a few seconds before letting out a sorrowful sigh. "I'm sorry, Nicholas." She apologized again and my growling got louder. I was afraid that speaking would give me more shocks.

"I will tell you that it was wrong to keep the knowledge of your mutated DNA a secret, but it wouldn't matter even if I told you yesterday in the form of a letter." I stopped growling and looked at the princess with a perplexed set of eyes. Wait, what did she mean by that? Celestia could easily see my initial question without even looking in my mind. "I knew that the second you came into Equestria, your cells would be attacked by magic particles and mutated. It would only take one mutated cell to cancel out your return to Earth." Twilight carefully and slowly trotted up to us and stood near her mentor's side. "But Princess, how does one cell keep Nicholas from going home?" She asked. "Because a world with _no_ magic would negate and drain anything _with_ magic." My eyes widened and Celestia gave me a somber nod. "Yes, that is why I could not allow you to risk trying to take a portal home." Is she telling me that if I went back... I'd die?

"Nicholas, I'm sorry about this, but the damage has already been done. If I were to send you back, you'd die in a matter of seconds." Celestia said. I couldn't believe me ears. My mouth was hanging open in an effort to speak, but I felt the small twinge of electric shocks when I tried to make a vibration through my vocal cords. Celestia saw me struggle and quickly lowered her horn. When a small beam of magic, I felt my joints and muscles relax. I had took in a large gasp from the inability to breath normally. The girls behind Celestia had a small flinch when I shot up and mouth wide open.

My chest heaved and I was pushing air into my lungs before pushing out and repeating the process. I coughed lightly in my hand, a bit of blood hitting my palm from the injury to my chest. "Nicholas... do you hate me for what I've done?" Celestia asked and I blinked at her in surprise. My anger had long gone and I felt no evil intents towards her. I didn't say anything about the fact that I was still upset over being trapped. I took a smaller and evened breath. "I... no I do not, Celestia." I answered in a low tone, finally calmed down. "I could never hate you for something like this, even though..." Celestia didn't do anything except stand up. "Do you wish to be alone?" She asked and I nodded slowly. "Yes, thank you." I said before pushing myself up to my full height.

The girls looked at me with the same looks of worry, but I didn't say anything to them. All I did was walk pass Celestia with my head low and hands in my pocket. The girls made way for me to pass and I thought it was out of kindness, except seeing them back away with scared faces proved me wrong.

I felt bad that I had scared them in my rage, especially Scootaloo, but I didn't stop for them. All I did was continue out to the stage, jump off and continue to the doors. I didn't even acknowledge some stares of concern or worry from some civilians before I pushed open the front doors. I left without saying a word and the only thing I left behind was a couple of tear drops on the floor.

* * *

I gave a small grunt of rage and threw my fist forward into the trunk of a tree. Tears were streaming down my face and my jaws were clenched to keep me from letting out a single sob. I... I just couldn't believe it. I was stuck in Equestria with no choice of leaving. My only choices were to stay here and be the outcast human or go home and die. I had a sharp intake of air go through the gaps of my teeth. "I bet even if I somehow lived... I'd be considered the biggest freak in history to them..." I growled under my breath. I threw another strong punch to the already dented tree. God dammit! This wasn't fair! I had no choice at all! I was sucked into a portal and spat out into a world of talking ponies and I didn't get a chance to go back.

My head shot into the air and I let out a loud wail. "WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!?" I roared in sad rage before my head shot forward and smacked against the bruised bark of my punching bag/tree. "Why me...?" I whispered and I finally allowed a small sob to escape my lips. As my emotions were finally released, I couldn't help, but hear the soft crunch of dirt and grass behind me. I clenched my eyes shut and gritted my teeth. "Go away." I growled in annoyance before I heard a soft huff. "Who are you to tell us to leave our realm?" My eyes snapped open. That voice!

My body spun around quickly and there in front of me was the princess of the night, Princess Luna. Her starry mane waving in the nonexistent winds. Her blue coat still visible in the night. Her royal tiara shining with the dim glow of the moon. I rushed to wipe the tears away from my cheeks.

Wait, why was she here-I furrowed my brows in confusion when I finally realized what she had said. "Wait, you said your realm?" I asked slowly and Luna nodded. "Yes, our sister Celestia has asked us to talk to you in the dream world." I blinked in surprise before looking around. I was still in the forest near the south of Ponyville. "But... I'm wide awake. If I was dreaming, I wouldn't be here. I'd be at home." I responded carefully and Luna rose a brow. "We know, we've seen your last dream as a witness." She muttered lowly, but I still heard her. Wait, she was in that dream? But when, where-I shook my head, not wanting to fall off track. "But this doesn't make any sense. Aren't I fully awake? I don't remember falling asleep."

Luna gave me a small shake of her head. "No, you are not."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. What you need to understand is we're talking to you in our realm."

"But your realm is the Dream World. I'm pretty sure I'm not sleeping."

Luna sighed in annoyance. "Then allow us to explain it clearly." She said before she continued. "When sister had asked us to talk to you, we've agreed, but waited when you were calm. But since you were busy punching, kicking, or burning down trees in your self-pity, we've taken the liberty of hitting you with a Sleep Spell." I blinked. I was rampaging before? I actually had a small chuckle at the thought and how Luna said she blasted me with magic. I was kinda nervous that I didn't even notice her or even knew I was attacked, but I shrugged it off as a once-in-a-life-time mistake. Yeah, a mistake that won't happen again..."Okay, but pardon me for asking, why did Celestia ask _you_ to talk to me?"

"Because we've taken an interest of meeting the only human in Equestria." Luna answered with a small smile on her face. But then it disappeared when she returned to her normal seriousness. "But also because Celestia knew that you would take the truth in a wrong way. She wanted someone to talk to you when you weren't rampaging in the forest so she had asked us to take you into our realm. A place where you could cause a much damage as you wanted without harm to the real world until you finally burned out." I gave the princess a small nod of understanding until a thought popped up in my head. "Wait a minute, am I still knocked out in the middle of the forest?" I asked in a rush.

"Celestia has asked us to talk to you and we will do only that." She said without hesitation in her tone. My left brow twitched. She just ignored my question! That's how I know I'm really knocked out in the forest! "Now, Mr. Burton," Luna began.

"Just call me Nicholas, please." Luna gave me a sharp stare from being interrupted. I flinched and went quiet. "Mr. Burton, while we don't really know what's causing you such grief, we're still here to tell you..." Luna only gave me a bland expression. "Get over it." She said bluntly and I sweatdropped. Did she really just...? "Luna, I-"

"That's princess to you!" I flinched when I got interrupted.

"Okay P-Princes Luna, I'm trying to tell you that I'm stuck here with no way back home." Luna blinked at me with an indifferent expression. "Is that all?" Geez, was she really this blunt before the Nightmare Night episode? "W-Well, yeah. I mean, I'm unable to get back home-"

"You sound like a spoiled foal."

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard us. You sound like a spoiled foal." Luna replied and I looked at her with a slightly hanging jaw. I just told her I couldn't get back home! What the hell is wrong with her!? "If what Celestia told us was true, you already know that we were trapped on the moon for 1000 years?" She pointed out and my brow twitched. This was the type of moment that made me snap back with, "well at least you weren't their for the rest of your life." I said with crossed arm and Luna raised a brow. "True, but we had no other creature to talk with during those years. You have a world of creatures to talk with now." I opened my mouth to comment, but realized she had me there. Damn.

"Still didn't have to call be a foal." I tried.

"Yes we did. You're whining over simple matters like a filly."

"I'm a human. The only human in this world. I'm basically the world's biggest outcast."

"But you're still alive and have friends that'll stay by your side? That doesn't sound bad at all."

"Princess Luna, it's just... my real friends and family are in my world. Now I can't see them anymore."

"Even so, you have the Elements of Harmony as friends. You could make a new family here."

"Remember when I said I'm the only human? I can't exactly make more humans by myself. And I don't the Elements are my friends at the moment, especially after what just happened at the theater."

"Ah yes, that mini-beat down by Celestia. Honestly, that was pathetic on your part."

"Are you kidding me? I never used magic before and I'm not really a fighter. Of course I'd lose, especially when I wasn't thinking straight." I admitted honestly with my arms still crossed. Luna had a small giggle escape from her lips that soon turned into louder chuckles. "That's for sure." She mumbled low, but I still heard her. I wanted to be offended by her comment, but I had to smirk as well. She did look a bit adorable when she giggles. Huh, guess I'm getting better already. "What do you mean 'That's for sure'?" I asked and Luna stopped giggling and blinked in surprise. "Wh-what are you talking about? We never said anything." She lied and I had a smug smirk. "Heh, guess Celestia forgot to tell you I have _very_ good hearing." I informed and Luna had a small blush on her cheeks from being caught.

"So what about it?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know what you meant by 'That's for sure'."

"We, uh, well we..." Luna stuttered a bit before giving a small sigh. "It's none of your business."

I started laughing at her attempt to get off the subject. But I had to listen to her. After all, she _was_ royalty. "Okay Princess, so what do you want to talk about? I already feel better, even though I'm still trapped in a new world," I muttered. "Thanks by the way, but still, what else is there to talk about? Do you want to ask me anything?

"About what exactly?"

"Ya know, things about me or the rest of humans. Twilight and Celestia already know about basic things about the Human Race. Do you have anything you want to get off your chest?" I asked and the princess of the night blinked at me. "Well, if you're truly over the fact that you're now trapped with no other humans," Is she purposely trying to make me emo? "We believe we can ask questions." She said. "Okay shoot." I said and Luna looked at me with quizzical expression. I was gonna ask her what happened until I saw her shrug and made her horn vibrate with magic. My eyes widened in shock and I raised my hands in defense, but my hands only made it halfway to my face before I felt myself get shot in the chest again by magic.

I was sent flying back and actually smashed _through_ a tree. I didn't care if it was real or not, that tree felt real against my spine.

I let out a pained growled and I slowly moved on the ground, putting my hands on my back or my chest. "Jesus Christ, my chest hurts even more!" Wait a minute, I'm dreaming? How the hell am I still in pain!? I winced and saw Luna trot up to me with blinking eyes. "Why did you shoot me through a tree!?" I asked in shock and Luna looked down at me with a confused expression. "But did you not just say 'shoot'?"

"That was rhetorical! It's just an expression!" I shouted before rolling over the fake grass, moaning like an old man who fell down the steps and couldn't get up. It was surprising, okay not by much, but I did hear louder giggles coming from Luna. I opened my eyes to look at the Moon Goddess covering her mouth with a hoof, trying to conceal her giggles. "Wow, Celestia was correct. You are amusing Mr. Burton."

"Nick." I groaned.

"Pardon us?" Luna said, caught off guard.

"Please, just call me Nick or Nicholas if you want." I asked. I had to make a mental reminder to tell Rarity as well. If I was staying here, I wasn't going around called Mr. Burton. I'm okay with Burton, but not _Mr._ Burton.

"... Okay, we shall... Nicholas." I gave a small nod, happy with her answer. I was gonna try to get back up, except I fell back down with a grunt. Still in pain! "But Nicholas, I do have one question." I blinked and looked back at the princess, showing my given attention. "We've heard from Celestia that you have knowledge about the future in a Television series in your world?"

"Yeah, but not everything is accurate. I don't have dates added or everything the Mane Six do."

"The who?"

"In my world, that's what we call the Elements of Harmony as a group."

"Okay... now for our question, what are you planning to do for every event you've taken seen?"

"Like their adventures?" Luna nodded.

"Well, since I'm staying here for life, I might as well help them if things get too rough." I answered before grinning. "That and I have nothing else to do." I chuckled and Luna gave a small nod with a thoughtful look on her face. "So, you'll be acting as a guardian for the Elements?" She asked slowly.

"I guess when you put it like that." I shrugged.

"Interesting..." Luna said with a small smile. "Nicholas, if we may, we'd like to give you a proposal." I blinked in surprise. A deal? What kind of... deal? I nodded slowly and at least managed to sit up. "Ok sh-" I stopped myself from saying the evil word. "Go ahead." I said quickly and I swore I saw an evil glint in Luna's eyes. She wanted me to say it, didn't she!?

"Well, we've been thinking about having an apprentice, like Celestia." What!? Did she-Yo, If I had a drink in my mouth, I'd most likely have spit it out all over Luna. Good God I didn't. "What do you mean, by apprentice?" Wow, I was so shocked by Luna's question that I barely noticed how stupid that sounded. Barely. Luna gave a smaller smile. "We'd like to teach you magic and give you teachings about Equestria's history. I'd also appreciate receiving reports on your actions throughout your time with the Elements. _Honest_ reports." She said and I put a hand to my chin. Well on one hand I was already being shoved into school with fillies and colts, so more work would make my life harder. But on the other, I get taught magic by Equestria's Moon Goddess. Hm, soooo difficult.

"Princess Luna?" I said suddenly, making the princess blink at me. "I'd like to take the offer of becoming your apprentice," I said with a smile earning a larger smile from Luna. At first I thought my answer would make her giddy and gallop around like a happy filly, but I almost forgot that this was Princess Luna. "But I'd like to make certain conditions. Is that alright?" I asked carefully and Luna gave me a small nod. "Well first, I'd like to keep this apprenticeship a secret if I could."

"We ask why?"

"Well, for one episode of MLP, My Little Pony," I explained. "It showed how you came to Ponyville one day, but instead of getting the royal treatment, you learned ponies were still scared of you." Luna's eyes widened in shock and puzzlement. "It's because you were Nightmare Moon for so long, ponies had forgotten who Princess Luna was. I don't think it'd work in my favor for ponies to know I'm learning under 'Nightmare Moon' especially after I just had to deal with gaining everypony's trust just a few hours ago. Does that sound selfish?" I asked and Luna shook her head with a sigh. I heard her mumble. "So we thought correctly, ponies are still afraid." Then I saw her look back up with a kinder expression. "And no, we don't think that's selfish. We acknowledge this information and allow this first condition."

"Heh, good. I also didn't want to make Twilight feel less special." I chuckled and Luna joined me with more giggles.

"Any more conditions?"

"Yes, but it's not really a condition. More of a request."

"And that would be...?"

I actually managed to stand on my feet without feeling too much pain. And it was also amusing to see Luna have to look up at me instead of down. Heh, such a small pony... but also strong enough to blast me into sleep without me noticing. I chuckled nervously. Better be careful about what I say. "Well Luna..." I paused and raised my eye brows at the princess to see if it was alright to say her name like an equal creature. The princess of the night gave me a nod of permission. I guess being her apprentice gives me certain privileges. "Well, I'd like to ask you that you act like you are right now."

Luna looked at me with a raised brow. "And what do you mean by 'right now'?"

I chuckled nervously. "Well, I mean right now you're nice and kind."

"So we're mean and rude every other time?" Luna said with narrowed eyes. I felt myself stiffen up in fear. Shit!

"No, no, no! Nothing like that! It's just, you command ponies to the extent where ponies would still believe your Nightmare Moon." I advised quickly. Soon, Luna gave me a smirk. Was she faking being angry? "Very well, we'll act differently for the sake of ponies everywhere." Luna declared.

"Is that all to your conditions?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but we advise that our time is almost up in this realm. we must look over more ponies in their dreams." She pointed out and I gave the princess a nod. A princess still needs to do what she needs to right? Can't just keep a mare from her job. I was expecting Luna to leave, but I didn't expect her to look up at me with narrowed eyes. "But, we need to also advise you that we don't approve of slacking in work. If you want to be our true apprentice, you must work hard. Do you understand?" I nodded quickly, a bit under pressure from her strict gaze. "I-I will Luna. Don't worry."

The princess of the night gave me a nod in response before stretching out her wings. I took a step back to give her room. I saw Luna give me a small bow of her head for her departure before her wings flapped hard enough to lift her from the ground. I watched the princess take into the sky, towards the moon like she always does, and at the moment I just had a thought pop into my head. I put my hands over my mouth and called out. "Wait, how do I get or send reports!" I asked loudly, but I wasn't sure if Luna didn't hear me or if she just purposely left. I'm thinking it was a bit of both.

I let out a sigh and let my arms fall to my sides. Great, now what am I supposed to do? I looked around my so called Dream World and slowly raised a brow. With a few dieas popping into my mind, I soon got a devious grin. Hm... with a single thought, the entire landscape had changed drastically. Gone with the nighttime vision of the forest, it was quickly replaced by a Night Club like environment. Lights were blazing through the darkish room, people were crowding the room and dancing with partners, and music was blasting through speakers. I had a chuckle before I closed my eyes to picture another object... or two. I opened my eyes and my grin got wilder.

Before me was Selena Gomez and Kylee Nash. Both in bikinis.

God, I love dreams.

* * *

**Hahaha! Yeah I love dreams too Nicholas! Well everybody, how'd you like my latest chapter? Was the small beat-down entertaining enough or did you want more bloody kind of shit? Eh, just review and I'll think about future arguments or something. Plus, you might be thinking that the proposal of becoming an apprentice was too forward? Well that doesn't bother me because this is my story! But what _is_ bothering me are these questions!**

**How will becoming an apprentice change the MLP story course!?**

**Will the girls get over what happened at the theater?**

**Will Nicholas be dumb enough to challenge Celestia again!?**

**What the hell happened with Angel!?**

**Again, who the fuck cares!?**

**Review and Peace!**


	10. Getting Back On The Saddle

**I have updated once more for my MLP story! Even though I told you before, I'll tell you again! Thank you for reading! Now for what happened last time!?**

**1.) Nicholas is now trapped in Equestria!**

**2.) Nicholas got pissed and tried to attack Celestia! Then got his ass beat in 2 seconds! Hahaha!**

**3.) Nicholas left and had a mini rampage in his self-pity!**

**4.) Luna appeared and scolded him for acting like a foal!**

**5.) Accepted becoming an apprentice!**

**6.) Changed his dream to a club and had dream sex with Selena and Kylee!**

**Continue to read!**

**I don't own MLP!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Getting Back On The Saddle!**

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. I winced and closed them back up when sunlight flashed into my retinas. "Geez, Fluttershy why's the blinds opened all the w..." I stopped when I heard the sounds of chirping and sounds of woodpeckers pecking on wood. My eyes snapped open and my body shot up. I looked around and almost had my jaw hit the floor. Or dirt for that matter.

"Why the hell am I in a forest!?" I exclaimed, looking at the trees and occasional scurrying animals. I shot up to my feet in panic, the first thought in my head was that I got jumped and knocked out! That was until I remembered what happened last night, the images quickly flowing back in my head. Celestia's explanation, being trapped, attacking her, being shot through a tree by Luna, becoming her apprentice. Yeah, the normal stuff.

My eyebrows were twitching in annoyance as I continued to stare at the tree in front of me for no reason. "She really left me in the middle of the forest." I gritted through my teeth. I flipping knew it! I took a sniff and almost had a few scowl. I looked down at my chest and groaned in frustration. There, in the middle of my chest, was a small spot of dried up bird shit. C'mon! I still have my tux on! I sucked my teeth. "Eh, I hope Rarity doesn't get too ma-Oh yeah." I deadpanned, also remembering their faces of fear. God dammit, why did it all have to happen like this? I just got the trust of every pony in Ponyville and then Celestia dropped the bomb about me being trapped. Why the hell couldn't she have waited when I wasn't tired?

Now because of that little factor, I've scared the Mane Six and Scootaloo. I feel like they're gonna run or attack me the second I show my face! Man, how am I supposed to work this out? I sighed deeply and rubbed my head with my right hand. Geez, this isn't gonna go well. Not at all. I took a small gulp and started my way back to Ponyville with my hands in my pockets.

* * *

"Hello Nicholas!"

"Hey."

"Mr. Nicholas, so nice to see you!"

"Good to see you too."

"Nice day, right Nicholas?"

"Yup." I waved to another pony stranger with a small smile on my face, earning a big smile in return. It was nice to know that ponies still cared and trusted me now, especially when the scared and suspicious stares aren't pointed my way.

I continued walking down the street, a large tree house in my view down the path. Twilight's house and library. 'I really hope she doesn't take my appearance too much in a wrong way.' I thought with a small scratch of my chin. The purple unicorn was the most logical out of the Mane Six so I thought it was the right idea to talk to her first. After her, I was hoping to talk to Pinkie Pie and then Rarity, then Fluttershy, Dash, and then, ugh, Applejack.

I don't really dislike the orange mare, but it's just how she's gonna act. I can just feel it. The only mare or tried protecting her friends yesterday and I almost attacked her in rage. It was bad enough that my simple being here made her distrusting, but now... I just know I can expect a tough argument. So that's why I'm talking to the other Elements of Harmony so if things get out of control, they could step in. But even so, I just hope that the mares don't take it too far. Like Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy, being the kindest and most shy out of all of them, had saw me get angry enough to murder somepony; aka her PRINCESS. And Rainbow Dash, being the Element of Loyalty, might see me as a threat to her friends and want to fight me off. I really didn't want to deal with a fearful Fluttershy or a rampaging Dash. Just thinking about it makes me sigh again.

As I continued down the street, waving and giving smiles to each passing pony, I soon reached Twilight's home. I took the last few steps until the door was at the limit of my arm length. I took in a small breath and reached out, giving the door a couple of knocks and waiting in nervous silence. I heard the muffled sounds of shuffling and hoof steps. When I heard the door start to click with locks, my heart started to pound harder. Why the hell did I have a feeling-

The door opened and the pony I was aiming to speak to stood in the doorway, looking at me with wide eyes. "..." She didn't even say anything upon my appearance. Did my rage really seem so intimidating to them? I gave a small nod and rubbed my arm. "Am I able to come in? I'd like to apolo-"

"Twilight, who's at the door?" Aw shit!

Twilight's front door opened more to the side to reveal the orange cowpony I didn't want to speak to until she was the last. Applejack instantly looked at me with angry narrowed eyes as she took a step forward, Twilight having taken a step back to give Applejack and I room. "What are _you_ doing here?" She said, a low growl escaping her lips and I furrowed my brows slightly. "I just came to apologize for last night." I said and Applejack snorted. "We don't need ya here. Go away." She declared and I had a small scowl on my lips. She was already getting on my nerves! When I was about to say something back, we both heard Twilight's voice. "It's alright, Applejack. Nicholas you can come in." The purple unicorn said and Applejack had a bigger scowl. She and Twilight walked back in the library and I followed after.

When I closed the door behind me, I looked forward onto to feel a beam of magic hit me dead center of my face. I let out a quick scream of pain and fell to my knees, holding my burning nose. "Dammit!" I said on reaction. And so the yelling began. "That's what ya get for attacking the princess!" Applejack said and I pulled my face from my hands. I looked to see a frowning, slightly pissed off Twilight Sparkle, look down at me. I was gonna say something until I noticed the rest of the Mane 6 behind her. Fluttershy looked at me with wide and scared eyes, Rainbow Dash hovered with crossed arms, Applejack still had her sneer, and Rarity and Pinkie Pie had simple frowns on their face. Were they all waiting for me to show up?

Twilight kept staring at me with a look of indifference plastered on her face and her horn giving off purple colored mist. So she was the one who shot me. I had another deep sigh. Wow, I kept doing that a lot. "Okay, I deserved that." I said and soon started to stand up. The second I was almost at full height, I saw Applejack gallop forward, spin around, and bucked me into the door. I coughed violently and slid down the wood, holding my pained stomach. "That too." I grunted, not bothering to get up again since A) Applejack would've mostly likely kicked me again and B) cause my stomach was in full agony.

"Nicholas," Twilight began, her voice sounding a little cold. "You don't know how upset I am right now."

I raised a hand with a small nod to go with it. "I know and that's why I came back to apologize." I stated and tried to get myself into a comfortable position against the door. "Twilight, I-"

"Overreacted." She cut me off. I saw the girls behind her nod as well.

"I know, but-" I tried.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you tried to hurt Princess Celestia." Twilight replied, cutting me off again.

"And trying to attack us!" Applejack reminded. I sighed.

"Girls, I'm sorry." I finally said. "I really didn't mean to act like that."

"But ya did!" Applejack snapped. "Ya did and ya attacked Princess Celestia!"

"I won't deny that I wanted to harm Celestia," I answered truthfully. I saw Applejack narrow her eyes angrily and Twilight's frown got bigger. "But being told I couldn't go back home made me too angry to think straight."

"Nick," Rainbow Dash finally said. "We don't care how angry you were. You attacked our leader." I guessed her loyalty to her friends made her a member of the opposite team. And I was right. "I know Rainbow Dash and I'm willing to pay any punishment that you have for me." I said, holding my head a bit low. "But at least allow me to explain." I asked and Twilight gave me a stare to continue. "Yesterday, I regret everything I did. Attacking Celestia, trying to hurt you girls, I really do. And knowing that I tried hurts me too." I said before coughing a bit. Shit, my stomach still hurts. I wiped the little amount of blood from my mouth before speaking again. "I even tried to attack Scootaloo last night." Twilight nodded and Rainbow Dash looked at me with a harder expression.

"You did." Rainbow growled, upset about that little fact as well.

"I did," I sighed in regret.

"Nicholas," Fluttershy said quietly. "Why did you act like that? Were you so angry that you needed to hurt Celestia?"

I shook my head. "I realize that there's no excuse for what I've pulled, but like I said before, I was too angry to care." I reminded. "I was actually afraid that I'd never return home so it was my natural instinct to fight back. Wouldn't you overreact when told things like that?" I asked.

"Not really." Applejack sneered at me. I gave her a small glare back. "I would've listened to Princess Celestia if she tried to tell me nicely. Just like she did last night."

"Applejack, you really don't get it do you." I said, a scowl for the orange pony. The cowpony rose a brow at me. "And what don't I get?" I stood up on my feet, slowly, but I managed. "I have friends and family back home." I informed. "You don't know how that feels."

"What are ya talking about? I have friends and family as well."

"I know, but at least you can go back and see them." I snapped back, actually making Applejack flinch. But it was only slight. I looked at the rest of the girls. "You all have friends and family that you can go back to, but I don't. Even though attacking Celestia was a mistake, I won't deny that my anger wasn't unnecessary." I pointed to myself. "I only did what my rage led me to and being told I didn't have a chose only made it worse." The girls stared at me, Fluttershy with softer eyes, but others still looked the same. "Now tell me you wouldn't have reacted the same way." I said with crossed arms and slightly narrowed eyes.

Twilight took a few steps closer. "I admit I'd react the same way too," She said and I had a small nod. "But why did you try to act us? I can understand being angry at the princess because she already knew, but we had nothing to do with it."

"Actually you did, Twilight." The purple unicorn looked at me with a raised brow, telling me to explain. "In my anger and you girls walked through the curtains, I remembered that you were part of the reason how I was brought here. You were the one who casted the spell for the portal and I went to you because I thought you knew too." I explained and then turned to Applejack. "And I would've turned on you because you got in my way, but Celestia stopped me before I did. Even so, I thank you for stalling me from attacking Twilight." I said, nodding to the orange cowpony. Applejack huffed back at me, but I already had to feeling she was saying 'There's no need for thanks, I did it for my friends.'

I looked back at Twilight directly. "Twilight, I really don't expect you to forgive me right away, but I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I'll accept any punishment that you want to give me." I said with a small bow. It was true that I wouldn't refuse any punishment. I did try to attack them and Celestia. If I didn't take any consequences, it'd not only be harder to be friends with the Mane Six, it'd also show myself as a creature who's not trustworthy.

I only stood up straight and looked at the mares, who had started to talk amongst themselves. I had seen Applejack's scowl get bigger every few seconds and knew something was in my favor. But I didn't want to jinx it. After I stood in silence and awaited their response for a minute, I soon saw girls separate. Twilight walked up to me with a long sigh. "Nicholas, while we aren't totally forgiving, we're choosing to give you another chance." Twilight said with a small smile, making me have a little grin.

"W-Well, I already forgive you." Fluttershy whispered, but she already knew I could hear her.

"Yeah, me too!" Pinkie said, bouncing in her spot. I had a bigger grin when I saw Rainbow Dash smirk at me. She didn't say anything except give me a nod. Rarity shook her head at me with a small frown. I didn't blame her. I didn't need to look at Applejack so I looked down at Twilight. The purple unicorn rolled her eyes. "I don't fully accept your apology, but I still think of you as a friend. So yes, you're in the clear." She said and I almost burst into cheers. Hell yeah! This actually turned out pretty well! "But," Of course. "You still have a punishment." Twilight said with a frown again. I nodded, telling her I would take anything. I expected her to speak, but instead I saw Applejack step up with a scowl. "While I don't like it, we've been running a bit late with apple backing on my farm and we need help. Your job is to buck apples for a week without pay." Applejack said.

"That's alright." I said. "I need something to do if I'm gonna stay here." I chuckled, but that only made Applejack scowl even more. I looked down at the cowpony with a raised brow before I gave her a sigh and turned around. After opening Twilight's door and turning back around, I stood up straight with a frown. "Do it." Applejack wasted no time in giving me another double kick to the stomach, sending me out the library and across the street. I hit a random cabbage stand and heard "My cabbages!" My eyes were rolling before I shook my head and looked back at the library. All the girls were staring at me with smiles, grins, or for Applejack, a smug smirk. I had a dazed chuckled before my head fell back down, my body aching in pain once again. This better be worth trying to get her trust.

* * *

**And there's chapter 10! It was short, but it was okay right? I felt the scolding kinda sucked, but eh, if you have any reviews, you know what to do.**

**Will Applejack become Nicholas' friend!?**

**Will Nicholas get beat up by every mare he meets!?**

**What about Scootaloo!?**

**Find out, next time on Unexpected Turn of Events!**

**Peace!**


	11. Apple Bucking Season (Part 1)

**Okay guys, I've posted chapter 11 of Unexpected Turn of Events! It's what you've all been waiting for! The parodies of MLP episodes! I must remind you that not all the chapters will continue with every episode. There will be short chaps with OC situations, like school and getting a job. And there will be chapters where episodes don't change much and Nicholas won't be shown much. Okay? Good! Now what the fuck happened last time!?**

**1.) Nicholas woke up in a forest!**

**2.) The residents of Ponyville finally like him!**

**3.) Nicholas was shot in the face by Twilight**

**4.) Talked about last night!**

**5.) Got mostly forgiven, kicked into a cabbage stand, and now has to work at Apple Acres for free!**

**6.) Life sucks!**

**Read!**

**I don't own MLP**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Apple Bucking Season (Part 1)**

After letting the girls decide my punishment, letting Applejack buck me out of the library, and apologizing to the pony with the cabbage cart, I found myself at Apple Acres with Applejack. Only Applejack. And it sucked! I was kinda pissed when I heard the girls say they have other things to deal with and had to leave me in Applejack's hooves. I mean, I could already feel the tension between us from a simple breath! I remember halfway to Apple Acres, I tried to say how nice the weather was and only got an infuriated growl in return. I had to shut up before I found myself kicked in the chest again.

Applejack and I had walked to her home, or farm to be precise. As we neared the large building of wood, I saw a small filly with light yellow fur and a large red bow on her head. I let out a small smile. Applebloom. She was running around with Applejack's family's pet dog, Winona. The dog had her tongue out as she played 'tag' with Applebloom and said filly looked like she enjoyed every second of it. It was adorable really.

As we got close enough for Applebloom to notice us, the small filly stopped running and waved at us with a hoof. "Hey Applejack! Hello Mr. Burton!" I had a grin and waved back. Applebloom gave me the biggest welcome smile she could muster, but before I could say hello back, I already felt a pair of eyes glaring at me. I didn't bother to acknowledge Applejack at the moment though and kept smile. "Hello Applebloom!" I shouted back and the small filly had a small gasp. I saw Applejack narrow her eyes at me from saying her little sister's name. "You know my name already?" Applebloom said, her voice at normal volume once Applejack and I were only a few feet away. I put my hands in my pockets and nodded.

(By the way, I stopped at Rarity's Boutique and got new clothes. A plain white T-Shirt with my muscle shirt underneath, in case I want to cool off without a full shirt, and a pair of baggy jeans. Wow, Rarity really can make clothes like no other.)

"Of course I know your name. After all, Applejack here was saying how you're the best sister in the world." Said orange pony blinked in surprise and Applebloom had a blush on her face. "R-Really?" Applebloom smiled in embarrassment and I leaned down towards Applejack. "Ain't that right AJ?" I asked and Applejack wanted to glare at me, I could tell. What I didn't understand was why she was so pissed at me in the first place. Sure I came into Equestria without warning and attacked Celestia in rage, but other than that I've been nice! I even saved Scootaloo! Man, I thought she'd at least be happy that I've told Applebloom that APPLEJACK said she was the best sister ever.

Applejack didn't answer with anything other than a nervous chuckle. I could see through it in a second. Her smile meant two things: That she didn't want me talking about or to her sister and the fact that she does love her sister that much. Since she was the Element of Honesty, she could not tell a lie. So her only way of speaking without getting caught is chuckling. Oh Applejack, you are like glass, letting me see through you with a simple glance.

"So Mr. Burton, what are you doing here? Do you wanna play tag?" I noticed the small twitch in Applejack's side. Was she really bothered so much by me speaking to her younger sibling? "Actually, I'm here for a different reason. Though I'd like to play some tag later if I could." I answered and Applebloom had a small pout. "But I wanted to play tag..." She mumbled in disappointment.

"Hey Applebloom," Applejack said, making Applebloom's head perk up. "Granny Smith and Big Mac are in the barn right?" She asked and Applebloom nodded. I felt a slightly rough nudge to the arm by Applejack's hoof. "C'mon Nicholas. I don't got all day." She said with a forced smile towards Applebloom. I raised my brow and started to follow Applejack to the barn side.

I actually began to count in my head how long it took for Applejack to stop around the corner, lose her fake smile, and glaring at me. I looked down at her with crossed arms. "What's with the angry eyes? I thought letting you buck me a second time would get us on better terms."

"Stay away from Applebloom." Applejack demanded.

"I don't understand what your problem is. All I did was say hello and told her that you said she was the best sister."

"That doesn't matter. It's because you already know her before you two could even meet."

"That's it? Applejack, it's not like I'm gonna ponynap her. I know almost everypony, but that doesn't mean I'll start attacking them." I furrowed my brows and huffed. "You should really stop accusing me all the time."

"I'm only accusing you because I don't trust you."

"Then what will make you trust me?"

"Staying away from my sister is a start."

"I'm working on the farm for a week. Pretty sure that's almost impossible."

"Just don't talk to her unless something important happens." She said with a small huff and continued trotting alongside the farm walls. I was gonna retort with something like "And friendship isn't important?" but I stopped myself so I wouldn't be bucked into a wall and feel gay all at the same time. And no I don't have a problem with gay people. I'm all straight.

After following Applejack into her family barn, she began to lead me to where she thought Granny Smith and Big Mac were located. And if the noises in the kitChen were anything to go by, I'd say 'I think they're in the kitchen' like a smart-ass.

When we walked through the kitchen door, I saw the expected old green mare and large gentle giant. Granny Smith was looking through a book with large reading glasses and Big Mac had turned away from the oven after pressing down on buttons. Were they about to bake something? "Didja set the oven to 450, Macintosh?" Granny Smith said and the large red stallion nodded. "Eeyup." He said with his natural deep voice and pointed to the oven where the knob pointed to the number 450. Granny Smith gave him a shaky nod, her entire body unable to stand still due to her old bones trying to work. "Now all we need is..." She said before looking in the book. Her eyes narrowed through her glasses as she continued to read. Though amusingly, I found that Granny Smith had fallen asleep in a matter of seconds with her face in the book.

"Hey Big Mac, Granny." Applejack said, announcing our entrance in the kitchen. It kinda made me confused how small the kitchen was, but neither of them had noticed that a 6 foot tall human with wings had walked in with an orange pony.

Big Macintosh had already shaken Granny Smith enough to get her awake again before turning to us with a nod. Mac had a kind smile before he noticed me after his sister. His eyes blinked. "Mr. Burton? What are ya doing here?" He asked and I was gonna answer, but Granny Smith began to sputter as she finally regained her bearings. She looked at me in surprise. "Mr. Burton? The human?" She asked and I nodded, though I was already feeling annoyed with being called Mr. Burton. I bowed my head just a little bit with a smile. "Hello and please call me Nicholas. I'm not much for formal things." I grinned as Big Mac nodded with a small smirk. He didn't like to be formal as well it seemed. Yep, we're so gonna get along just great!

"Okay Nicholas, but may I ask, why are ya here in Apple Acres? Do ya want to buy some apples?" Granny Smith asked and I shook my head.

"No actually. You see, I'm here to work at the farm for the week." Granny Smith's eyes widened as well as Big Mac's.

"Work on the farm? But why?" Big Macintosh asked and I chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, actually it's for a punishment." The two looked at me with confused eyes. "I won't go into much detail, but I did something bad last night. And the only way to be forgiven by Applejack and her friends was working on the farm for a week with no pay." I explained. Granny Smith and Big Mac looked at Applejack and she gave the two of them a nod. "It's true. We all agreed to it."

Granny Smith blinked a few times and rubbed her chin. "Well, even though I don't like farm work to seem like punishment for anypony, we have been running a bit late on apple bucking..." She trailed off in thought for a few seconds until her eyes started to droop back down to a close. I had a small chuckle when Big Mac had to shake his grandmother awake again. When Granny Smith's eyes opened again, she had a large smile across her face. "Your hired!" She said and I blinked. She falls asleep for 10 seconds and that was all it took for her to hire me? My response: I smiled and shrugged. "Thank you. I promise I'll work my best."

"You better." Applejack muttered. "Okay, so now that your hired, it's time to get to the field. C'mon now." Applejack said motioning me to follow her until Granny Smith called her name. "Wait Applejack, can you stay here and help me?" Granny Smith asked and pointed to the cook book with her hoof. Applejack raised a confused brow. "But isn't Big Mac helping you?" The large stallion gave a nod.

"Yes, he was. But now that I look at the time, it's his turn to buck apples today." Granny Smith said, turning to the clock on the wall. Applejack was gonna refuse, but then she only gave a reluctant sigh. "I guess ya right." She said before looking at Big Macintosh. "Are you okay with giving him tips about apple bucking?" Applejack asked her brother.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh said with another nod.

Applejack sighed again before walked to Granny Smith. "Okay Granny, I'm here. What are we making today?" She asked.

"Today is Sour Cream Apple Pie Deluxe!" Granny Smith smiled and Applejack's ears perked up. She had a real smile on her face. "Hm, that pie is my favorite!" She hummed in delight and licked her chops. Granny Smith laughed before she motioned Applejack to come closer to look at the instructions. As the two mares, young and old, looked into the book, Big Mac stood behind them at the back door of the kitchen. He waved his hoof as a message to tell me to follow him. I gave him a nod and quickly walked around Applejack and her grandmother to reach Mac before he opened the door and walked out with me right behind him.

"So Nicholas," Big Macintosh said as he continued to lead me closer to the apple trees. "Have ya ever had any work experience in your world?" Mac asked and surprisingly, I wasn't too shocked to know that Mac held the knowledge of being from another world. I gave the red stallion a shake of my head. "Nope, not at all. I was still in High School so I was the kind of person who enjoys summer vacation with friends, not at a boring job." Big Mac inspected me closely with his eyes. "I see, so you're the lazy easy-going kind?" I didn't take it into offense and I showed it by a simple nod.

"Well, just like Applejack said, I hope ya work your hardest. We don't tolerate laziness in these parts." Big Macintosh explained, adding a bit of a stern tone in his voice.

"Don't worry, I will." I said with a smile and gaining nod in return. And so, we just continued our trail to the apple trees with our conversation ending a bit shorter than I expected.

I wasn't surprised that the conversation ended there. After all Big Mac was a nice giant who barely spoke unless spoken to or if it were urgent.

* * *

After walking in silence for a few minutes, Big Mac had finally stopped our journey to the field of apple trees and it was right in the middle of the field too. I had noticed that some trees had already been bucked, like the ones closer to the farm that had no more fully grown apples. Others had fresh apples hanging off their branches. The shiny red fruits... just hanging there... giving off a shiny glow...

My mouth started to water slightly and my stomach growled. Damn, I didn't even have breakfast this morning! And now I have to work for who knows how long!

I heard a loud enough cough to snap me out of my daze. I blinked to see Mac looking at me with a slightly concerned look. "Nicholas, are ya feeling well?" He asked and I scratched my cheek with a nervous grin. "Sorry, I just remembered I didn't really eat anything this morning. And having to work with apples and not be able to eat them is torture." I chuckled at my joke. Mac seemed a bit amused, but he didn't chuckle.

"Okay, well here's ya first tree." Big Mac said as he pointed to the tree in front of us. It was the same tree I was drooling over. I nodded and took a few steps forward. I looked at the thick trunk and then raised a brow at Big Mac. "Wait, I've never actually done anything like this before. How do I make the apples fall?"

"Well, just hit the tree. I'm sure ya can hit it hard enough to get a few apples down." Mac said.

"Okay..." I said in uncertainty. I looked at the tree trunk again. What should I use, my hands or feet? Eh, I'll go with feet. I took a small breath and raised my right leg. I narrowed my eyes at the tree, as if it were an enemy and I was looking for any signs of hostile movements. After taking a small breath, my eyes opened further and my leg shot forward. I didn't really know what happened. All I did was kick it at full power and the next thing I know, Macintosh and I were staring at a very large indent on the trunk. It was like some animal came across the tree, slashed at it, and ripped off half of the trunk. I felt a bit lucky that even though I still damaged the tree this much, it was still strong enough to stand. Maybe even take bucks from Applejack or Macintosh still. God, I don't know what the punishment for kicking down trees would be and I don't wanna know.

"What the..." Mac said, wide eyed at the injury inflicted on the tree.

"Whoa..." I said, wide eyed at the injury I inflicted on the tree.

"Ya said ya never done this before, right?" Big Mac said, still staring at the tree. "Then how can ya kick this hard? Even I can't damage a tree this much in one go."

"I actually have no idea." I whispered before putting my foot back to the floor. Did being mutated really give me super-strength? "I said I've never bucked a tree before. And I didn't know I could hit that hard." I explained.

"Well, I knew that the first try wasn't gonna be perfect." Big Macintosh muttered. "But at least we know how hard ya can kick. Just try to dial it down a notch." Mac instructed and I gave him an uncertain nod. I raised my leg once more and took in small breaths. I even saw Big Mac step back a few steps. Wow, thanks a lot for having faith in me. I rolled my eyes and gave another kick to the tree. This time I did as I was told and used only about 50, 60 percent power? I don't know, it was around that range. When my foot had connected with the already damaged bark, I was happy that I didn't give enough power to kick the thing down. The tree had given me a powerful shake that effectively told me I did the right amount of power. Especially if the apples falling in buckets were anything to go by.

I heard Big Macintosh give a relieved sigh as he walked back up to me. "Okay, I see ya got the bucking part down."

I nodded and looked around the field of trees. "So exactly how many trees do you want to me buck?"

"As many as you can do in 2 hours."

"What!? I have to keep at it for 2 hours!?" I said in shock. I had a feeling I was gonna have to work hard, like an hour. Not fucking 2!

"Eeyup. I don't really expect you to buck a lot of trees, especially when you have to carry buckets of apples back and forth." Mac said nonchalantly making my jaw drop. Ugh, son of a bit- I calmed myself before I started cursing. "Okay, I'll get right on it. Is there a wagon or something I could use to help carry apples back and forth?" Macintosh nodded and pointed back to the farm. I followed where his arm was pointing and I almost felt like punching the large stallion in the face. The wagon used for carrying apples was right in the front of the barn, waiting there by itself. Did Mac just leave that there on purpose? "Sorry for leaving it over there, but I thought ya would just take the buckets with ya... hands? Yeah, hands." I gave the red stallion a nod and a small sigh.

"Don't worry, I'll get it myself." I said and bent down to grab the buckets of apples. If I was going back to the barn, might as well take the fruits back too. I picked the three buckets, two with my hands and one with my tail. "Okay, I'll be working a little in the north of the farm. If ya need anything, come to me or go to Applejack." I nodded again before beginning my journey back to the barn, with buckets full of apples. But if I wasn't so frustrated at getting the wagon, I would've noticed that the apples felt lighter than I would have thought.

* * *

I let out a slightly tired sigh and wiped the sweat from my forehead. It was too damn hot for this! Especially when I had just bucked another tree and placed the three full buckets of apples onto the cart. I let out a groan of frustration when I finally exited the never ending field of trees, but when I did, the shadows that the trees always created had left, leaving me with squinted eyes as the sun blasted its rays in my face. I swear if I didn't have my music with me after I had went back to get the cart, I would've snapped already. I mean, I've been listening to my favorite songs to keep me going, especially the one in my ears right now.

**Eminem- Just Lost It.**

I had a small smile on my face, even though every other part of my body was complaining. My muscles weren't aching like I thought they would and surprisingly, I felt like I could keep going for 5 more hours in fact! But from the intense heat from the star in the sky, blazing down on me without mercy, my pores had been flooding with sweat to the point where I looked like I was in a wet T-Shirt contest, but with my entire body. I had long taken off my shirt and shoved it in the side of my pants, only leaving me with my muscle shirt. I was sweating so much, I practically looked like a light bulb with the sunlight bouncing off my shiny skin. And what I don't understand is why the hell I chose to wear pants today! I mean seriously!? IT'S FUCKING HOT! My legs felt like hot dogs in boiling water!

But once again, I took a calming breath as I continued to pull the cart back to the barn. I had to remind myself that music was still playing in my ears, taking away the frustrations of the real world. I shook my head along with the words, almost singing along with them. I was glad that I did have my IPod when I was pulled into Equestria. Because if I didn't, I would've lost my shit a _**long**_ time ago. And I was glad I had other things with my IPod, like that cable I used with Vinyl Scratch's equipment, my headphones, and most importantly: the charger. You don't know how glad I was after noticing the '20% of power' warning. Not only did I remember that Equestria was advanced enough to have electricity and the sockets were the same, the warning made me look at my IPod and I snuck a glance at the time.

My 2 hours are up baby! Whoo!

I didn't care if my IPod was to shut down right now. I'd get to charge it later, especially when I'm not working. And it was almost a coincidence that **Just Lose It** had ended and the next song that popped up was **Treasure by Bruno Mars**. I needed a happy song right now. I moved my arms along with the music and my mouth moved along with each word. I was singing aloud and I didn't care if anypony heard me. I was so happy!

_Treasure! That is what you are!_

_Honey, you're my golden star!_

_I know you can make my wish come true!_

_If you let me treasure you!_

_If you let me treasure you, oh, ohh!_

_You are my treasure-_OW!

I let out a small cursed under my breath and held the side of my head. I just felt a small stone hit me on the left side on my skull! What the hell, who threw that!? I let out a pained and pissed off growl as I ripped my an ear-bud from my left ear. "Who the fu-"

"Yo Nick, over here man!" I heard. Was that Rainbow Dash's voice? I had looked a bit to the left and right in front of the barn sitting at a large table, were the Mane Six. I saw Rainbow Dash hovering in the air, waving at me with a smirk on her face. Wait a minute, how did she hit me all the from here? Damn, her aim must be _good_! I still had growls of annoyance come from my throat and a small scowl etched over my mouth. I wasn't that upset now because I remembered that I did have music in my ears and eyes closed, blocking everything off. Though I was still annoyed that the _fastest pegasus_ in Ponyville hadn't bothered to waste _3 seconds _to just fly over and tap me on the shoulder! I mean seriously? You wouldn't even had broken a sweat or lose time for anything!

I shook my head slowly and had pulled the cart close enough to drop it off near the front of the barn and close enough to walk only a few feet to the table. When I got close enough, I noticed that the table had a large pitcher of lemonade with ice in it. That's all it took for me to realize my throat was actually a bit dry and the heat had made me _wish_ for a drink.

As I drew closer to the table, I saw a cup levitate off the table along with the pitcher before the pitcher began pouring the lemonade in the cup. Both of them had the purple aura encasing them. I looked at Twilight, who smiled at me kindly and I returned with a thankful nod. When I got to the table, I grabbed the cup and wasted no time in chugging the sour drink down. The girls had watched chug down the cup without stopping until there was no drops left.

I pulled the cup from my face and took in a large amount of air. Geez, I felt like I was drowning! But not as bad as how thirsty I was. I wanted to grab the entire pitcher and chug it down, but I didn't want to be rude and take all of the juice from the girls. When my breathing was attempting to be even again, I had a few coughs. Rainbow Dash had started pounding my back as an effort to help me. "Man Nick, you were chugging so much I was about to cheer." Rainbow chuckled.

"Thanks Rainbow, it's nice to know that you care about chugging more than me coughing." I managed out sarcastically. "Oh and thanks for the rock to the head."

"You're welcome." Rainbow grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"So Nicholas, how did the first day of work feel?" Rainbow Dash asked and the girls, except Applejack though she was slightly interested, nodded.

I rubbed my chin. "Well, like I had thought beforehand, bucking apples was tougher than I expected."

Applejack snorted and took a sip of her cup. "Let that me a lesson to ya, then. Don't think things here are easy."

"I wouldn't say that Applejack." I said with a grin, making the cowpony look at me with a raised brow. "I said I _thought_ bucking apples were tougher than I expected. I never said it was."

"And what do ya mean by that?" Applejack said, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Well the first tree that Big Mac took me to collect apples from, I seemed to have kicked the tree a _bit_ too hard." I said, making my fingers in the 'very small' gesture.

"What do ya mean 'a bit too hard'?"

"Imagine a bear getting angry and punching a tree."

The girls eyes widened. "What? Ya kicked a tree so hard it fell down?" Applejack inquired and I shook my head.

"Not exactly. I kicked it hard enough to blast a small hole through the trunk. It's still standing if you're wondering."

"I... that's impossible. Ya don't look that strong." Applejack insulted, but I didn't let it get to me.

"You can thank magic mutating my body." I said, grinning and raising a teasing finger.

"So your mutation also gave you enhanced strength?" Twilight asked.

"Yep. And if you don't believe me, ask Big Macintosh. He can say it's true and take you to the tree."

"..." Applejack was silent, thought it was as if I could still hear her jealousy.

"Interesting..." Twilight whispered, writing down in a magically creating notepad. It was kinda awkward when we all went silent from no other interesting facts to talk about. That was until Fluttershy spoke up. "Nicholas?"

"Yes Fluttershy?"

"I've been thinking and I don't think the others realized it yet." She said and I looked at her with a raised brow.

"Realize what Fluttershy?" Rarity asked.

"W-Well, I've noticed that Nicholas seems darker than last time." She said, sounding confused as the girls looked at me closely.

"She's right..."

"Yeah, but why...?"

"Ooh, is this another mutation?"

I raised my hands to stop comments from consuming me. I already had a feeling when I looked at my hand grab the use-to-be filled cup of lemonade. "No Pinkie, this isn't another mutation. It's actually natural for humans though."

"Care to explain?" Twilight asked, notepad ready to hold new notes.

"Well I don't know it biologically, but I can say that if a human stays out in the sunlight long enough, the radiation from the sun's rays changes my skin color. And no Pinkie I can't turn into any other color." I said quickly once noticing Pinkie about to open her mouth. I heard the scribbling from Twilight as well. Still creepy. "So whenever you're in the sun too long, you get darker?" Fluttershy asked again.

"Yeah." I nodded. "But I think if I stay away from the sun long enough, my skin color gets lighter."

"Very interesting." Twilight mumbled, her scribbling getting more furious.

"It is." I smirked. "2 hours can do that."

"You were only working for 2 hours?" Rainbow Dash questioned with a raised brow. I nodded. "How many trees did you buck?"

I took a small pause to think and soon I even began to count my fingers. "...I think it was around 60 trees." I finally answered and without warning, Applejack began to cough from lemonade going down the wrong pipe.

"6-60 trees!? But ya were only working for two hours!" She exclaimed, managing to speak through her coughing fit.

"I know and I'm surprised as well that I could keep going. I'm not even tired." I said with a prideful smirk before noticing the shocked expressions on the rest of the girls. "What?"

"'What', is that you managed to buck 60 trees in two hours." Rainbow Dash breathed.

"So? Hasn't Applejack bucked 60 trees in a day before?"

"Yes, I have. But it takes me 3 or 4 hours to get that much before I get exhausted and have to head in."

"It's true Nicholas." Twilight said.

"But she's been bucking trees since she was a filly! How did I beat her on the first day?"

"Didn't you say that you weren't tired?" Fluttershy asked and I nodded.

"Maybe being mutated and your body being given better endurance means more stamina." Twilight said in surprise, remembering my other changes.

"...Huh." That was the only thing I could say at the moment. I mean wouldn't you if you learned that you could kick 60 trees, walk back and forth with wagons filled with 6-9 buckets of apples, keep doing it for 2 hours straight without a break, and still keep going? "Well, I guess so..." I muttered. I looked at Applejack and I saw a straight line of a mouth. Her eyes held jealousy and I felt a little annoyed that I crushed the least bit of friendship we had at beating her at her own job in only 2 hours. But that was before I saw a spark of determination in her eyes. Uh oh. Am I gonna have to challenge her?

"Well girls, thanks for the lemonade, but I think it's my shift now. I can see Big Mac coming in with his last haul of apples." Applejack sat, getting off the bench and trot towards a wagon that was next to the one I had just used. "See ya girls later." Applejack said before latching the wagon around her waist and pulling it along with her towards the apple trees. She even started galloping a bit before passing Macintosh, who was slightly confused at seeing his sister rush into the field. When Big Mac had left the cart next to mine and took the buckets of apples into the barn, he came back out to ask what had happened.

After explaining everything, Big Mac looked at me with a sigh and then a smile. "Well I can see why she's acting like this now. She's just determined to pass her limits and buck more apples in a short time." I nodded back to Big Mac, for both thanks of enlightening me in what happened and for understanding where Applejack was coming from.

"By the way, Big Mac. Is there anything else for me to do?" I asked and saw the gentle giant shake his head.

"Not really, no. I've already finished everything except bucking enough apples for Applebuck Season."

"Oh, ok then. Thanks Big Mac." I was slightly confused at why hearing 'Applebuck Season' made me feel nostalgic. It took me a few seconds to realize that Applebuck Season was the name of episode 4 of MLP! I had a small smile. The episodes were already beginning.

"Ya welcome, Nicholas." Big Mac said before putting down his cup and begin walking away.

"So Nick, now that you're free," Rainbow Dash began before a large smirk graced her lips. "You wanna continue your flying lessons?" She asked and I grinned.

"You should already know the answer to that Rainbow Dash." I chuckled and once again the blue pegasus gripped my arm and began dragging me away. I waved at the rest of the girls. "See ya later girls. I'll be training with Rainbow for the rest of the day." I alerted and the girls nodded. I remembered looking at my IPod earlier, but I forgot what time it was. As I was being dragged away, I pulled out my device that I just realized was still playing in my ears, and turned it on.

10:41 am.

Sweet. I didn't even know that it was still morning.

* * *

Right now, I couldn't even describe how I felt. Cause right now, I was flying across a field of flowers. I didn't even care that I was only flying 5 feet off the ground. I was finally flying and that's what matters! I had the largest shit-eating grin on my face as I did a long turn to the right. I felt like the King of the world, hahaha! 'Even though I can barely turn in the air without breaking flight' I thought, but I still didn't care. I also must remind you that I wasn't going faster than 10 miles per hour due to two reasons.

1.) If I went to fast, I'd most likely lose control and crash into the ground.

2.) I was dead tired!

Larger stamina supplies my ass! Sure I could've continued to buck apples for a few mores hours, but continuous wing flapping and sometimes crashing for a total of 4 hours drained me way to fast. Even though I was ecstatic at my new ability to fly, even if I was 5 feet off the ground, my body was beginning to ache a lot. My spine and shoulders were sore from over using new limbs that wasn't there before and some parts of my body were throbbing from crashing in trees or into the ground. But that didn't stop me from training! I wanted to fly and I'm getting the chance to! I won't stop because of a little soreness!

Aaaand then I stopped.

The soreness across my body had gotten to much to handle so I had to land. I didn't really get much into the landing part of my training, but luckily I was low enough to the ground where I could just fold up my wings and dropped down like a cat, landing on all fours. My entire body was finally throbbing in pain, but I guess trying to fly for 4 straight hours can actually tire me out.

As I fell to my hands and knees, panting for air and getting the occasional twinge of pain surging down my spinal cord, I heard the soft beating of wings come near me. I shifted my head enough to see the cyan pegasus hover next to me, eyes beaming in happiness. "That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash replied with the biggest smile on her face. I had a small cough then a smirk. "So, how long was it this time?" I asked. Rainbow Dash had pulled out a stopwatch from apparently nowhere, which kinda creeps me out, but nonetheless I looked at it. Rainbow's smile turned into a prideful grin. "Huh, guess my teachings are better than I thought. You did 17 seconds this time." I had a victorious chuckle. 17 seconds was my new record. My last record was 11 seconds less, 6 seconds. Since it was only my second try in trying to fly and change directions at the same time, it was tough. But I managed.

"I'm very impressed, Nick." Rainbow Dash praised me. "I really didn't expect you to get this far in only 2 days."

"I guess my determination to fly was too much for your expectations." I bragged and Rainbow rolled her eyes. "And to think, by the time I'm finally able to fly without problems, I'll be able to race you on equal grounds. Or skies." I joked and Rainbow Dash gave me an amused snort.

"Yeah right. I'm the fastest pegasus in Ponyville because I was training since a filly!" Rainbow reminded. "You just started flying today."

"So? I already got this far in training. I think if you give me at least a month, I could beat you."

"Dream on." Dash grinned. "But I'd like the challenge, so sure. I'll take up your deal."

"Sweet." I said. I began to stand up, but do to my aching spine, I had to crack it again to make it feel at least a bit better. I saw Rainbow try to hide a cringe and I almost felt bad that I did it again in front of her. When my back was finally close to being back to normal, I tried to take a step forward. Only for my leg to feel like jelly and I fell forward on my face. "Oh come on! I wasn't even flying that time!" My scream was muffled by the dirt and overpowered by a laugh from Rainbow Dash. I grumbled something incoherent to her ears as I pushed myself back up. "Yeah, you can definitely beat me." Rainbow Dash said sarcastically between laughs.

I pushed myself back to my feet and stood straight until I felt feeling in them again. When it felt like a good time to try, I put my right foot out, almost in hesitation like I was afraid of falling again. Rainbow Dash looked at me with wide eyes and a gaping jaw as "Gasp, he took his first steps!" Rainbow Dash mocked dramatically and I rolled my eyes again as she fell back to the grass holding her sides and tears in her eyes. I had that coming, I just knew it.

As I finally got over my 'first steps', even though it took me a few minutes to stand straight without looking like I had a snake in my pants (even though I do), I saw that Rainbow had finally got her laugher under control to mere giggles. What confuses me is even if I took the insult as a joke, I still wouldn't be laughing for 3 minutes straight. She was like a drunk hyena trying to get high!

"Okay Nick, seeing as how your wings won't open back up until your rested, we're stopping our training for today." Rainbow Dash said, a little raspy from the continuous laughing. I nodded at the blue pegasus and put my hand on my right shoulder. It felt like it was aching more than the left! "Yeah, I'm okay with that Dash. My back is killing me." I replied and saw the blue pegasus stand up on her hooves. That didn't really last long as her wings started flapping again and she was hovering 4 feet off the ground. She really likes flying so much that she doesn't like the ground?

I saw Rainbow Dash give me a small yawn. "Well Nick, I'm gonna go home. I'm beat from training." I blinked. once. twice. Did she just say she was beat? She didn't even do anything except yell, laugh, or give me instructions! My brows twitched just as Rainbow Dash snickered. "See ya later!" She said suddenly before taking off into the air before I could say anything in return. Her rainbow colors had left a trail behind her, following her until she had reached her floating cloud home above Ponyville.

I continued to stare at the sky before I saw the sun going a bit down in the corner. Wait, it couldn't be sundown already could it? I pulled out my IPod to check the time, only to find that it was dead. My brows began to twitch once more and I felt like cursing up a storm. First my body was aching so much I could barely move and now I have no music to keep me going!? Mother fu-

I paused when I felt something inside my stomach. I looked down in confusion as I felt my stomach growl. Wait, I shouldn't be hungry should I? Rainbow Dash and I had taken a break an hour ago with a few apples. I continued to look at my growling stomach until it started to feel hot in 2 seconds. I felt a bit sick, like I was about to throw up. I clutched my stomach in slight pain before I felt something start bubbling up. It felt like something was alive and trying to force its way through my body and to my... mouth? Before I could do anything else, my mouth had opened wide from a forced burp and red flames. I coughed a bit in surprise until I opened an eye to see a blue mist covered scroll in front of me. It was tightly sealed and I saw an L letter on a small sticker.

1.) Did I just belch out a scroll for real?

2.) L? Who the hell is-

My eyes widened in surprise when I realized that it was Luna's scroll. I can't believe I actually forgot about being Luna's new apprentice! I quickly reached out and grabbed the floating scroll, the magical mist that surround it leaving upon contact. I looked down at the scroll for a second before I quickly took off the seal. The scroll had unraveled in my hands and I held it up to my face.

_**Dear Nicholas Burton,**_

_**As you already know, you are now our new apprentice. We apologize for delaying a message to you, **_

_**but Celestia had to teach us the spell to send scrolls through via magical dragon flames. **_

_**Now you are able to send us progress reports without traveling all the way to Canterlot or asking Twilight Sparkle's assistant Spike the dragon.**_

_**Now that you have the ability to send reports, we expect a letter back as soon as possible. **_

_**Sincerely, Princess Luna**_

I continued to look at the letter with a surprised expression. Right now, I didn't really care about being able to receive or send letters through my flames. What I did find interesting enough, was the writing here was perfect English, just like at home! I raised a brow however. What the hell was I supposed to right about? We didn't really start much on the episodes, so...? I stared down at the letter again. Geez, I need Twilight to give me some scrolls and ink. I sighed and rolled up the scroll before walking back to Ponyville. Or for better terms, trudging back with a few grunts of effort.

* * *

"Thanks Twilight, I really need these." I smiled as I stood in front of said purple mare. After reaching Twilight's Library and getting patched up from low level healing magic, Twilight had been helpful enough to give me what I needed. And now I had a huge box of blank scrolls, quills, and ink bottles in my hands; all organized in a tidy manner due to Twilight's OCD. Yep, this was gonna help me out a lot.

"Okay, but what exactly do you need all of these scrolls for?"

"Well Twilight, believe it or not, sometimes I like to write things down about things that happened in my life." Twilight blinked in surprise. "Yeah, I had my own journal at my house so I wouldn't forget anything important or fun." Or depressing and angry, but she didn't need to know that.

"That's a nice hobby you like to do Nicholas, but wouldn't you appreciate simple writing paper?"

"Not really. That kind of paper gets lost easily, unlike scrolls. And I might want to sent letters to ponies if I ever want to chat or something." Not everything I said was a lie. I was just bending the truth enough to get around the part where I had to tell Twilight 'Hey, I'm the apprentice of Luna now, just like you are to Celestia! It's really awesome to be a student of the old Nightmare Moon!' I was sure that if I told her the real reason, she'd either be really jealous, though that's highly unlikely, or get scared due to Luna's old reputation.

"I see, that happens a lot to me too." Twilight smiled. "Even though I put everything in alphabetical order, there's always something missing." She had a small giggle

"I see whatcha mean, Twi. We'll see ya later and thanks for the scrolls." I said before I walked out the library. I made my way to Fluttershy's house so I could put away the scrolls and finally rest. Even though it was, what time? Hm, I stopped bucking trees at 10:41 was it? Then I was trying to fly for 4 hours... and it took me 15 minutes to get here and another 5 for waiting on Twilight to stop organizing... Ugh, my head felt a litle dizzy. I was already good at math, but only when I can actually see the numbers, not think 'em.

I had a small sigh and scratched my head with my left hand. Then I felt something brush against my ear. What was that? I pulled my hand back and I almost felt like slapping myself. I had a watch ticking on my wrist the entire time!? I frowned in annoyance and embarrassment before looking down at the small clock.

3:01 pm. Wow, I still have a lot of day time left. I tapped my chin. I feel like walking around or talking with the girls, but my letter to Luna comes first. I tapped my chin with a finger. What should I put in the letter? Even though it's the first and Luna doesn't expect full reports on our adventures yet, so... I had a small grin. I know exactly what to put! I repeated everything I had in my head, word for word.

_**Dear Princess Luna,**_

_**I have received your message. I apologize for my handwriting and while I may not know what to put exactly, **_

_**I'm going to say that today has been an exhausting and luckily hardworking day. Not only **_

_**have I worked at Ponyville's Apple Acres for 2 hours, but I've also excelled in my lessons on flying by Rainbow Dash.**_

_**I know it is not much, but I hope my achievements matter greatly to you.**_

_**Also, do you plan on sending me scrolls of Equestria History and/or magic spells? **_

_**I await your reply.**_

_**Sincerely, Nicholas Burton**_

_**PS- Can you tell Celestia I said sorry?**_

I nodded with a grin. Yep, I think that's good enough to send back. It better be cause I just took 20 seconds to think of it. I chuckled and began to walk down the street. I had soon began to think about how much I had worked today. Man, I could still feel how sore I was in the wing area! I mean seriously, if having sore muscles and annoying orange cowponies glare at you means that I'll be forgiven, then fine. I wouldn't even care if Applejack hated me for a while longer as long as the others still liked me. But if nothing good comes from this, I'm gonna be pissed. Without warning, I stopped walking.

Though for some odd reason I felt like I was forgetting something...

I hummed lightly as I tried to search any memories in my brain, but as I did I didn't notice a fast paced object zooming towards me. Out of everything I heard a tiny gasp and then the sound of halting wheels. I blinked in surprise when I felt a small tap on my right leg. "Hey, whaddya doin' standing in the middle of the road?" I heard and my eyes widened. I looked down and just like that, I remembered what I forgot.

I had forgotten to apologize to Scootaloo and from the shocked and slightly scared look in her eyes proved my point. "N-Nick?" This is gonna suck.

* * *

**Hahaha!** **Finally, the beginning of MLP episode parodies had been finished! Well, the first part was! I'm still working on the others! Questions?**

**Will Scootaloo forgive Nicholas!?**

**What awaits Nicholas as Luna's apprentice!?**

**Will he forget to charge his IPod!?**

**REVIEW!? YESH!**


	12. Apple Bucking Season (Part 2)

**What's up readers!? The King of Swag has returned with his latest update! How's life treating you guys? Always an unexpected turn of events? I thought so! Now, what the hell happened last time!?**

**1.) Nicholas worked at Apple Acres for 2 hours and almost kicked down a tree!**

**2.) Learned how to shift directions while flying with Rainbow Dash!**

**3.) Received letter from Luna!**

**4.) Confronted by Scootaloo!**

**Read!**

**I don't own MLP!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Apple Bucking Season (Part 2)**

I had small gulp in my throat as I looked at the small and orange filly. "S-Scootaloo...?" I whispered in surprise and a bit nervous. I saw her try to hide the slightest flinch, but I caught it. I really didn't want to scare a filly any more than I already had just to say her name. Especially my favorite filly. I continued to stare down at Scootaloo as she took a step off her scooter and took off her goggles, each with a seemingly never ending sigh. Was she disappointed? Was she trying to calm herself down? She only stared up at me with a blank face.

I couldn't really explain how I was already sweating bullets from a filly simply staring at me, but what else could I do? It's my fault she's scared. She, a filly, had just witnessed her savior attack her princess in raw anger. And now I had to apologize with a risk of her running away in fear? That's cold, even for life.

I took another gulp. "Scootaloo, I know you probably don't wanna talk to me, but I-"

"Save it." Scootaloo cut me off with a sigh.

I blinked.

"W-What?"

"I said save it. I already know what you're gonna say." She said. "You were going to apologize for attacking Princess Celestia, right?"

I nodded slowly. "Wait, who told you?"

"Nopony did. I already figured it out when I saw how nervous you looked this morning walking to Twilight's Library." Scootaloo answered with a small smile.

"So you forgive me?"

"Nope." I felt my stomach drop before Scootaloo continued. "_But_... I think I might change my mind if a certain human were to, let's say... give me a piggy back ride throughout Ponyville?"

I let out a sigh of relief at her statement, but as soon I was about to lean forward to pick her up, I remembered that I had a huge box of scrolls, ink, and writing quills in my hands. Son of a bitch. "Sorry Scootaloo, but my hands are full." I sighed in annoyance and Scootaloo frowned at me. I was gonna try to say something else like 'wait for me to put these away and we'll play', but then I noticed Scootaloo wasn't staring up at me anymore. She was looking at somewhere and when I finally followed her eyes... I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Was she looking between my legs?

"U-Uh, Scootaloo? What are you lo-"

"Your tail."

"Huh?"

"Your tail, Nick. I can still go on your back, just wrap your tail around me so I won't fall off." Scootaloo pointed out and began to trot over to my backside. She didn't see me let out a breath of release. 'At least she wasn't staring _there_.' I thought before hearing a fake cough. Scootaloo just looked up at me with a raised brow and I blinked at her in confusion. "What?" She pointed to my tail with a hoof. "Oh right!" I exclaimed, chuckling sheepishly. I felt a bit embarrassed that I forgot what we were doing in only 5 seconds because of naughty thoughts.

I began to wrap my tail around her stomach and lifted her up. "Wait!" I heard Scootaloo shout suddenly, making me freeze. "What is it?" Scootaloo pointed her hoof passed me and I looked down to see her scooter. I looked at the small ride before nodding and raising Scootaloo high enough to lay on my head again. When the orange filly was safely comfortable on my head, I unwrapped my tail from her torso and used it to pick up her scooter.

Now I'm a human holding a box of supplies, a filly on my head, and a scooter with my tail. This was true multitasking! I grinned as Scootaloo giggled and pointed forward. "Onward!" I didn't need to be told twice as I began to walk down the street. Scootaloo blinked in confusion and looked down at me. "How come we're going so slow?" She whined.

"Do you not realize that I'm holding you on my head, carrying tons of supplies, and holding your scooter with a still I injured tail? I think going slow is my main priotity right now." I said nonchalantly and Scootaloo's ears drooped. "But slow is no fun." She whined. "And injuries are?" I shot back with a chuckle. Scootaloo pouted before her eyes drifted down to my box.

"So Nicholas, why do you have a large box of scrolls anyway?"

I think I can tell her. "Think you can keep a secret?" I asked and Scootaloo nodded. "Pinkie Promise?" I inquired and Scootaloo sighed with a smile before holding up her hoof. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She repeated and for some reason, I imagined that a seal was just put on her after that last syllable. And I had a feeling Pinkie Pie felt it as well.

"Ok, since you promised you can't speak about it to anybody," I said before looking side to side, as if somepony was expecting me to give away the biggest secret ever. I looked up at Scootaloo with a sly grin. "I need these because I'm a student under a princess." I whispered and Scootaloo's eyes widened.

"Really? Which one!?" Scootaloo asked, her excitement growing with each second.

"Princess Luna." I said with a smirk. Scootaloo's smile left almost instantaneously. I expected a small cheer on top of my head, but when it was silent I looked up. "Scoots?" I only saw a pair of fearful eyes and a quivering lip. "You, you're Nightmare Moon's apprentice?" She said, and I almost panicked when it sounded a bit too loud. I looked around and even saw some ponies look over at us in shock.

"Did she say Nightmare Moon?"

"Nightmare Moon is back!?"

"She we warn Princess Celestia!?" I started sweating and I quickly thought of something. I gave everypony a chuckle, albeit it sounded nervous, is seemed to work. "Oh no, Scootaloo didn't say Nightmare Moon! She said uh..." Shit, what do I say!? My eyes widened before a large forced smile appeared over my mouth. "She said she's frightful of typhoons!" I said... wow. I just wanted to slap myself for making up that lame ass excuse. I didn't need to see myself in a mirror to know that sweat was pouring down my face, my mouth was etched into the most nervous and forced smile, and my hands were gripping the box of scrolls so hard I accidently tore into it from the right side.

Ponies of all colors looked at Scootaloo, the shaking orange and purple filly pegasus, and I, the sweating and nervous mutated human. I wouldn't be surprised if they saw through my lie, but slowly the crowd began dispersing and the ponies went back into their everyday lives. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding before looking up at a scared Scootaloo. She was shaking like a leaf! I quickly moved ourselves to a secluded place where I could talk and not worry about creating a scene.

Once I stopped in a small alley way, I put both the box and scooter on the ground. I quickly grabbed Scootaloo from my head and placed her on top of a crate. She looked at me with wide eyes. I stared at her, expecting her to start shouting at me in fear and/or confusion, but when she stayed silent I raised my hands slowly and opened my mouth to speak. "Okay, now I know you're shocked, but-"

"You're the student of Nightmare-" Scootaloo cut me off, but luckily I covered her mouth with a hand before she screamed the news to the whole town.

I looked at her eyes narrowed eyes. "Scootaloo, I need you to calm down. Can you do that?" I asked carefully and Scootaloo only nodded slowly. When I decided that she was calmed down enough, I took my hand away from her mouth slowly and Scootaloo let out a breath. She was taking in and pushing out air slowly, trying to calm her nerves. But from the terrible twitch in her eyebrows, I could tell it was near impossible. Nonetheless, I waited for my friend to calm herself down just enough to hear "But Nicholas, why are you the apprentice of Nightmare Moon?" Scootaloo asked, eyes still wide with shock/fear.

"First, stop calling her Nightmare Moon. Her name is Luna." I ordered sternly, making the small filly flinch a little. "Second, I'm her apprentice because... well I can use magic and she asked me if I wanted to be her student. So... I said yes." I said and Scootaloo bit the inside of her cheeks.

"But Nick, Nightmare-" Scootaloo paused when I gave her a small glare. She gulped and nodded slowly. "Princess Luna is dangerous!" She whispered frantically.

"No she's not." I answered nonchalantly.

"But what about the 'Plunging the world into eternal night' stuff?" Scootaloo shot back.

"That was a jealousy phase. She wasn't in the right mind at the time." I answered without hesitation.

"But..."

"Scootaloo, just listen to me. There's nothing wrong with being Luna's apprentice." Her eyes told me otherwise. I sighed. "I can tell you right now that Princess Luna is just as nice as Celestia."

"How can you tell?"

"She talked to me last night."

"What!? She was here!? In Ponyville!?"

"More like the forest in the north, but that doesn't matter! Scootaloo, I'm telling you that Luna is innocent. Whatever that Nightmare Moon stuff was, it was because Luna was jealous of Celestia's fame. She was jealous because every pony loves the sun and day more than the stars and night. She felt like she didn't get enough credit for her work and so anger began to grow. As soon as her anger became too much, evil started to cloud her judgment and she attacked Celestia in rage."

Scootaloo just sat on the crate, listening to every word I said, but when I got near the end, she muttered "Like you did last night...?" I was a bit hurt, but I didn't react. She was just scared, didn't understand things. I continued. "After being trapped on the moon for 1000 years, her anger only grew, but during that time she also had plenty of time to think about everything. After Twilight and the others blasted her with the Elements of Harmony, all the evil had left and she was back to the same little sister that Celestia remembered. She's not evil, not anymore. Do you understand now?"

Scootaloo only rubbed her left arm with a hoof, her face one of unsure emotions. She was nervous, that I couldn't blame her for, but I still needed to know her answer. I kneeled down to where my face was leveled with hers. I reached out one my hands and placed it gently on one of her shoulders. I felt a small flinch and almost took my hand off. "Scootaloo?"

"...Nick, are you really sure she isn't dangerous?" Scootaloo finally asked.

"I'm 100% percent positive, Scoots." I answered.

"You promise she's not?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." I said with a smirk and Scootaloo gave me a small smile.

"Okay, I'll give her a chance." Scootaloo declared and I stood up with my fists in the air. "Yes!" I exclaimed making Scootaloo giggle. I leaned back down with a larger smirk. "Come here!" I said and picked up Scootaloo by her sides, making her giggles into normal laughter as I placed her on my head once more. I picked up the box and scooter after Scootaloo had gotten into a comfortable position. I had walked out the alley way, feeling way better than I did when the Mane Six had given me a second chance at being friends.

"By the way Scootaloo," I said looking up and met her curious eyes. "Did you know I'm learning how to fly with Rainbow Dash as my coach?"

"What!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Oops, guess it slipped my mind. Hehe!"

"Liar!"

* * *

I had just dropped off Scootaloo at the same spot I last did when she had to go home. For some reason, I just couldn't help, but feel like something was wrong. But once again, I shrugged it off as nothing important. If it was truly important, somepony would've came to me already. Not the other way around with _me_ stalking _them_ for answers. After I had watched Scootaloo run through the same alley way again, I only had a small sigh and looked up at the sky. We had hung out for the rest of the day and proof of that was the dawn sky. I smiled as I reached down to pick up box of scrolls. Who knew talking to Scootaloo about being able to fly at least 5 to 10 feet off the ground could be so interesting where it would take an hour talking about it?

I had a small chuckle before suddenly perking up. Speaking about flying... I looked back at my wings and saw them twitch a bit. I hummed lightly. I had to get to Fluttershy's, but by the time I get near the Everfree Forest, it'll be night time already. I don't want to wake up Fluttershy if I get back to late. I can't even fly right-I narrowed my eyes before an idea popped into my head. Wait a minute, who said anything about flying straight into the sky? Nobody said anything about bouncing...

I had a sly grin as I opened my wings. I kneeled down, locking up my legs for a second before unlocking them with a jump. Ponies around me watched me leap into the air and by the time I reached the limit of my jump, I flapped my wings hard enough to take me higher. I kicked my legs a bit in the air as my wings had only enough energy to keep my going for 6 more feet. That was enough on my part as I stopped ascending into the air and landed on the roof of a random building. I felt the box rock in my hands from the bumpy landing as I tried to get my footing back to normal.

I clenched my teeth in fear of falling over the roof, but even though I knew I could probably live after the fall, the fear of heights still weighed me down. All I did was take in a quick calming breath and steeled my legs. My balance had returned and I sighed in relief. Wow I am a crazy son of a bitch aren't I? No? Eh, who cares? I looked down at the streets to see other ponies stare at me in surprise, some with confusion and others with smiles. I guess the others with smiles know that I'm trying to fly, but can't so I created a new way. 'Hm, a new way of beginner flying eh? I'll have to tell Scootaloo about this tomorrow.' I thought before I bent down again and jumped off the roof. My wings had opened far enough to help me glide a bit until I started flapping to control my landing. I did it again and again and again until I was almost near the center of Ponyville.

"This is awesome!" I exclaimed and leapt to another roof.

It didn't take me long to reach Fluttershy's house and when I did, I quickly raced to her room. I was happy that Fluttershy was in the kitchen, making salad for Angel (Little asshole) and making who-knows-what for dinner. When she asked me how fast I got back to her cottage, I explained to her how I 'bounced' back home. Too say she was happy for me was an understatement. She was ecstatic that I finally found a way to get around faster! I didn't know she would care so much, but I guess being the Element of Kindness and loving animals more than life itself proved me wrong.

Wait, did I just call myself an animal?

Anyway, I had just closed the room door and sat down on my makeshift bed. I looked over to the wall, where I had placed the large box of scrolls, quills, and ink. I had a large grin on my face as I pulled it over and immediately picked out one of each item. I wasted no time in opening a scroll, dipping a quill in a container of ink, and begin writing down on the blank sheet of paper. And once I had written what I had thought of, I rolled up the scroll and took a small breath before releasing a small puff of fire. I wasn't that surprised to feel nothing on my fingers when my flames glazed over them, but I just slapped it down on the 'Dragon skin is tough' thing.

After seeing my message burn and the magical ash flew out the window, I had waited in the room in silence like a lost puppy waiting on its owner. Then I heard a call from downstairs. "Nicholas, what would you like for dinner?" Fluttershy asked from the kitchen and I walked to the door. I opened the wooden barrier with poked my head out into the hallway. "Uh, what do you-" I stopped shouting when I noticed Fluttershy standing in front of me with a small giggle. When did she get up here? I had a small chuckle and scratched my cheek sheepishly. "Well, I don't really know what kind of food ponies eat for dinner. So..." I trailed off while trying to think of a dinner that doesn't have meat in it or will kill a horse.

"Would you at least like a salad?"

"...Sure. Thanks Fluttershy."

"You're welcome." She said and looked like she was about to turn away until she stopped and blinked. "By the way, what are you doing in there?" She said, her eyes looking passed me. I didn't know if she had seen the box, but even if she didn't I'd have to tell her something that relates with paper and ink, just in case she finds out about my lie and realizes it wasn't a total lie.

"Oh, I'm just uh..." I really didn't want the same situation with Scootaloo to happen again, especially with Fluttershy of all ponies. So I decided to tell her what I told Twilight. "I'm just recording my life here in Equestria, ya know in case I ever do go home or if somepony wants to know my lifestyle." I said slowly before growing confident with each word and speaking regularly.

"That's nice of you to do." Fluttershy said with a smile before finally turning away towards the stair case. I was about to close the door until I noticed a familiar white bundle of hair and flesh on her back. Angel had an evil glare towards me with a fierce scowl and I glared back. I still wasn't gonna let that little turd get away with snapping on my tail with a mousetrap. Even though the wound is mostly healed, the memory is still fresh. I stared back at the small bunny and stuck out my tongue like a child. Angel sucked his teeth and without warning, he held up both hands or more precisely, two fingers.

Is that little shit flipping me the bird!? Oh hell no!

Right when I was about to walk out of the room to attack the small animal on an oblivious Fluttershy's back, I froze when I felt a familiar heat in my stomach and lungs. My eyes widened and I couldn't hold back a belch of flames, resulting in another floating magic scroll from Luna herself. I quickly snatched the scroll from the air and hid it behind my back before Fluttershy turned around with a confused blush adorning her cheeks. She stared at me and I let out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, I'm a bit gassy." I said wiping away the left over traces of smoke and magical mist and Fluttershy only gave me a small giggle again before turning around.

I was about to go back in the room, but my eyes widened when I saw Angel with a smirk as Fluttershy walked down the steps. He made gestures that I could easily make out. He put his hand in front of his mouth and pulled away quickly before using another hand to grab something invisible and put it behind his back. He fucking saw me!? Shit! I was slightly impressed that he managed to come up with gestures on the fly, but I was still a bit worried that he would tell Fluttershy. But then again after that little incident with my tail, it's unlikely she'll believe him as much as she did before. Either way, I'll be good a little while.

When I quickly closed the door, I let out an annoyed growl. That evil bunny, that sly beast, that spawn of Satan! I'll deal with him later. I pulled the scroll from my back pocket and quickly unraveled it. I began to read over the fancy writing of my new mentor.

_**Dear Nicholas,**_

_**We have received your message and worry not about your hand-writing. We commend**_

_**you on your latest achievements as well. It pleases us to know that you're progressing quickly.**_

_**As for your questions about your education on Equestrian History, Celestia has informed us that you will be participating**_

_**in the schoolhouse that resides in Ponyville. While learning alongside fillies and colts isn't a perfect ideal, we feel it is best**_

_**for you to learn from the beginning level. And as for the magic lessons, we will be expecting you in your dreams.**_

_**Do not worry about effects of using magic inside your dreams. As you progress in our realm, your real body will experience the same.**_

_**We will explain more when we meet again.**_

_**Sincerely, Princess Luna**_

_**PS-Celestia has chosen to forgive you for your mistake.**_

I stared at the letter with a deadpan face. Leaving me in the care of the schoolhouse? Lazy teachings for her part, but I really didn't expect her to have full time to teach me everything all the time. Practicing magic with Luna in my dreams? Pretty sweet actually so that's makes up the teaching part. Celestia forgives me? Already had a feeling, just had to make sure.

I had a small sigh before I thought back to the magic lessons. I suddenly perked in with furrowed brows. Wait, can I use magic right now? I hummed in thought before my hands slowly came to my face. I stared down at my fingers in wonder. How do I... make magic? Use it? I continued stare at my hands before picturing some sort of flow in my arms. As I continued to imagine the flow of magic, I began to feel a slight warm enough circulating through my palms and fingers. I opened my eyes again and almost fell back in surprise.

My hands were glowing in a dark reddish aura, a slight mist coming from my finger tips. "Whoa..." I breathed as I moved my hands around, looking at the aura wisp around as a transparent tail trailing behind. I had a chuckle, my smile glowing larger with each second. This is amazing! I started to move my hands around at a faster pace. The red glow was like the bright glow-sticks that dance performers swung around at night! I was laughing as the magic started to get bigger with my excitement.

"Nicholas, salad is ready!" I flinched terribly and lost control in a second. Without warning, a large blast of magic energy shot out from my palms and through the window. I could explain how happy I was that the window was open to let the magic energy fly out to the Everfree Forest, but that happiness faded quite a lot when I heard a loud squawking noise from outside. I quickly ran to the window and looked out, only to gasp when I saw a flaming branch of a tree. I looked down to see remnants of a now destroyed burning bird's nest on the ground. Were... were those smoking eggshells!? NOOOOO!

"Nicholas, what was that?"

Fuck! 'Shit, quick think of something!' I thought frantically. I held up a finger with a nervous smirk to go with it! Newly hatched phoenixes had just flew by in a panicked rush because a small, but threatening dragon was trying to eat them! She might be a bit scared at the dragon part, but it's better than learning I killed hatchlings! Oh, Pleeeease work!

* * *

**Time Skip: Few Days Later...**

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_

I gave a _very_ annoyed and tired groan as my eyes fluttered open slowly. I lifted my head from my pillow, where the blasted noise was coming from. I had a tired scowl on my face as I reached under my pillow and pulled out my IPod. It was beeping and glowing with the words 'Wake the fuck up! Time for work!' The noise was aggravating, but it worked. It was my idea to wake up early in the morning since I chose to help along with the Applebuck Season Harvest yesterday. Applejack and Big Mac had noticed that even with the rate all three of us were going, there would still be a lot of apple trees with apples on them by the time Applebuck Season started.

I had a long yawn and rubbed the sleep from my eyes as my other hand turned off my alarm. I opened an eye to look up at Fluttershy's bed. Her covers were raising and lowering slowly with the soft sounds of snoring coming from them. That meant she was still asleep. Good, I was afraid that my alarm would've woken her up if it wasn't under my pillow when it went off. She'd most likely have a panic attack from the unknown noise and wake up the rest of the animals. And if that happened, things would've gotten out of control and everyone would've been pissed at me.

I gave a small smile as I turned back to my still glowing IPod. As soon as my eyes looked at the time, I almost shot up from the floor in panic. It was 6:45! Shit, I'm late! I was supposed to wake up at 6:00! How the hell did I not hear it ringing for 45 minutes straight!?

I quickly got up from my bed/floor and stood up, exposing my almost naked form. I was wearing black boxers again in risk of Fluttershy seeing me again, but now wasn't the time to care. I quickly turned to a small pile next to the door, a clean stack of clothing that Rarity managed to wash for me. I took a long step over to them, making sure not to create too much of a noise with the slightly creaky floor. As soon as I reached the stack, I immediately grabbed the first piece that was placed on the top. A red shirt.

I opened the shirt from the inside and spread the neck hole large enough to pull it over my head and effectively place it on my body. As my shirt slid down my back, my wings would've gotten in the way if it weren't for the new intangible spell that Twilight placed on my shirts and jackets. The spell had allowed me to put on shirts and not worry about having holes in the back just for my wings to fit. After I pushed my limbs into their respective holes (Snickers immaturely), I grabbed the next piece: a pair of jean shorts. I slipped my legs through my shorts and pulled them up until they reached my tail. I quickly placed my tail through a tiny hole cut into the back of my shorts, allowing more freedom for my new long limb as I zipped up my zipper.

After putting on my shoes and putting my IPod into my pocket, I grabbed the knob of Fluttershy's bedroom door. I turned it enough to hear a small click and I was about to leave until I heard a shifting sound in Fluttershy's bed. I closed my eyes and had a sigh escape my smiling mouth. "Sorry I woke you up again, Shy."

"No, it's okay Nicholas." I heard and looked back to see Fluttershy sitting up in her bed, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Are you leaving already?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm late again."

"Ooh, Applejack's not gonna take it lightly. You know this is the 3rd time this week."

"I know."

"Then what are you waiting here for? Get going." Fluttershy said, waving her hooves in a 'shooing' motion and her mouth in the shape of a tired smile.

I chuckled. "Okay, but get back to sleep. You don't need to up so early." I said and Fluttershy gave me a small pout. "I should be tell you that." She was so adorably blunt when she woke up! She never acts like this when she's awake! When Fluttershy leaned back down in her bed, her wings fluttered on her back to get in a comfortable position. In only a matter of seconds, Fluttershy's soft snores filled the room once more. I had a small chuckle as I slowly backed out of her room. I closed the door in a way where only the soft sound of the knob clicking was heard instead of creaks from the hinges.

I turned myself around and began to travel down the steps, being quick and quiet at the same time before making a sharp turn towards the kitchen. I didn't bother turning on the lights because the light from the fridge was just enough. As I pulled open the fridge door, my eyes quickly traveled downward. There, in a small plastic bag, were fresh red apples. I licked my lips. There was no way in hell that I was leaving without something in my stomach. I pulled out an apple from its confinements and closed the door. Once the light inside the fridge had been cut off, leaving the kitchen dark once more, I rushed out the room and made my way through the living room of sleeping birds and little creatures.

I had reached the door and stepped outside without making too much noise. I immediately felt the cool winds of the morning breeze roll off my neck, arm, and leg skin. I shuddered, but still loved the cool temperatures. I had a feeling that today was gonna have good temperatures throughout the day. I was gonna start on my way to Apple Acres until I felt something pop up in my head.

Oops, I almost forgot to tell you guys something. During the week, I finally made a new achievement. Wanna see? I smirked and slowly walked down the steps of Fluttershy's cottage. But as soon as my right foot had touched the bottom, I began to rush down the walkway with the apple in my hand.

My smirk had turned sly as my left hand reeled back and launched forward, throwing the apple into the sky. I saw the red fruit soar into the air, getting higher and higher. As soon as I saw it slow down and begin to fall, I jumped into the air.

Without warning, my wings had snapped open to their full length and began to flap. Haha, you guess it! I can finally fly! My weight had been lifted from the earth's clutches as my wings turned my body into a missile, soaring into the air with only one direction in mind. You can thank Rainbow Dash for being such a nice coach.

As I soared through the air, feeling the morning air smack against my face, I reached out with my right arm and caught my falling breakfast. With the apple clenched firmly in my grip, my hand brought the fruit to my mouth and I used my sharpened teeth to rip off a piece from the main body. I chewed the juicy fruit and without the need to be slow in order to catch something else, my wings began to flap harder and my speed raised to 50 miles an hour in only 10 seconds. If anybody was awake near Fluttershy's house, they would've saw a black figure ripping through the skies like a bullet, all the while eating an apple.

It only took me a few minutes to reach Apple Acres and I could tell because while I was counting how long it took me to get here, I saw said farm coming into view. I began to dive down from the sky, an already fully eaten apple clutched in my hand. As I found myself at 15 feet from the ground, my body had shifted in the air. My legs had been moved so they pointed to the ground and my wings had began to flap in a motion where my speed was reducing quickly for a nice landing. As my wings helped soften my landing speed, I closed them and landed on my feet.

"Ya late again." I flinched at the sudden voice, but already expected it. I had a small sigh and rubbed the back of my neck sheepisly.

"Sorry Applejack, my IPod was dead so I slept in." I lied and turned around.

I saw Applejack already strapped up to a wagon, slowly walking towards me with a scowl. Wait, how did I not notice an orange pony hooked up to a wagon a few feet away from where I landed? Guess I'll never know. "Just come on, we burnin' daylight." Applejack ordered as she began pulling the wagon faster towards the field of apple trees.

I nodded and held up my apple holding hand before engulfing the eaten fruit in flames. Really didn't want to bother finding a trashcan or littering. As the ash had blew away with the wind, I looked at it fly in some interest. That's when I noticed somepony was missing. "Wait, where's Big Mac?"

"Injured. Can't work for a few days."

"What happened?"

"None of your business. Now hurry up."

"Fine." I grumbled, rolling my eyes and moving my mouth in a fashion to mock the way she spoke. "Be happy I chose to help." Forgot to mention, my punishment week had already ended. Yesterday in fact. I was so ecstatic, I felt like I had enough energy to continue flight lessons with Rainbow for 6 hours straight! But since I remembered what happened on the Applebuck Season episode, I had to fake a sick day on Friday. (Secretly used the day for flight lessons) It was the only way for me to help Applejack since I knew if my week had officially ended, she'd kick me off the farm in a second. Even if I asked to help her, she'd only say 'no, I don't need help' just like in the episode.

Plus, I was hoping I'd have a chance at becoming her friend during this time if I play my cards right.

I only had a sigh as I watched Applejack and her apple wagon disappear into the small forest of apple trees. She was making this difficult, but that didn't mean I'd give up! I looked back to the barn, or more specifically my wagon, with determination. I quickly sprinted to the wagon, skidded to a halt, spun around, quickly wrapped my tail around a bar, and began to pull the wagon along with me as I charged towards the apple trees. I had work to do!

* * *

"She just kicked you out?" Fluttershy said in disbelief.

"Yup. The second my job ended, she literally chased me out of her farm." I said casually as I slurped up some tea. It wasn't exactly a lie. Applejack had tried to chase me out of Apple Acres when my job had ended at 10:00. I wasn't gonna tell Fluttershy that Applejack and I argued over whether or not said cowpony needed help with bucking apples. The argument escalated to the point when I was bucked once more in the chest and I annoyed Applejack to the point where I purposely dodged her whenever she tried kicking me again. Man, and I thought Rainbow Dash had anger problems.

"Well that's rude." Fluttershy said with a frown.

"Tell me about it." I still felt a sore spot in two parts of my chest, aka my nipples being kicked into my heart.

Fluttershy saw how I had a frustrated look on my face. She gave me a sigh. "Don't worry Nicholas, I'm sure Applejack will warm up to you soon?" I looked up from my cup and raised a brow. "And when do you think that'll be? I've helped her on her farm for _7 days_ and I didn't even get so much of a thank you." I said with a scowl. "Well, can you blame her for being cautious around you? You do look pretty intimidating."

"Yeah, in the first 1 hour I meet somepony. It's been 9 days. Face it Fluttershy, Applejack doesn't want to be my friend."

"Don't give up, Nicholas!" Fluttershy said suddenly, her voice getting a bit higher. I was a bit taken back, but I didn't show it. "Just because Applejack doesn't like you now doesn't mean she will hate you forever! You have to keep trying!"

I stared at her with a small smile. She was getting somewhere... "And how do you know that?"

"Because I've been friends with Applejack for years. I know her and I'm positive that she'll come around. All you have to do is keep trying."

"Okay, so what do you have in mind?" Fluttershy's eyes widened before her cheeks flushed and she poked her hooves together.

"O-Oh, I d-don't know..." She muttered and I rolled my eyes with a grin. She didn't even think her words through! Ah Fluttershy you cute, but socially awkward mare. You never cease to amuse me.

"Don't worry Fluttershy. I'm not gonna give up so easily, but with the way she treats me, I'm gonna start to think she's a racist." I said and Fluttershy's eyes widened even more.

"R-Racist!?" She squeaked in bewilderment.

"Relax, I was joking. I know the Element of Honest wouldn't be a racist," I sipped my tea and leaned back in my chair. "Though the hints add up.." I pointed out with a raised brow and a shrug.

"Nicholas..." Fluttershy warned lightly, her mouth curling into a disapproving frown. I raised a hand in defeat.

"Okay, okay I got it." I said in defeat and Fluttershy nodded. After I took the last of the tea from my cup, I placed the cup down on the table and stood up from my chair. "Well, thanks for the tea Fluttershy. I really appreciate it when somepony listens to my problems." Fluttershy smiled kindly at me.

"You're welcome, Nicholas." Fluttershy said as she placed her cup on the table as well. "So Fluttershy, I'm about to walk around Ponyville, wanna co-" I stopped talking because I looked at Fluttershy's cup of tea. I just saw small rings in the liquid body. What the- Matter of fact, pretty much every other pony sitting at tables talking with their friends had stopped as well. And the reason for the cease of words was that the entire outside Café had started to have violent quakes.

My eyes grew wide as I began to stumble back and forth from the strong vibrations. I continued to have unequal balance until I managed to latch on the table. I looked at Fluttershy in surprise. "Is this an earthquake!?" I managed to call out and Fluttershy was about to answer until I heard a shout of "Stampede!" I looked up quickly to spot Rainbow Dash floating in the air, pointing in one direction. I blinked before it came rushing into my head. I almost face-palmed. How the hell could I forget about the stampede part of the episode!?

I had an annoyed frown on my face before I pushed myself away from table. I stood up on shaky legs, but managed to keep enough balance. I looked at Fluttershy again. "Fluttershy, come on! We need to get to safety!" Hell yeah we needed to get to safety! The whole town was freaking out with ponies running in every direction, screaming their heads off and running into each other like headless chickens! There's no way in hell that I'd get sucked into the chaos!

I sucked my teeth when I saw Fluttershy stuck in her chair, shaking violently. Was she really that afraid that she was literally frozen in her spot!? I shook my head before stepping over to her and quickly yanking Fluttershy out of her chair. Fluttershy gave a loud 'eep' of surprise when I opened my wings and took off into the sky.

As I flew in the air, the vibrations from the stampede had no jurisdiction from the lack of ground. After realizing her position in both safety and danger, Fluttershy had quickly gotten over her shock and released herself from my grip, opening her wings and floating in the air alongside me. She had a small blush adorning her cheeks from being carried like a foal, but I was more focused on the stampede to completely acknowledge it.

She saw me squint my eyes in annoyance. "Where the hell is the stampede coming from!?" I gritted through my teeth until Fluttershy suddenly grabbed my arm and turned me around. Once I did a perfect 180, my eyes had focused on a large cloud coming from the west of Ponyville. "Oh yeah, that way." I muttered in embarrassment. Fluttershy actually managed to giggle at my mistake at finding the source of the quakes. "Let's go, Fluttershy. We need to stop this before Ponyville gets destroyed." I said quickly, positioning myself in the air where I could shoot forward like a cannon.

Fluttershy shook her head. "Actually, I think we're good." She said and I blinked in puzzled surprise.

I looked back at the stampede with squinted eyes again and this time I saw Applejack and her dog Winona, racing alongside the stampeding bunch of cows, keeping the stampede centered and moving them away from Ponyville. I stood straight and rubbed my chin. "That was fast. 'Dontcha think Flutter-" I didn't even notice that the yellow pegasus had already began flying towards the west of Ponyville where the rest of the Mane Six were. Fluttershy of all ponies, had just ditched me? Wow. I sucked my teeth in annoyance before taking off after her.

Once I had caught up with Fluttershy, which had me by surprise with how fast she had flown, we had begun to land near the rest of the Mane Six. The second my feet had landed on the dirt, I saw the cow that Applejack had last spoken to take off along with her fellow cattle. The orange cow pony turned around with a smirk with Winona by her side, panting with a happy smile. The other girls had closed in on Applejack with questions, even the Mayor was close with a wide smile. I began to walk closer as Applejack held up a hoof, trying to tell the small group of mares to back away.

"So what happened?" I asked with a smile, hands in my pocket.

Applejack looked at me with a frown. Aw come on, I just got here! Pinkie Pie had been bouncing around the group with a goofy smile plastered on her face. "Applejack just stopped a stampeding group of cows! It was, like, the BEST rodeo I've ever seen!" Twilight watched her pink colored friend hop around like a cowpony with rolling eyes. Twilight turned back to me. "Well, Applejack and Winona had redirected the course of the cow's stampede so they wouldn't destroy Ponyville." She explained and I nodded. Already knew that, but still wanted to know from their mouths. "What caused them to stampede?" I asked.

"One of them spotted a snake and it set them all off." Rainbow Dash explained.

Mayor Mare walked in front of Applejack with a smile. "Oh Applejack, you don't know how happy I am that our town is safe."

"Shucks Mayor, I was just helping."

"Nonsense! You just save Ponyville from a stampede that would've surely left us in ruins!"

"Well when ya put it that way..." Applejack blushed and rubbed her right arm.

"Stop being so modest AJ, you're a hero!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Rainbow Dash is correct." Mayor Mare smiled. "You have my gratitude, Applejack. As well as the rest of Ponyville. What can we ever do to repay you?"

"Aw, ya don't have to go through all that. I'm just happy to help." Applejack chuckled before looking down at Winona. "And plus, I have to get back to Apple Acres and buck some apples. So if ya'll excuse me," Applejack said before turning around and galloping over the hill with Winona hopping happily behind her.

I stared at Applejack until she disappeared over the hill. Hm, it's going exactly like the episode. Big Mac getting injured (Still don't know how) with Applejack feeling the need to buck apples herself and soon to need help. I hummed lightly and tapped my chin. 'Maybe I can work this in my favor...' I thought before shrugging. No point in thinking about it now. Might as well wait for the perfect opportunity to arise. I put my hands in my pockets again and turned to the rest of the girls.

Somehow nobody seemed to care that Pinkie was still bouncing around with a rope yelling out "Yeehaw! Ride 'em cowpony!" I just looked the other way where the others were talking. "...she had single hoofedly saved Ponyville. Applejack is just, so..." Mayor Mare couldn't seem to find the right words to express her happiness.

"Apple-tastic!" Pinkie Pie cut in with a large smile. Mayor Mare nodded.

"Yes and I believe Applejack deserves something in return. Oh, but what should it be...?" Mayor Mare asked, raising a confused brow and a hoof to her chin in thought. With no warning, Pinkie Pie had gasped out loud and stood up on her hind legs, arms held into the air. "Oh I know! We should throw Applejack a party!" She declared and I smirked. Mayor Mare and the rest of the Mane Six looked at Pinkie with little surprise, but nonetheless, they agreed with nods and smiles of approval.

"That's a great idea Pinkie!" Mayor praised. "A ceremony for Applejack's heroic deed is just what we need to express our gratitude!"

Ooh yes, everything was going just like the episode. I chuckled and saw the mares huddled in a circle, talking about preparations and jobs for the upcoming ceremony. I was a little put off that they didn't even realize I was still here. I mean me, the only human in the world with a height of 6 feet and wings?

But I didn't let it bother me too much. After all, they did give me time to think about what to do about Applejack's trust. I tapped my chin with a finger, my eyes closed as I quickly thought of possibilities. Suddenly my eyes snapped open and a large grin on my face would've been noticeable if the girls had looked at me.

~I goo-o-oot it~

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Even though things didn't totally pinpoint on the episode plot, I plan on stretching things out. I hope you're still interested enough to keep reading because I will not stop. Though with the starting of school and the fact that I can't use my computer for a while, I'll be stuck doing my stories on my IPod. So don't expect things to be updated real soon, especially when I'm gonna work on two of my other stories that I've neglected for a while. Now that that's covered...**

**What's Nick's plan!?**

**Will Angel try to blackmail Nicholas!?**

**What kind of training does Luna give Nicholas in his mind!?**

**When will Nicholas go to school!?**

**Find out soon!**

**Review if anybody has feelings on this story or if people have ideas for small events with OC ponies. I'd appreciate it and will try to use your input as much as I can in my story. Alright peace!**


End file.
